Identité Secrète TRADUCTION de Hermione Katniss Cullen
by leelolalee
Summary: Bella Swan a gardé un secret. Elle est en fait Isabella Potter, la sœur jumelle d'Harry Potter. C'est la dernière année pour les Potter et leurs amis à Poudlard. Plutôt d'une nouvelle année à apprendre la magie et à jouer au Quidditch, ils sont à la chasse au Horcruxes. Est-ce que les Cullen le découvriront ? Et si c'est le cas, est-ce qu'ils la revoudront dans leurs vies ?
1. Le Départ

**Problème avec les fictions crossover.**

 **Merci à ma beta harrylovely575**

* * *

 **Identité Secrète.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

J'étais blottie auprès d'Edward dans le canapé du salon. Roméo et Juliette étaient à la télévision, c'était la partie ou Roméo trouve Juliette morte. Je me sentais vraiment émotionnelle et je pouvais déjà sentir les larmes gonfler dans mes yeux, prêts a tomber à tous moment.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai senti mon téléphone buzzer dans ma poche fessant vibrer ma jambe. Je l'ai rapidement pris hors de ma poche pour vérifier le correspondant. Le nom qui apparaît est suffisant pour me couper le souffle.

« Je dois prendre ça. » Dis-je en lançant une oeillade nerveuse vers Edward.

« D'accord. » Répond t-il calmement, les yeux pleins d'amour. « Mais fais vite. »

Je cours jusqu'à la cuisine (en essayant de ne pas tomber sur mes propres pieds) et je presse le bouton pour accepter l'appel. Je rapporte l'appareil à mon oreille.

« Allô ? » Je chuchote dans le téléphone.

« _Bella est-ce que c'est toi ?_ » Il me parle clairement. Sa voix me ramène à trop de souvenirs, cela fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue.

« Harry ! C'est toi. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Tu m'avais dit que tu m'appellerais seulement si... »

« _Bella, il est temps_ » dit Harry.

« Il est temps pourquoi ? » Je demande stupidement et je réalise mon erreur, « Oh » Une fois que je réalise ce qu'il veut dire. Stupide ! Stupide !

« _Oui Bella, c'est le moment._ _Les Dursley sont partis et notre anniversaire est demain._ _J'ai besoin que tu me retrouves aujourd'hui chez les Dursley à 21 heures_ »

« Mais Harry, comment je vais faire pour que je me retrouve là-bas ? Je n'ai pas encore 17 ans, je ne peux pas utiliser la magie. »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, Hagrid va venir te chercher dans une demi-heure dans ta maison._ _Fais en sorte d'avoir tout ce que tu pourrais avoir besoin._ » Rassure t-il.

« D'accord Harry. À bientôt. » Je chuchote

« Bye Bella » Il me dit et avant que je pus dire quoi que ce soit, la ligne était déjà coupée.

Je retourne en direction du salon ou je retrouve Edward posé sur le canapé. Ses mains sont derrière sa tête et il regarde le plafond comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

J'essaye d'apparaître calme et insoucieuse en passant, cependant, je ne sais pas si cela marche vraiment.

« Salut Edward. » Je murmure, en regardant dans ses jolis yeux de miel, qui me font haleter légèrement a chaque fois que je le regarde.

« Salut mon amour, qui c'était ? »

Je me mets à trembler légèrement, mais heureusement, il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué

« Oh ce n'était juste Charlie. Il veut que je rentre à la maison maintenant, ça ne t'ennuie pas de m'accompagner ? »

« Bien sûr que non mon amour. » Il sourit. Il passe à côté de moi, récupère ses clés avant qu'il ne se stoppe pour m'embrasser sur la joue ce qui me fait rougir. Même dans ces moments, il est toujours capable de me faire oublier mon propre prénom.

Il entrelace mes doigts avec les siens et me dirige dans sa Volvo argenté. Je marche jusqu'à la porte du passager, mais avant que je n'aie pu l'ouvrir Edward utilise sa vitesse vampirique pour l'ouvrir pour moi. Je m'assois à côté de lui dans le siège passager.

Il prend ma main et démarre la voiture en se dirigent vers la maison de Charlie. Je regarde le tableau de bord pour voir la vitesse qui va de 25 jusqu'à 40 puis 62 à 70. Je tourne mon attention vers la fenêtre et regarde les arbres qui défilent.

« Alors pourquoi Charlie veut que tu sois de retour ? » Demande t-il curieusement sans que yeux ne quitte la route. Il sait que je déteste quand il fait ça.

« Oh, il veut juste me parler... Tu sais ! » Dis je faussemant interressée avec la boule au ventre.

« D'accord. » Répond t-il. Sans aborder ce sujet encore ce au quel je lui en suis reconnaissante. Nous continuons en silence pour le reste du trajet. Mais ce n'était pas gênant comme certaines personnes pourrait croire, c' était paisible et relaxant.

Je profite de ce moment relaxant, car après aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine fois que je me sentirais aussi détendue. Bientôt, je serais en chasse au Horcruxes tout en mettant ma vie en jeu.

Quand la voiture s'arrête juste en face de ma maison, je fus sortie de mes pensées. Je me tourne pour regarder Edward sachant que ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je le verrais avant des mois. Peut-être même être la dernière fois que je le voie à tout jamais. J'ouvre la bouche à quelques reprises, ce qui je suis sur doit me faire ressembler à un poisson, j'essaye de trouver les bons mots à lui dire.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? » Dis-je adorablement.

« Bien sûr que je le sais et je t'aime aussi. Mais pourquoi agis-tu aussi bizarrement ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demande t-il inquiet.

« Ouais bien sûr que je vais bien comme toujours. Mais rappelle toi bien ça et dis à ta famille que je les aime eux aussi.»

Il hoche la tête et m'embrasse la joue, je rapporte mes bras à son cou pour le prendre dans mes bras. L'odeur de miel et de vanille rempli, mon nez. Ça va me manquer.

Je le relâche à contrecœur et retourne sur mon siège

« Bye Edward » murmure-je en sortant de la voiture

« Au revoir, mon amour, on se voit tout à l'heure. »

J'arbore un faux sourire, mais me retourne rapidement. Je ne veux pas qu'il voie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je marche vers la maison et ouvre doucement la porte, elle grince comme une souris.

Je cours jusque dans les escaliers pour monter dans ma chambre. J'attrape mon gros sac dans dessous mon lit que je garde la depuis le début de l'été et commence à le remplir de l'essentiel. Vêtements, ma baguette, robe de l'école, brosse à cheveux, dentifrice, brosse a dent, livre et mon téléphone.

En fait pas de téléphone, nous n'allons pas en avoir besoin et en plus, je ne suis pas sûr de recevoir de signal là ou nous allons aller. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge 20:45.

Je prends mon sac et descends les escaliers. Je pose mon sac à côté de la porte d'entrée et je prends trois bouts de papier sur la table et me mets à écrire. Le premier pour Charlie.

 ** _Chère Charlie,_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant tout ce temps et pour m'avoir laissé venir ici avec toi. Mais il est temps pour moi de partir. Quand tout sera fini, j'espère que je pourrais te revoir si je m'en sors._**

 ** _Amour Bella_**

Le second pour les Cullen.

 ** _Chères Cullen,_**

 ** _Je suis vraiment désolé de vous quitter de cette manière (particulièrement sans explication). Je ne le voulais vraiment pas, mais je dois finir quelques choses que j'ai commencées. Si je... Quand je reviendrais, je vous promets de tout vous expliquer. Rappelez-vous que je vous aime tous et que j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner quand je reviendrais. Soyez prudents._**

 ** _Avec plein d'amour_**

 ** _Bella._**

Et le dernier bout de papier pour Edward :

 ** _Mon Chère Edward,_**

 ** _Je suis vraiment désolé de te quitter sans explication, mais le coup de téléphone que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui n'était pas de Charlie, mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne m'a rappelé que j'avais des choses à finir. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir menti. J'espère que quand je reviendrais vers toi et ta famille, vous pourriez tous me pardonner, mais si vous ne le faites pas, je comprendrai. Je t'aime tellement et si je ne reviens pas, j'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur autre part. S'il te plaît n'essaye pas de me trouver parce que tu n'y arriveras pas. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._**

 ** _Avec beaucoup beaucoup d'amour_**

 ** _Bella._**

Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris maintenant, je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez que je suis, enfin pas réellement. Mon nom est Isabella Lilly Marie Potter, sœur jumelle de Harry James Potter, fille de Lilly et James Potter. J'ai 16 ans et mon anniversaire est demain.

Quand j'étais juste un bébé Lord Voldemort à chercher à nous tuer, dans le processus en tuant mes parents. Cependant quand il a essayé de me tuer moi et mon frère le sort a rebondi ce qui la conduit à le détruire, en nous laissant avec une horrible cicatrice de la forme d'un éclair sur notre front, d'un futur horrible et une vie avec des événement menaçant.

Nous avons emménagé chez notre Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia. (tante Pétunia est la sœur de notre mère, c'est une moldue) et aussi leur fils Dudley. Ils nous détestent tous. Quand nous avons eu 11 ans, nous avons découvert que nous étions sorcières et sorciers, donc nous sommes partis à Poudlard où nous avons rencontré Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Et depuis Voldemort tente de nous tuer. Maintenant, nous devons aller trouver les Horcruxes qui le détruira et qui mettra fin à cette guerre.


	2. Les Lettres

**Identité Secrète.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _ **EDWARD POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

Après avoir quitté la maison de Bella, je reconduis jusqu'à la maison, je fus un peu surpris de retrouver le reste de ma famille déjà de retour de leur partie de chasse.

« Salut tout le monde » Je m'annonçe tout en marchant dans le salon. Je m'assois à coté Esmé et de Carlisle qui s'occupe a regarder la télévision.

« Salut mon chéri » Me dit affectueusement Esmé. « Où est Bella ? »

« Elle est retournée chez elle, Charlie voulait lui parler.» je lui réponds.

Après que le sujet Bella était fini, nous commençons a parler de leur récente partie de chasse, une fois 22 heures, je quitte la maison pour rejoindre celle de Bella.

Je cours à pleine puissance, car je n'aime pas être loin d'elle trop longtemps. Ses yeux chocolat, son odeur de frésia me manque déjà.

Finalement après une courte course, j'arrive à sa maison et sans aucune hésitation, je saute de l'arbre jusqu'à sa fenêtre, j'étais sur le point de rentrer quand j'ai remarqué que la voiture de Charlie n'était pas dans l'allée.

C'est bizarre, Bella m'avait pourtant dit que Charlie voulait lui parler non ?

Je rentre tout de même dans sa petite chambre, mais quand je rentre, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a aucun son dans la maison. Pas de respirations, aucun battement de cœur et aucun son de sang qui coulent dans les veines. Aucun signe de personnes dans la maison.

Bella ! Je crie mentalement. Où es-tu ?

Je sors mon téléphone pour demander Alice si elle a vu quoi que ce soit quand je remarque deux enveloppes sur le lit. Une avec mon nom dessus et l'autre pour toute la famille Cullen. Les deux avec l'écriture de Bella.

Je prends les deux enveloppes et saute de la fenêtre en courant directement jusqu'à ma maison. Deux minutes plus tard, j'arrive enfin.

« Bella est partie ! » Je crie en ouvrant la porte. Alice arrive en courant des escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire que Bella est partie ?! » Me crie pratiquement Alice.

« Quand je suis partie dans sa chambre, il n'y avait personne et la voiture de Charlie n'était pas la non plus et Bella m'avait dit que Charlie voulait lui parler. J'ai aussi trouvé ces deux enveloppes sur son lit. » Je lui dis très vite dans une seul souffle.

« Pourquoi Bella te mentirait et... Attends-tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait deux lettres sur son lit ? » Elle me dit tout en continuant de me crier dessus

« Si » je lui dis en essayant d'être le plus calme possible, je ne veux pas m'effondrer devant ma famille.

« Alors donne-les-moi et laisse moi les lire ! » Elle hurle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, ce qu'il est probablement.

Je lui donne l'enveloppe qui est destinée à toute la famille, mais garde l'autre à mon nom dans ma main tremblante caché dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Elle était sur le point de se retourner et partir quand elle revient vers moi.

« Tu n'as pas dit qu'il y avait deux lettres ? Tu ne m'en as donné qu'une. » Elle me demande curieusement.

« Oui l'une des deux est adresser juste pour moi. » Je dis le plus calmement possible, mais a l'intérieur, j'ai vraiment envie d'exploser.

« Oh D'accord. » Cette fois, elle se retourne et marche jusqu'au reste des membres de ma famille. Ils ont tous un regard inquiet. Même Rosalie.

Je la suis doucement m'assoie en posant ma tête sur l'épaule d'Esmé, qui me fait des cercles apaisants dans le dos en me chuchotant a l'oreille que tout ira bien. Je me sens comme un enfant.

Alice prend un profondes inspirations et commence a lire,

 ** _Chères Cullen,_**

 ** _Je suis vraiment désolé de vous quitter de cette manière (particulièrement sans explication). Je ne le voulais vraiment pas, mais je dois finir quelques choses que j'ai commencées. Si je... Quand je reviendrais, je vous promets de tout vous expliquer. Rappelez-vous que je vous aime tous et que j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner quand je reviendrais. Soyez prudents._**

 ** _Avec plein d'amour,_**

 ** _Bella._**

 _Oh ma pauvre fille, je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par finir quelque chose qu'elle a commencé._ Esmé pense.

 _Bella. Où es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu du partir ?_ \- Carlisle

 _Oh sœurette. Où es-tu ? S'il te plaît ne te fais pas tuer. Ça détruirait Edward._ \- Emmett

 _Bella où est-ce que tu es parti ? Maintenant, je me sens mal d'avoir été une salope avec toi_ – Rosalie

 _Oh non ! J'espère que Bella va bien. Ça va détruire Edward._ \- Jasper

 _Bella ! Non Non Non Non ! Ma sœur, ma meilleure amie. Où es-tu ? Est-ce tu iras bien ? Reviens !_ \- Alice crie a l'intérieur de sa tête. Ses pensées sont les plus bruyantes

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment beaucoup d'information » Emmett boude

« Est-ce qu'elle a dit Si ? Est-ce qu'elle a dit si elle revient ? » Je hurle. Je m'effondre finalement en me roulant en boule au sol. Je sanglote de pleurs sans larmes, Esmé me prend sur ses genoux en me balançant d'avant en arrière comme un jeune enfant pour me calmer. Les minutes passent, mais les sanglots sont toujours là, mais moins bruyantes. La seule chose que je veux est ma douce Bella dans mes bras, je me souviens alors de la lettre dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Peut-être que j'aurais plus d'informations !

Je saute des genoux d'Esmé, laissant ma famille désemparée et confuse et cours dans ma chambre claquant la porte derrière moi. Je prends la lettre de ma poche et ouvre l'enveloppe et vois l'écriture de Bella. Je le lis à haute voix,

 _ **Mon Chère Edward,**_

 _ **Je suis vraiment désolé de te quitter sans explication, mais le coup de téléphone que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui n'était pas de Charlie, mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne m'a rappelé que j'avais des choses à finir. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir menti. J'espère que quand je reviendrais vers toi et ta famille, vous pourriez tous me pardonner, mais si vous ne le faites pas, je comprendrai. Je t'aime tellement et si je ne reviens pas, j'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur autre part. S'il te plaît n'essaye pas de me trouver parce que tu n'y arriveras pas. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.**_

 _ **Avec beaucoup beaucoup d'amour**_

 _ **Bella.**_

 _« Oh Bella ou est tu partie ? S'il te plaît ne te blesse et s'il te plaît reviens vers moi quand tu auras fini. Je t'aime »_

Avec ça je me roule en boule sur le lit (le lit que j'ai acheter pour Bella) et pleure sans larmes.


	3. Réunion de famille

**Identité Secrète.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 **BELLA POINT DE VUE:**

Après avoir écrit toutes les lettres, je place celle pour Charlie sur la table de la cuisine et celle pour les Cullen et Edward sur mon lit. Je regarde l'horloge encore une fois et monte pour vérifier que j'ai tout ce que j'ai besoin. Quand soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas en bas, ils étaient trop gros pour être Charlie et trop lourds pour être un des Cullen.

« Hagrid ! » Hurlai-je comme un évidence et cours le rejoindre en bas.

« Hagrid » Je hurle excité en le prenant du mieux que je peux dans mes bras.

« Salut Bells comment as-tu été ? »

« Bien, et toi ? »

« J'ai bien été, je suppose, excepté que le monde magique qui se détruit. Mais assez de bavardage, nous devons te ramener à ton frère avant qu'il ne devienne fou. » Grogne t-il.

Je prends sa main et là mes pieds ne sont plus au sol, je suis en train de voler. Ensuite en train de tourniller à travers la place

« Oof ! » Je grogne quand je sens mes pieds en contact avec le sol. Mes oreilles me fessaient mal et ma bouche avec un goût de métal.

Après mettre remis, je me redresse pour remarquer l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je laisse échapper un cri aigu et cours pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison sans hésitation.

J'ouvre la porte d'un claquement et cours vers Harry en me jetant dans ses bras. « Harry ! Tu m'as manquée.»

« Hey Bells » Murmure t-il. « C'est bon de te revoir. Tu m'as manquée. »

Je me détache de ses bras et me tourne pour voir mes deux meilleurs amis. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger « Ah ! » Criai-je, les serrant tous les deux dans mes bras. « Vous m'avez manqué tellement manqué tous les deux. »

« Très bien Bella, tu nous as manquées, mais nous avons besoin de respirer.» Me dis Ron en respirant difficilement.

« Oops désolé » Je rougis.

Quand je me redresse pour regarder le salon, je remarque que tout le monde est là. Fred, George, Mr Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fol Œil, Kingsley, Fleur Delacour, Lupin et Tonks.

« Salut tout le monde, je ne savais pas que vous veniez. » Dis-je, quelque peu surprise.

« Moi non plus je ne savais pas, mais tout le monde est là. » Dit Harry

« Hey Bells » J'entends deux voix me dire en même temps.

Je souris en sachant d'emblée les propriétaires de ces deux voix. « Hey Fred, Hey George. »

« Comment va notre copine préféré ? » Demandent-ils en même temps.

« Je vais bien » Je souris

« Et combien de fois tu t'es blessé et sois honnête » Questionnent t-ils.

« Quelques fois » je baisse la tête. Je relève les yeux et je vois à leurs airs qu'ils ne me croient pas. « D'accord plein de fois » Riai-je..

« On préfère ça » Disent t-ils en se marrant franchement.

C'est alors que Tonks se met à parler « Ah en fait, on a une grande nouvelle » elle dit en souriant « Remus et moi... »

« Oh ça va, on aura le temps plus tard de papoter, il faut fiche le camp d'ici. » Fol-Œil grogne en interrompant Tonks « Les Potter, vous n'êtes pas majeur ce qui veut dire que vous avez toujours la Trace sur vous. »

« C'est quoi la Trace ? » Harry et moi demandons en même temps.

« Si vous éternuez le ministère saura qui vous mouchent le nez, il faut utiliser des moyens de transport que la Trace ne peut pas détecter. » Fol-Œil explique. « Les balais sont plus rapides, nous irons par deux, comme ça s'il y a des mange-morts qui nous attendent dehors, ils ne seront pas qui sont les vrais Potter »

« Les vrais Potter ? » Harry demande

« Je crois que vous connaissez bien cette mixture. » Fol-Œil dit en prenant une petite bouteille du manteau de sa poche.

« Non » Harry commence.

« Il n'en ai pas question » je finis

« Je vous avez dit que ça leur plairaient » Hermione dit.

« Non, vous croyez que nous allons les laisser risquer leurs vies pour nous ? »

« Ça ne sera pas une nouveauté »

« Non ça c'est différent, vous allez prendre notre apparence » Harry dit sérieusement.

« Aucun de nous n'en a vraiment envie, au moins on prendra ton apparence et pas celle de Bella » dit Fred

« Imagine qu'il y est un problème et que l'on reste des petits crétins binoclards toute notre vie. » George continue

« Tout le monde ici est majeur les Potter, ils sont tout prêts à prendre le risque. » Dit Fol-Œil

Un toussotement se fait entendre derrière nous. Un petit vieil homme pratiquement chauve se tient là.

« En théorie, moi on ma obligé » il s'arrête en nous regardant « Mondungus Fletcher, un grand admirateur. »

« Ferme, la Mondungus » lui crie Fol-Œil « Allez Granger fais ce qu'on a dit »

Hermione vient vers nous et tire des cheveux de nos têtes ce qui me fait hurler de douleur.

« Bordel Hermione ! » Je m'écrie. Elle laisse nos cheveux dans les deux bouteilles de polynectar. Hermione part se placer vers Fleur et les garçons se mettent en ligne. Harry et moi observons en crainte.

« Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont jamais bu de polynectar je vous préviens on dirait de la pisse de gobelins. » dit Maugrey qui tend la bouteille au jumeau Weasley.

« Vous avez souvent eu l'occasion d'en boire Fol-Œil »

Mais Fol-Œil se contente de le fixer..

« Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère. » Dit Fred en prenant une gorgée de la potion. Fol-Œil se déplace pour voir Hermione qui boit avec un air de dégoût

Harry et moi regardons stupéfier Fred et Georges devenir plus petit, leurs cheveux roux passés du brun foncé. Mondungus devient un peu plus grand et commence à avoir des traits d'Harry. Ron quant à lui perd quelques centimètres et a les cheveux bruns d'Harry.

Hermione se transforme en devenant un plus petit avec ma couleur de cheveux rousse. Les cheveux de Fleur qui était d'un blond éclairant deviennent roux, son visage devient comme le mien et tout d'un coup, nous nous retrouvons devant quatre copies d'Harry et deux de moi.

« Woh, enfin, ont des vrais jumeaux » Fred et George disent synchroniquement.

« Pas encore » dit Fol-Œil en jetant des piles de vêtements au sol. Hermione, Fleur et moi allons dans la cuisine nous habiller. Nous nous changeons d'un sweat-shirt bleu clair et d'un simple jean.

Nous retournons dan le salon et on voit tous les Harry identiques vêtus de la même manière que nous. Je ne pouvais même pas dire le quel était mon frère.

« Très bien, on sera deux par deux, chaque Potter aura un garde du corps. Mondungus, tu seras avec moi, je veux te surveiller. Quant à Bella et Harry. »

« Oui. » Tout le monde répond.

« Les vraies Bella et Harry, mais ou est vous bon sang ? »

« Ici.» Harry et moi disons en levant la main.

« Vous serez avec Hagrid » nous dit Alastor.

« Je vous ai ramenés ici il y a 16 ans quand vous n'étiez pas plus gros qu'un baudruche, alors c'est normal que ce soit moi qui vous emmène aujourd'hui. »

« Tout ça est très touchant. En route ! » Fol-Œil hurle. Nous marchons tous en-dehors de la maison, je prends Pebbles (mon hibou) en même temps que Harry prend Hedwige et nous les faisons sortir de leurs cages. Nos hiboux volent dans le ciel de la nuit. Harry et moi montons dans la moto de Hagrid, je m'assois a droite et Harry qui est nerveux, s'installe à gauche.  
 _' S'il vous plaît, faites que tout le monde aille bien '_ je me répète dans ma tête.

Maugrey se place devant nous tous « Direction le Terrier » il grogne assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. « Je compte jusqu'à trois »

« Accrochez-vous bien tous les deux » Hagrid nous dit en nous regardant

J'entends la moto démarrer en même temps que Fol-Œil commence le décompte. 1, 2, 3 ! À trois, tout le monde a déjà décollé du sol. Je regarde Bill et Fleur voler sur un dragon et le reste sur leurs balais.


	4. Le Vol

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

À trois, nous avons décollé du sol pour voler dans les airs. L'air est froid, le vent fait souffler mes cheveux en arrière. Je regarde Harry à travers les nuages de l'obscurité et vois Fol-Œil passer devant nous avec son balai. Nous volons dans les airs d'abord le silence, mais quelques secondes plus tard nous entendons des hurlements, nous continuons de voler et les nuages disparaissent de devant nous et nous voyant une centaine de mange-morts qui jettent des sorts a tout le monde et dans toutes les directions.

« Hagrid, il faut aider les autres ! » Criai-je à travers le vent.

« Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, ce sont les ordres de Fol-Œil » Il me répond, il appuie sur un petit bouton de l'avant de la moto et des flammes apparaissent derrière nous nous fessant aller cinq fois plus vite. Nous perdons de la hauteur en nous rapprochant du sol et des mange-morts nous suivent

Dans un gros fracas, nous touchons le sol, Hagrid conduit tout aussi vite en évitant les voitures.

« Accrochez-vous ! » Nous hurle t-il.

« Stupéfix ! » Hurlai-je retournée en pointant un mange-mort qui tombe de son balai atterrissant au sol.

Ils continuent à nous envoyer des sorts et Hagrid continue de les éviter, mais un mange-morts jette un sort qui frappe un van qui roulait devant. Harry et moi regardons en horreur le van faire des tonneaux en s'approchant dangereusement de la moto.

Hagrid tourne sur la droite nous faisant rouler du mauvais côté de la route.

Des voitures se stoppent et crash en essayant de nous esquiver.

« Accrochez-vous, tous les deux ! » Nous crie Hagrid quand un bus et un gros camion roulent dans notre direction. J'agrippe rapidement au siège d'Hagrid qui nous fait rouler au mur puis en haut nous faisant rouler a l'envers.

Une fois avoir passé le bus et le camion Hagrid replace la moto au sol. Nous passons plusieurs voitures quand un mange-morts de derrière nous jette un sort qui frappe Hagrid en le rendant inconscient.

« HAGRID ! » Nous hurlons alors que sa tête heurte le volant.

Nous attrapons chacun un côté du guidon pour stabiliser la moto alors que les sorts nous tombent toujours dessus. Nous faisons voler la voiture quittant le sol encore une fois. Nous montons de plus en plus haut pour échapper au mange-morts. Un hibou blanc familier vole devant nous. Hedgiwe !

Elle vole jusqu'au mange-morts et réussi à en déstabiliser un. Et à notre plus grande horreur une lumière aveuglante verte la frappe.

Nous regardons en horreur l' hibou tomber dans les brumes de la nuit.

« NON ! » cri Harry en regardant son hibou mourir devant ses yeux. Une larme coule sur ma joue.

Le mange-mort derrière nous s'évapore dans les nuages, Harry et moi continuons de conduire quand ma cicatrice se met à me brûler. Je crie de douleur en même temps qu'Harry, la douleur continue et quand nous n'en pouvons plus nous reposons notre tête sur chaque côté du guidon en souffrant en silence. Je sens une sensation familière entrer dans mon esprit, ma main remue, je lève mon bras et ma baguette jette un sort dans cette direction, et même temps que Harry. De l'autre côté, nous pouvons voir nos sorts se confronter à une personne que je pourrais reconnaître n'importe ou. Voldemort !

Le ciel est rempli de couleur rouge et de vert, je sens le sort l'atteindre, mais avant que quelque chose se passe Voldemort disparaît et j'appuie rapidement sur le turbo de la moto.

Toute cette commotion a dû réveiller Hagrid, car quelques secondes plus tard, il commence à bouger en relevant sa tête du volant

La moto fait de gros grognement bruyant en descendant à terre. Nous atterrissons dans une grande flaque d'eau qui nous éclabousse partout.

Nous sautons hors de la moto et faisons notre jusqu'à la maison des Weasley ou Mme Weasley et Ginny attendaient. Nous étions trempés jusqu'à l'os, je pouvais sentir et entendre l'eau faire du bruit dans mes chaussures en marchant

« HARRY, BELLA, HAGRID ! » Mme Weasley hurle en courant vers nous avec Ginny la suit de près.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où sont les autres ? » Demande t-elle inquiète.

« Aucun autre n'est revenu ? » Questionne Harry.

« Molly, ils nous sont tombés dessus dès le début, on avait aucune chance » dit Hagrid

« Oh eh bien » fit t-elle en prenant de grandes inspirations « Heureusement que vous êtes sain et sauf. »

« Les mange-morts nous attendaient, c'était une embuscade » luit dit Hagrid pendant que Ginny marche vers nous.

« Ron et Tonks devraient déjà être là, Fred et papa aussi. » Elle dit avec la même expression inquiète de sa mère. Au même moment, nous entendons un bruit, Remus et un George blessé apparaissent. Il boite et il a du sang qui coule abondement de son oreille, il est retenu par Remus avec son bras autour de lui

« VITE, À L'INTÉRIEUR ! » Crie t-il, Harry court vers lui pour aider George. Ils marchent jusque dans le salon, nous restons derrière pour l'aider à s'allonger sur le canapé.

« Oh mon garçon » s'écrie Mme Weasley en voyant George

Alors que Mme Weasley s'occupe de George Remus attrape mon frère et moi et nous pousse au mur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » Dit Ginny, qui est totalement choquée.

Harry et moi respirons de plus en plus fort.

« Quelle créature se trouver dans un coin de la pièce la première fois qu'Harry et Bella Potter sont venue dans mon bureau à Poudlard ? »

« Vous êtes dingue » Harry lui crie

« Quelle créature ?! »

« Un Strangulot ! » Crions-nous.

Il desserre son étreinte sur nous et nous relâche finalement.

« Nous avons été trahis, Voldemort savait qu'on vous transférait ce soir, je voulais m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas des imposteurs. »

Nous hochons la tête. Un gros bruit se fait entendre dehors nous interrompant. Lupin court dehors suivit de Harry, Ginny et moi. Il sort sa baguette et la pointe sur Kingsley qui lui aussi pointe sa baguette sur Remus.

« Les derniers mots qu'Albus Dumbeldore nous a dits a tous les deux ? » Kingsley lui demande

Lupin sourit et lui dit « Harry et Bella sont les meilleurs espoirs que nous ayons, faites les confiances » Kinglsey fait retomber sa main.

Il se tourne vers nous et nous demande « Qu'est qu'il vous a trahi ? »

« Hedwige sans doute, elle essayait de nous protéger » dit Harry

Une autre lumière éclatante apparaît, nous voyons de loin un grand dragon avec Bill et Fleur dessus. Puis de l'autre côté Tonks et Ron. Hermione qui se tenait derrière Kingsley court pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Il le mérite, il a été extraordinaire. Je ne serais pas ici sans lui » dis Tonks en prenant Remus dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai ? » Hermione dit surprise

« Ça a toujours l'air de te surprendre » il lui dit

Harry et moi courons jusqu'à eu et les prenons dans nos bras. Nous nous séparons quand nous voyons Mr Weasley et Fred.

« Nous sommes les derniers ? » Il demande, mais perd progressivement son sourire en voyant nos visages « Ou est George ?

Nous allons tous dans le salon et Fred s'agenouille vers George qui est allongé sur le canapé

« Comment tu te sens Georgie ? »

« Comme un saint » George chuchote.

« Comment ? »

« Comme un sain, j'ai une auréole, une auréole Fred, tu saisis ? » en pointant son oreille blessée.

« Tout un monde de blagues sur les oreilles s'ouvre a toi et toi tout ce que tu trouves, c'est auréole, c'est affligeant »

« Je reste comme même plus beau que toi »

Je les regarde et j'ai envie de pleurer, ils sont tellement bien ensemble, on ne peut pas les séparer l'un de l'autre comme moi et Harry. Je fut sortis de mes pensées en voyant Bill s'approcher.

« Fol-Œil est mort » Mort ? Des milliers de choses me passent en tête.

« Comment ça, il est mort ? » Hurlai-je de rage.

« Mondungus a aperçu Voldemort et il a transplané. »

« Quelle mauviette » Je crie « Comment cela a pu arriver ? »

* * *

 _ **PLUS TARD CETTE NUIT**_

Nous sommes tous allé nous coucher très tôt. Hermione, Fleur et moi partageons la chambre de Ginny. Il est un peu près 22 heures, mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil, je ne fais que de penser aux événements récents. Je ferme les yeux pour trouver le sommeil, mais j'entends des bruits de pas, je me redresse sur le lit quand la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître une ombre sombre. Je laisse échapper un cri.

« Calme-toi Bella, c'est juste moi » dit une voix familière

« Harry ! » Je lui crie en chuchotant « Ne refais plus jamais ça »

« Bella, je m'en vais » il me dit et je commence à paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu t'en vas ? » Je chuchote en hurlant.

« Tu veux voir d'autres personnes se blesser à cause de nous ? »

« Bien sûr que non Harry »

« Viens avec moi alors. »

Je hoche la tête et prends mon essentiel les mets dans mon sac et sors de la chambre avec mon frère à mes côté. Je ferme tout doucement la porte de la maison derrière nous. Nous avons à peine fait quelques pas dehors que nous entendons une voix crier de derrière.

« Ou vous allez comme ça ? »


	5. Mariage Chez Les Weasley

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

Nous nous retournons simultanément pour trouver Ron Weasley en face de nous.

« Qu'est que vous faites ? » Demande Ron qui est visiblement blessée de nous voir partir sans avoir dit au revoir.

« Plus personne ne mourra, pas pour nous » Harry dit

« Pour vous ? » Assène Ron alors que nous nous retournons, « Vous croyez que Fol-Œil est mort pour vous ? Que George a reçu un sort pour vous ? Vous êtes peut-être les élues, mais ça va bien au-delà de ça, cela a toujours était au-delà de ça. » Il nous dit alors que nous nous retournons.

« Viens avec nous. » Je lui dis.

« Et laissé Hermione, ça ne va pas, on ne tiendrait pas deux jours sans elle. » Constate Ron « Ne lui répète pas surtout »

« Et moi ? » Je lui demande

« Et toi » il me demande

« Je suis intelligente »

« Ouais, je sais que tu l'es, mais Hermione est un génie et tu serais trop occupée à te rappeler la moitié des choses que Hermione fera » Ron rit. « Sans compter que vous avez toujours la Trace sur vous, et il y a le mariage...»

« Ça m'est égal, je me fiche du mariage. Désoler peut importe qui se marie. Il faut qu'on parte a la recherche des Horcruxes. C'est notre seule chance de vaincre Voldemort, plus on reste ici plus il devient fort » Crie Harry

« Ce soir, ce n'est pas le bon moment, on lui rendrait la tâche facile »

Harry et moi nous nous tenons ici à prendre une décision. Rester ou partir...

 _« Une journée de plus ne va pas nous tuer non ?_ _Je veux dire que nous pouvons toujours partir demain._ _Après le mariage.»_ Je pense. Je me tourne vers Harry qui me hoche la tête. La décision a été prise. Nous resterons pour une autre nuit et nous quitterons demain, peut importe ce que n'importe qui dira. Nous serons partirons demain.

Nous marchons tous en direction de la maison.

« Vous croyez qui le sait ? Parce que ce sont des parties de son âme les Horcruxes des parts de lui-même. Quand Dumbeldore a détruit la bague et que vous avez détruit le journal de Tom Jedusor, il a dû ressentir quelque chose. Mais pour détruire les autres Horcruxes, il faut les trouver. Mais ou ils sont ? Par ou on commence ? _»_ Je me remets au lit en attendant que le sommeil me vienne et environ heure plus tard, je m'endors d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

 _ **LE JOUR SUIVANT**_

Nous nous sommes réveillés de bonnes heures aujourd'hui pour les préparations du mariage. La maison qui a été décorée était remplie de ballons et des membres de la famille française de Fleur. Le dernier mariage auquel j'ai du assistée était celui de Renée et Phil durant l'été de ma cinquième année avant que j'aille vivre chez Charlie mais j'ai la forte suspicions que je vais y prendre du plaisir cette fois. Tout semble plus drôle avec les Weasley.

Je portais une robe bleu clair qui m'arrivait au genou, mes cheveux étaient coiffés en de longues boucles, mon maquillage très léger, mon collier favori au cou, le bracelet qu'Alice m'avait offert et d'une paire de ballerines. Je me tenais dans le salon auprès d'Harry lisant la Gazette du Sorcier un article sur Dumbeldore quand j'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprochant du salon et la voix de Ginny, je quitte rapidement pour leur donner un peu plus d'intimités.

Je me dirige dans le jardin ou George est appuyé contre le mur buvant de la bièrreaubeurre. Il a un large bandage enroulé autour de la tête qui lui couvre l'endroit ou se trouvait son oreille

« Salut. », Je lui dis

« Hey. » Il me réponds « Ou est Harry ? »

« À l'intérieur avec Ginny, je voulais leur donner un peu d'intimité. », Je lui réponds

« Dans ce cas. » Il me dit en marchant en direction du salon.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Je lui demande curieusement.

« Me resservir un verre. » il me dit machiavéliquement. « Tu viens ? »

Je hoche la tête ( en voulant savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait faire) et rentre dans la maison. Nous nous rendons en cuisine, je prends un verre du levier et me sers un peu de bierreaubeurre.

George se dirige vers le salon ou Ginny et Harry se trouver.

Je le suis. S'il s'apprêtait à embarrasser qui que ce soit je voulais être dans le coup. Une fois au salon, je vois mon frère embrasser Ginny donc je m'arrête avant d'entrer. Ils étaient tellement dans leur bulle qu'ils n'ont même pas remarquer notre présence, C'est tellement mignon ! Mais un aussi un peu zarbi maintenant que j'y pense. Une fille ne devrait jamais voir son frère dans ce genre de situation.

Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres sans toutefois y boire. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se séparent enfin.

« Bonjour » Fred et moi disons.

Ginny rougit furieusement et Harry se tient la gêné sachant que le frère de sa petite-amie et sa sœur les ont vu en train s'embrasser.

Il fait son chemin pour sortir dehors, je lui cours après, mais j'ai à peine ouvert la bouche qu'il me stoppe.

« Ne commence pas. » Il me dit en se retournant vers moi.

Je ferme directement ma bouche en supprimant mon envie urgente de parler. Nous marchons ensemble jusqu'au jardin sans dire un mot. On peut voir Mr Weasley pointer sa baguette sur le chapiteau qui repose par terre.

« Allez tous ensemble. 1, 2, 3 ! » Il crie aux autres qui se tiennent aux autres extrémités du chapiteau, le chapiteau se dresse. C'était assez petit pour y faire rentrer tous les invités, mais cette tente devait sûrement avoir un sort d'extension indétectable comme celle que nous avions à la Coupe du Monde Quidditch il y a trois ans.

Un énorme bruit se fait entendre de l'autre côté du jardin, un homme familier apparaît sur le chemin en direction de la maison en marchant vers nous.

Plus il continue de se rapprocher plus il me semble familier. Puis tout d'un coup, ça me vient, c'est le Ministre de la Magie. Je me tape intérieurement pour être aussi lente d'esprit.

« Oh merde » dit George. « Qu'est-ce que le Ministre de la Magie fait ici ? »

« Puis je parler à Mr Weasley, Mlle Granger et Mr et Mlle Potter ? » Il demande après s'être arrêté devant nous. Mme Weasley lui hoche la tête.

« Bien sûr, vous pouvez utiliser le salon si vous voulez » elle lui offre.

Le Ministre approuve de la tête et entre dans la maison avec nous derrière le suivant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il veut ? » Ron chuchote.

Je hausse les épaules, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de sa présence ici. Peut être est-il au courant de nos plans ou peut-être ça a un rapport avec Dumbeldore ce qui pourrait être mal venu.

« Qui sait ? Il peut être là pour parler de n'importe quoi, peut-être de Dumbeldore » Hermione dit en disant à haute voix ce que je pensais.

« Vous croyez qu'il le sait ? » Ron demande inquiet.

« Non, je ne crois pas, nous avons étaient assez discret » lui répond Hermione.

« Et même s'ils le savent ne répondaient à rien. S'ils ne peuvent pas trouver de preuves, ils ne peuvent rien faire contre nous. » Nous chuchote Harry.

Nous rentrons dans le salon avec le Ministre, Harry, Hermione et Ron sont déjà assis sur le petit canapé alors je m'assois sur le bras du canapé a coté de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ce plaisir Monsieur le Ministre ? » Je lui demande

« Nous connaissons tous les deux la réponse à cette question Mlle Potter » il dit en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de nous et y dépose un petit objet marron sur la table basse.

« Et qui est ? » Dit Harry.

Le Ministre ouvre son petit sac noir et en sors un parchemin, avec sa baguette, il fait léviter la feuille en l'air et commence à lire.

« Voici ci-après exposées, les dernières volontés testament d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore. Tout d'abord à Ronald Bilius Weasley, je lègue mon démunimateur, un objet de mon invention dans l'espoir que quand les choses lui paraîtrons les plus sombres il lui apparaîtra la lumière » le Ministre dis en donnant l'objet a Ron.

« Dumbeldore m'a légué ça ? » Il demande « Super. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Avant même que le Ministre réponde, Ron appuie sur le bouton et la lumière du salon disparaît. Il r appuie sur le bouton et la lumière revient

« Cool »

« A Hermione Jean Granger, je lègue mon exemplaire du compte de Beadle et Bard, dans l'espoir qu'elle les trouvera distrayants et instructifs. »

« Maman me le lisait souvent » dit Ron en regardant le livre. « Le sorcier et la marmotte sauteuse, la lapine et la babille et sa queue qui caqueter » rigole Ron.

Nous le regardons ne sachant pas de quoi il nous parle.

« Voyons lapine et la babille » Nous secouons nos têtes « Non ? » Il dit choquer.

« Ron, nous avons grandi avec Cendrillon et boucle d'or » je lui informe et il me regarde moi comme si j'étais folle.

« Cendrillon ? Ce n'est pas une maladie ? » Ron demande le plus sérieusement du monde. Ce qui me fait rigoler intérieurement.

« A Isabella Marie Lily Potter, je lègue la batte utilisé durant son premier match de Quidditch en lui espérant qu'elle lui sera utile, pleine de souvenir » il me dit en me passant la grande batte. Et Dumbeldore avait raison cela me rappelle plein de souvenir, là ou la vie était encore simple. Mon nom est gravé dessus. Tout d'un coup, la batte change de la taille d'un petit doigt dans ma main.

« Wow » je dis émerveiller

« Et à Harry James Potter, je lègue le vif d'or qu'il a attrapé a son premier match de Quidditch pour lui rappeler les bien fait que lui procure la persévérance et le talent » il dit en lui donnant la petite balle en or.

Hermione, le Ministre et moi s'attendons a ce que quelque chose se passe, mais rien.

« Alors c'est tout ? » Demande Harry

« Pas tout à fait, Dumbeldore vous a légué a tous les deux un deuxième objet. L'épée de Godric Griffondor. » Nous le regardons émerveiller. « Malheureusement, il n'appartenait pas à Dumbeldore de faire don de cette épée. En temps qu'objet de grande valeur historique cette épée appartient...

« A Harry et Bella » Hermione l'interrompt. « Elle appartient à Harry et Bella, elle est venue a eux quand ils en on eu besoin dans la chambre des secrets »

« L'épée peut se présenter parfois aux élèves de Griffondor qui en sont dignes Mlle Granger, il n'en fait pas la propriété de son sorcier. Et de toute façon personne ne sait où l'épée se trouve actuellement »

« Pardon ? » Demande Ron surpris.

« L'épée a disparu. J'ignore ce que vous avez en têtes, mais vous ne pouvez pas menez cette guerre vous seules. Il est trop fort » nous dit le Ministre.

 _ **PLUS TARD DANS LA JOURNÉE**_

Après le départ du Ministre, nous sommes partis nous préparer pour le mariage. Hermione arbore une robe rouge qui lui arrive au genou avec un adorable collier autour du cou. La cérémonie se passe parfaitement bien. Fleur a une longue robe blanche flottante et sa coiffure est magnifique.

Nous sommes maintenant autour d'eux en tapant des mains alors qu'ils sont en train de danser. Après qu'ils aient fini, Harry et moi marchons en direction des tables en voyant un visage familier assis, mais Luna Lovegood nous intercepte.

« Bonsoir Harry, Bonsoir Bella, j'ai interrompu le cours de vos pensées, je les vois s'estomper dans vos yeux. »

« Non pas du tout. » Je dis en secouant la tête « Comment ça va Luna »

« Très bien, un gnome de jardin vient de me mordre. »

« La salive de gnome est très bénéfique » dit un homme aux longs cheveux blonds derrière elle, qui j'assume être son père.

« Xenophilius Lovegood, nous habitons juste de l'autre côté de la colline » il se présente, en tendant sa main.

« Enchanté monsieur » Harry sourit en lui serrant la main. Je souris aussi et lui secoue ma main à mon tour. Il se retire et s'approche plus près de moi et mon frère pour nous chuchoter a l'oreille.

« Vous savez sans doute Mlle et Mr Potter que nous au Chicaneur contrairement aux lèches-botte de la Gazette Du Sorcier avons soutenu Dumbeldore de son vivant et depuis sa mort. Nous vous soutenons tout autant »

« Merci » nous lui disons.

« Viens papa Bella et Harry n'ont pas envie de nous parler pour l'instant, ils sont trop polis pour nous le dire » dit Luna.

Sacré Luna !

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, nous continuons de marcher à l'endroit où nous souhaitions nous rendre avant d'être interceptés par Luna. Assis a une table un vieil homme aux cheveux gris qu'il perdait été installé.

« Excusez-moi monsieur » Commence Harry.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons nous asseoir ? » Je finis

Le vieil homme se tourne pour nous regarder.

« Mlle et Mr Potter, je vous en prie. » il nous. Nous prenons place en face de lui.

« Nous avons lu votre article sur Dumbeldore dans la Gazette Du Sorcier, c'était très émouvant. Apparemment, vous le connaissiez bien » je lui dis.

« C'est moi qu'il est connu le plus longtemps. Si on ne compte pas son frère Aberforth, je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens ne tiennent jamais compte d'Aberforth »

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un frère » dit Harry

« Ah et bien Dumbeldore était très secret. Même étant enfant »

« Ne désespérez pas Elphias » dit une femme aux cheveux gris avec un grand chapeau rose a la table voisine. « Sa vie a été minutieusement passée au crible par Rita Skeeter. Dans un livre qui ne compte pas loin de 800 pages. J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un lui a parler, quelqu'un qui connaissait bien la famille Dumbeldore. Vous et moi savons de qui il s'agit Elphias. »

« Une monstrueuse trahison. » Il lui répond

« De qui est-ce que vous parlez ? » Je demande.

« De Bathilda Tourdesac » Elle dit en nous regardant.

« Qui ? » Je la demande.

« Voyons, c'est la plus grande et la plus célèbre historienne de la magie du siècle dernier, elle était aussi proche des Dumbeldore que l'on pouvait être. Je suis sûr que Rita Skeeter s'est dit que ça mérité un petit voyage à Godric's Hollow histoire de fouiner dans la cage de cette vielle chouette. »

« Godric's Hollow ? Bathilda Tourdesac habite à Godric's Hollow ? » Demande Harry.

« Oui, c'est là qu'elle a connue Dumbeldore. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il vivait la aussi ? » Questionne Harry.

« La famille s'était installée la après que le père a tué ces trois moldues. Oh quel scandale cela a été. Franchement, mes enfants êtes-vous sur de l'avoir connu ? » Elle termine.

 _« Je n'en suis plus si sur »_ Je pense. Des bruits sifflant se font entendre, je me lève et Harry fait de même. Subitement une lumière bleue brillante volante se place au centre de la tente.

Nous nous mettons tous en cercle autour se demandant de quoi il s'agit.

« Le ministère est tombé, le ministre de la Magie est mort. Ils arrivent. » Dit une voix claquante. C'est bien rapidement que tout le monde s'agite dans tous les sens quand des ombres noirs s'infiltre dans la tente.

Des Mange-Morts.

« Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mlle et Mr Potter. » Elphias dit avant de transplaner.

Les mange-morts arrivent et commence a attaquer et c'est à ce moment là que nous savons que nous devons partir. Harry court pour atteindre Ginny, mais Remus le stoppe.

« Va-t'en Va-t'en » Il hurle en le poussant en arrière

Il est toujours réticent alors je le prends par le bras et nous emmène en direction d'Hermione et de Ron, et à la seconde où je prends la main d'Hermione nous transplanons hors d'ici.


	6. RAB et les Mangemorts

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

Une douleur à ma jambe comme un choc électrique me submerge au moment ou mes pieds viennent en contact avec le sol. Un gros bruit se fait entendre derrière nous, je me retourne pour voir un énorme bus rouge foncé dans notre direction. Nous nous réfugions rapidement sur le trottoir en nous tenant tous la main.

Nous prenons route pour marcher dans la foule londonienne.

« Ou sommes nous ? » Demande Ron.

« Sharp-spree Avenue. Je venais ici au théâtre avec mes parents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y ai pensé, ça m'est venu comme ça. » Lui répond Hermione « Par là »

Nous continuons a marcher dans la foule jusqu'à que Hermione nous mène dans une allée.

« Il faut qu'on se change. » Elle dit.

Elle ouvre son sac et commence à en sortir des vêtements.

« Un sortilège d'extension indétectable ? » Je demande.

« Un sortilège d'Extension indétectable. » Elle répète, me confirmant que j'ai raison. Elle nous tant chacun des vêtements.

« T'es renversante, toi » lui dit Ron.

« Ça a toujours l'air de te surprendre » Dit Hermione en répétant les mots de Ron de la veille.

Un lourd grondement se fait entendre du sac et Hermione relève la tête.

« Ah, ça doit être les livres. »

Hermione et moi nous nous séparons un peu des garçons pour nous changer. Je suis vêtue d'un haut à manche longue de couleur crème avec une veste violette, un jean déchiré et de mes converses noires. Après s'être tous changer nous rentrons dans un petit café vide.

Nous nous installons à une table au milieu de la pièce. Il n'y avait personne ici sauf nous. Mais il est comme même 21 heures alors je doute que beaucoup de personnes se bousculent dans les cafés à cette heure de la nuit.

« Et les invités au mariage ? On devrait aller les aider. » Dit Harry inquiet.

« Ils étaient après vous, on les mettrait en danger en y retournant.»

« Ron a raison » chuchote Hermione alors qu'une serveuse qui écoute de la musique un peu trop fort dans son casque arrive. Elle toussote pour faire remarquer sa présente. Nan, mais comme si on ne l'avait pas entendu avec sa musique.

« Café ? »

« Un Cappuccino s'il vous plaît » dit Hermione. La serveuse tourne vers Ron.

« Ce qu'elle a dit. » Il dit.

« Moi aussi » dit Harry.

« Pareil. » Je finis.

Elle prend nos commandes puis repart sans un regard vers nous.

« Où est-ce que l'on va aller ensuite ? » Demande Ron. « Au Chaudron Baveur ? »

« C'est trop dangereux. Si Voldemort a renversé le Ministère alors aucun des lieux habituel n'est sûr. Toutes les invitées du mariage devront se cacher. » Dit Hermione.

« Mon sac à dos avec toutes mes affaires, je l'ai laissé au Terrier » Harry dit.

Hermione secoue la tête lentement.

« Tu plaisantes ? » Il dit alors que deux hommes en combinaison bleue passe devant nous.

Elle laisse échapper un soupir. « J'ai préparé l'essentiel depuis des jours. Au cas où »

« En parlant de ça, tu aurais pu me trouver mieux comme gilet, c'est un petit peu trop serré...» lui dit Ron.

Je ne leur payer pas attention, mon regard été fixé sur les deux hommes devant nous. Quelques choses ne collent pas. Je garde mes yeux sur eux sans payer attention a ce que mes amis se disaient. Heureusement que je l'ai regardé, car quelque secondes plus tard, je les vois sortir une baguette de leurs poches.

« A terre ! » Je crie, quand les deux hommes se retournent pointant leurs baguettes dans notre direction. Nous nous baissons à terre alors que la table explose.

« Stupéfix ! » Je crie en pointant ma baguette sur l'un d'entre eux. Il tombe au sol derrière le comptoir

« Pétrifucus Totalus ! » crie Hermione en pointant le second. Et c'est à ce moment-là que serveuse à la musique trop forte choisie de revenir en regardant autour d'un air ahuri. Tout est dans un salle état les tables, chaise et sans compter les deux hommes inconscient à ses pieds.

« Sortez ! Allez-vous-en ! » Hermione lui hurle.

Elle nous regarde tous avant de repartir de l'endroit où elle était venue.

« Fermer tout et éteignez les lumières. » Dit Harry une fois la serveuse partie.

Ron prend son déluminateur de sa poche et absorbe les lumières de la pièce. Hermione, quant à elle, baisse les stores et ferme le magasin. Nous sortons par la porte de derrière pour atterrir dans l'allée avec les deux sorciers (mangemorts) inconscients avec nous.

« Celui là s'appelle Rahall. Il était dans la Tour d'Astronomie quand Rogue a tué Dumbeldore. » Je dis.

« Lui s'est Dolohv je l'ai vu sur des affiches, on le rechercher. « Dit Ron en pointant sa baguette sur l'individu. « Alors qu'est qu'on va faire de toi ? Tu nous tuerais si tu étais à notre place. »

« Si on les tue, ils seront que nous sommes la » Lui dit Harry.

« Ron. » Hermione essaye de le raisonner.

« Imagine qu'il est tué Fol-Œil. » Dit Ron en se retournant vers nous. « Qu'est-ce que vous ressentirez ? »

« Il vaut mieux... »

« Effacer leurs souvenirs. » Je finis la phrase d'Harry.

« C'est vous les chefs. Hermione, t'est la meilleure en sortilège. » Dit Ron en caressent du bout de son pouce la joue blessée d'Hermione.

Je pouvais voir à quel point ça la blesser de faire ce sort. Le sort qu'elle a utilisé sur ses parents pour qu'ils ne se souviennent plus d'elle. Je caresse son bras gentiment en signe de réconfort et d'encouragement. Elle s'avance lentement vers les deux corps inconscients des deux mangemorts. Elle s'avance doucement vers eux en pointant sa baguette sur eux.

« Oubliettes » dit elle d'une voix tremblante. Une lumière bleue quasi-transparente sort de leurs corps pour aller se réfugier dans la baguette d'Hermione.

Nous quittons rapidement l'allée pour rejoindre les rues.

« Comment ils ont su que l'on était là ? » Demande Harry.

« Vous avez peut-être encore la Trace sur vous. » Hermione suppose.

« Impossible, la Trace est levée à 17 ans, c'est la loi des sorciers. » Informe Ron.

Nous continuons a marcher quand Hermione s'arrête abruptement, clairement ennuyer par quelque chose.

« On n'a pas fêté votre anniversaires, Ginny et moi, on avait fait un gâteau. On aller l'apporter à la fin du mariage. »

« Honnêtement, c'est très gentil d'y avoir pensé, mais on a bien failli se faire tuer par ces deux mangemorts il y a quelques minutes alors... » Je lui rappelle.

« Oui. C'est vrai que vu comme ça » elle murmure.

« Il faut quitter les rues. Ce cacher quelque part. » Je dis après un long silence.

« Où est-ce que l'on va ? » Ron questionne.

« Au 12 Square Grimmaurd bien sûr. » Je lui réponds

 _ **0oo00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo**_

* * *

Nous arrivons rapidement au Square Grimmaurd, nous nous tenons entre le numéro 11 et 13. Les deux bâtiments se séparent l'un de l'autre lentement pour faire place au numéro 12. Aucun moldus a l'intérieur ne sait ou a ressenti la séparation des bâtiments.

Nous montons les quelques marches du perron, la magie fait ouvrir la porte doucement. Baguettes à la main, nous rentrons à l'intérieur alors que la porte se ferme derrière nous. Ron allume la lumière et au même moment, un tas de poussière au sol s'agite pour donner forme à Dumbeldore qui fonçant sur nous.

Hermione et moi laissons échapper un cri avant que le tas de poussière s'évapore devant nous.

« C'était quoi ce truc ? » Demande Ron.

« Sûrement, une idée de Fol-Œil. » Dit Hermione.« Au cas où que Rogue ait décidé de venir fouiner. »

Nous entendons aucun bruit de là ou nous sommes. Hermione s'avance pour lancer un sort, mais rien ne se passe.

« Nous sommes seuls. »

 _ **0o0o0o0oo0o0**_

* * *

Cette nuit nous nous sommes endormi dans le salon. Harry, Hermione et moi avons dormi dans les trois canapés et Ron par terre. Je me suis réveillée tôt, je ne pouvais pas me rendormir après le rêve que je venais d'avoir, même s'il n'était pas aussi dérangeant que certains autres.

Mon rêve.

Il y avait une brillante lumière verte avec Voldemort de ce côté. C'était pendant la nuit du vol au Terrier. Puis il y avait Mr Ollivander dans une sorte de cave avec Voldemort à son cou. Ils parlaient de baguettes. Quelques choses à propos d'une baguette de Sureau. Ils étaient sur le point d'en parler quand je me suis réveillée.

Je m'assois sur le canapé en me frottant les yeux. Une fois bien réveillée, je regarde autour de la pièce et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur mon frère. Il me regarde aussi.

« Salut » Je lui murmure.

« Salut » il me répond en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi. « Est-ce que tu as rêvé ? »

« J'ai eu un rêve avec Ollivander. Et toi ? » Je demande.

« Pareil. Tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais nous allons le savoir bientôt. » Je lui dis.

Nous laissons Hermione et Ron dormir pour aller explorer les pièces de l'étage de la maison, avec nos baguettes a la main pour transmettre de la lumière dans le couloir sombre. À la fin des escaliers il y a une porte avec le nom de Sirius dessus.

Harry ouvre la porte, nous rentrons dans l'ancienne chambre de notre parrain décédé. Les murs de la pièce sont noir et blanc en rayure avec des posters de joueurs de Quidditch, dans le coin de la pièce il y a une sorte de minis squelettes accrochés au plafond. Dans le coin de mon œil, je remarque un livre à moitié caché par une écharpe de Griffondor.

« Harry regarde ça.» Je lui dis en pointant le livre.

Il prend le livre et le retourne et derrière une photo de Bathilda Tourdesac! La Bathilda Tourdesac qui a connu Dumbeldore. Sur la face du livre il y a écrit en grosses lettres HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE.

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées quand j'entendis d'une pièce sur le même étage que nous Ron hurler.

« Harry, Bella, vous êtes où ? J'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

Nous remettons le livre en place et marchons dans une chambre à l'autre côté du couloir.

« Charmant. » Dit Hermione depuis la porte en regardant le désordre de la chambre.

Ron la fait reculer gentiment pour fermer légèrement la porte.

« Regulus Artucus Black » lit Hermione sur la porte.

« R.A.B » Ron dit.

R.A.B sont les initiales qui ont été signer dans la note laissée dans le médaillon.

Nous descendons les escaliers en silence et nous nous asseyons autour de la longue table de dîner. Harry sort la note de sa poche et place le médaillon sur la table.

« Je sais que je serais mort bien avant que vous liseriez ceci, j'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire. R.A.B » lit Harry.

« R.A.B était le frère de Sirius. » Dit Ron surpris.

« Oui. » Répond Hermione. « Reste à savoir s'il a détruit le véritable Horcurxe. »

Un bruit se fait entendre d'un placard ou Kreatur avait souvent l'habitude de se cacher. Nous nous levons tous lentement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je marche doucement jusqu'à la source du bruit et pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte avant de l'ouvrir abruptement.


	7. Le Médaillon

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

J'ouvre la porte, et il était là de l'autre côté, un petit Elfe laid. Kreaturr !

Harry entre dans le placard et attrape Kreaturr par son vêtement pour le relâcher devant une table, mais Kreaturr se faufile se cacher derrière la table.

« Tu étais en train de nous espionner hein ? » Harry lui crie.

« Kreaturr était en train de surveiller. » Dit Kreaturr.

« Il sait peut-être ou est le vrai médaillon. » Dit Hermione.

Je prends rapidement le faux médaillon posé sur la table et le passe à Harry.

« Tu as déjà vu ça ? » Harry lui demande en grognant presque.

« Kreaturr ! » Je lui hurle quand il ne répond pas.

« C'est le médaillon du maître Regulus. » Il nous dit en grognant.

« Il y en avait deux, c'est bien ça ? » Questionne Harry. « Où est l'autre ? »

« Kreaturr ignore ou se trouve l'autre médaillon. »

« Oui, mais vous l'avez déjà vu. Est-ce qu'il était dans cette maison ? » Hermione lui demande durement.

« Sale sang-de-Bourbe, les mangemorts arrivent…. » Kreaturr insulte en s'avançant vers elle.

Ron à ce moment fulminait. Il attrape l'objet le plus proche de lui qui s'avère être une poêle et tente de le frapper à la tête, mais Hermione l'arrête avant que l'objet atteigne Kreaturr.

« Réponds-lui. » Je lui dis.

« Oui, je l'ai vu ici, dans cette maison. Un objet très maléfique. » Il chuchote.

« Pourquoi maléfique ? » Harry lui demande.

« Avant que Mr Regulus ne meure, il a ordonné à Kreaturr de le détruire, mais en dépit de tout ce que Kreaturr a tenté, il n'y est pas parvenu. » Il dit en se reculant vers la porte.

« Mais ou il est maintenant ? Quelqu'un la prit. » Dit Harry.

« Il est venu une nuit, il a pris beaucoup de choses y comprirent le médaillon. »

« Qui ça ? Qui s'était Kreaturr ? » Je lui demande.

« Mondungus. » Il chuchote. « Mondungus Fletcher. »

« Trouve-le. » Nous lui ordonnons et il ferme les yeux avant de transplaner hors de cette maison.

Alors que nous attendons Kreaturr de revenir, nous retournons dans le salon. Ron et Hermione sont assis au piano et Harry et moi sommes assis sur le canapé a regarder son vif d'or volé au-dessus de nous.

« Ils ont une mémoire tactile. » Dit Hermione en s'asseyant devant nous. « Quand Scrimgeour te l'a tendue pour que tu le prennes, j'ai cru qu'il s'ouvrirait quand tu le toucherai. Que Dumbeldore y avait caché quelques dedans. »

Juste à la fin de la phrase d'Hermione, nous entendons un gros bruit provenant de la cuisine. Nous courons tous à la source du bruit.

Et nous voyons le fameux Mondungus Fletcher passer la porte avec Kreaturr sur les épaules lui couvrant la bouche et Dobby à sa jambe gauche.

Mais Dobby ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

« Harry et Bella Potter si longtemps ça faisait. » Dobby dit.

« Dobby qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Je lui demande alors qu'il monte sur la longue table de dîner.

« Dobby a vu Kreaturr dans le chemin de travèrse ce que Dobby a trouvé étrange et ensuite Dobby a entendu Kreaturr prononcer le nom d'Harry et Bella Potter et la Dobby a vu Kreaturr parler avec le voleur. » Raconte Dobby tout en marchant sur la table.

« Je ne suis pas un voleur. » S'écrie Mondungus. « Je suis un revendeur. D'objet rare et magnifique »

« T'es un voleur Dungus tout le monde le sait. » Dit Ron.

« Maître Weasley quel bonheur de vous revoir. » Dit Dobby en serrant la main de Ron.

« Écoutez, j'ai paniqué cette nuit-là d'accord ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si Fol-Œil est tombé de son balai. » il nous dit.

« Quand vous avez fouillé toute la maison et ne le niez pas, vous avez trouvé un médaillon nan ? » Je lui demande.

« Pourquoi il avait de la valeur ? » Il demande.

« Vous l'avez toujours ? » Hermione lui demande.

« J'étais en train de vendre mes trucs sur le chemin de travèrse quand une vielle peau du Ministère demande à voir ma licence. Elle dit qu'elle va m'envoyer en taule. Et elle l'aurait fait si le médaillon ne lui avait pas tapé dans l'œil. »

« Cette sorcière, vous savez qui s'était ? » Demande Harry.

« Non... » Il commence, mais des journaux au sol ont l'air d'attirer son attention. Il en attrape un en nous le présentant. « C'est elle, regardez, avec son foutue nœud rose. »

Sur la photo était Mme Dolorès Ombrage !

Ombrage ! Comment sommes nous supposer d'avoir le médaillon. Le ministère est à haute sécurité et nous rentrons jamais sans nous faire arrêter... Je pense que c'est le moment d'utiliser un peu de polynectar.

 _ **O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**_

* * *

Après le départ de Mondungus, nous nous sommes tous assis autour de la table pour établir un plan pour rentrer dans le Ministère.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demande Ron.

« C'est évidant. Nous prenons du polynectar en prenant l'apparence de travailleurs du Ministère et nous cherchons Ombrage et le médaillon. » Je dis.

« Comment on fait ça ? » Me demande Harry à côté de moi.

« Nous attendons à l'extérieur et quand ils arrivent, on les endort puis nous leur prenons un peu de leurs cheveux pour la potion et nous rentrons dans le Ministère. » Je lui dis.

« D'accord, nous fessons ça quand ? » Demande Hermione.

« Demain. » Dit Harry.

Un grand claquement de porte nous fait relever la tête et le tas de poussière de Dumbeldore se matérialise à la porte.

« Je ne vous ai pas tué ! » Dit une voix familière.

Lupin !

Il marche jusqu'à nous, mais il a l'air différent. Ses yeux sont fatigués et ses cheveux ont l'air... Plus gris. Il a l'air plus vieux qu'il ne l'ai.

« Lupin qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Lui demande Harry.

« Hé bien sais que Dumbeldore vous a envoyé en mission et que vous n'êtes pas supposé de me le dire, mais si vous me le dites, je serai capable de vous aider. » Il nous explique.

Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ? Et Tonks ? Et leur fils ?

« Et votre fils et Tonks ? » Je lui demande.

« Elle... Elle va bien. Elle est avec ses parents. »

« Mais pourquoi vous les quittez juste pour nous aider ? » Demande Hermione alors que je pensais la même chose. S'il venait nous aider, il serait loin pour des mois (possiblement) ou ne pas revenir. Il risquerait sa vie pour aider des élèves et enfants de ses meilleurs amis décédés.

Quelques choses ne coller pas.

« Avoir un fils avec un loup-garou n'est pas bien vu dans notre communauté. Tonks a perdu beaucoup de ses amis à cause de moi. Peut-être que ce serait mieux si je m'en allai. » Il dit.

Alors c'est pour ça ?!

« Alors vous êtes prêt à quitter votre femme et votre fils seul ? De laisser votre fils orphelin de père juste parce que vous êtes lâche. » Harry lui hurle.

Franchement, je ne blâme pas Harry pour son énervement. Remus a besoin de retrouver son esprit, aucun enfant mérite de grandir sans ses parents !

« Pardon ? » Dit Lupin.

« Vous l'avez très bien entendu. Vous êtes prêt à quitter votre famille parce que vous avez peur ? » Je lui hurle à mon tour et je le vois devenir de plus en plus en colère.

« Vous êtes un lâche. Et si mes parents étaient là, ils diront la même chose. Vous êtes un LÂCHE ! » Cri Harry.

Lupin sort sa baguette avant de lancer un sort à Harry l'envoyant au mur puis il se retourne et part.

« Harry ça va ? » Je lui demande inquiète.

« Je vais bien. » Il grogne en frottant l'arrière de sa tête avec sa main. Je l'aide à se relever avec l'aide d'Hermione.

« Harry pourquoi tu as dit ça ? » Hermione demande.

« Parce qu'il a besoin de retrouver son esprit. » Harry lui répond.

« Personne ne devrait grandir sans parents Hermione » Je dis sombrement et avec ça le sujet est abandonner.

* * *

 _ **EDWARD POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

J'étais dans le coin de ma chambre dans l'ombre. Je me trouve ici depuis des jours, depuis que Bella était partie. Ma Bella me manquer tellement que je n'avais même pas la force de faire autre choses.

« Oh ma douce angélique Bella où est-tu ? Que fais-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi. » Je murmure mes pensées a voix haute.

J'ai besoin de sa chaleur, sa peau douce qui touche la mienne, sa voix apaisante, le son réconfortant de son cœur et de son odeur de lavande. J'ai besoin d'elle dans mes bras.

Mais est-ce que la révérai-je. Ma fiancée.

J'écoute les pensés de ma famille en bas au salon.

« Oh mon pauvre garçon. Il est tellement brisé. Si seulement il y avait quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour lui. Oh Bella où est-tu ? Nous avons besoin de toi » Esmé

« Oh Belsy où est-tu ? Edward n'est rien sans toi, ni cette famille. » Emmett

« Oh Bella où est-tu ? J'ai besoin de ma sœur et Edward a besoin de toi. Il n'a pas bougé de sa chambre depuis que nous avons lu les lettres. S'il te plaît reviens. » Alice.

Je m'arrête aux pensées d'Alice.

« Alice ! » Je hurle. Et ma pixie de sœur arrive dans ma chambre en se plaçant devant moi.

« Est-ce que tu peux voir Bella ? » Je lui demande sans émotion dans ma voix.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, j'ai essayé, mais je ne peux pas la voir » elle tourne en rond puis ferme les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et je lis son esprit pour voir la vision qu'elle a reçue.

Une grande femme mince portant une costume noir et blanc et des talons sur lesquels elle trébucher. Elle avait des cheveux blonds levés en chignon, elle marchait dans un grand hall avec plein de personnes autour.

« C'était quoi ça ? Ce n'était pas Bella ! »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolée. » Dit gentiment Alice.

« Ce n'est pas grave Alice » je lui dis. Elle me fait un sourire triste puis redescend en bas.

Je me roule en boule au sol avec mes yeux fermer en souhaitant de pouvoir dormir et ne plus me réveiller jusqu'à que Bella revienne.


	8. Le Ministère

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

Je me tenais devant une grande statue pour tenter d'attraper des travailleurs du Ministère afin que je puisse les endormir pour prétendre être eux. Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient actuellement en train de faire pareil.

Vous pouvez facilement dire s'ils étaient des moldues ou pas, car les sorciers et sorcière essayent trop durement à les ressembler.

Je remarque une grande femme blonde venir de mon côté. Elle essayer tellement de se fondre dans le paysage, mais je pouvais voir une baguette sortir de sa poche.

 _« Bingo !_ _»_ Je crie dans ma tête. J'attends qu'elle marche jusqu'à l'angle de la rue, je prends ma baguette et lui jette le sort, elle commence a tomber, mais je l'attrape avant l'impact avec le sol.

Je m'assure que personne ne regarde et l'emmène dans le coin d'une pièce où je vois Hermione, Ron et Harry avec des travailleurs du Ministère aussi.

« Tu l'as ? » Je demande à Hermione.

Elle sort quatre petites bouteilles de son sac et nous passe chacun une bouteille.

« Bien rappelez vous prenez un de leur cheveu et mettez le dans la potion. Puis buvez le et changez de vêtements. On se voit au Ministère. » Elle dit avant de partir.

Je me déplace vers la femme blonde et tire d'un coup sec un de ses cheveux, or de sa tête. Après l'avoir mis dans dans la potion, je le bois.

Et c'est dégoûtant. C'est grumeleux et froid. Ça a un goût de vomi et de merde. Beurk !

Après avoir fini de boire, je me recroqueville au sol en me serrant l'estomac en espérant ne pas vomir la potion. Quelque moment plus tard, je sens mon corps picoter et vibrer puis ça s'arrête. Je me lève en me sentant parfaitement normale et plus grande, je pars me regarder dans le miroir, mais la personne que je regardais n'était pas moi, elle est à la fin de sa vingtaine et a une peau de pêche, de longs cheveux blonds en chignon et des yeux bleu nuit. Elle porte une jupe crayon noir serré, une chemise rayée noir et blanc et un blazer noir.

C 'était moi...!

Je pars vers ou Hermione se trouver, mais je remarque ce que j'avais au pied. Des talons ! Oh no ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais je continue mon chemin vers Hermione ou la personne que Hermione est. Une femme à l'âge moyen avec des cheveux brun clair levé en chignon aussi et des yeux comme les miens, elle est vêtue d'un blazer marron avec des rayures, or et violet comme sa jupe crayon avec des collants noir.

« Salut Hermione.» Je lui chuchote. « C'est quoi ton nom exactement ? »

« Hum... C'est Mafalda Hopkins. Et toi ? »

J'ouvre mon sac et en sors une carte avec mon nom dessus.

« Hum... Evra Alinda. » Je lui réponds. « Nous devons y aller. Allons-y. »

Je rentre dans une espèce de toilettes publique ou tout le monde faisait la queue sur chaque porte, mais personne n'en ressort.

« Nous devons entrer dans la cuvette et tirer la chasse. » Je crie. « C'est dégueulasse. »

« Allez. » Dit Hermione en prenant mon bras en me faisant rentrer dans une queue pour une cabine et avant que je ne le sache, c'était à mon tour d'y entrer.

Je rentre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je met une première jambe dans l'eau froide de la cuvette puis l'autre avant de tirer la chasse. Je me sens virevolter avant d'attérir au sol.

J'y étais. J'ai réussi à entrer dans le Ministère. Je marche dans la foule et a la fin se trouve une grande statue, Hermione et Harry se trouvent déjà là. La statue représentée des moldues écraser par une sorte de gros mur.

« Ce sont des moldues ? » Demande Harry.

« Oui. » Lui répond Hermione avec dégoût. « A leur juste place. »

Ron arrive vers nous.

« Je me sens tout bizarre. » Il dit en tirant le col de sa chemise.

« Bien sûr, tu te sens bizarre, tu es une différente personne. » Je lui informe.

« Combien de temps tu as dit que ça ferait effet le polynectar Hermione ? » Harry demande en se tournant vers elle.

« Je... Je ne l'ai pas dit. »

Nous nous tenons ici en silence.

« Allez, il faut qu'on y aille. » Je dis en brisant le silence. Nous avançons séparément jusqu'à un ascenseur vide. Les portes commencées à se fermer quand un homme aux cheveux blond en nattes arrêtent les portes.

« Catermol, ça continue de pleuvoir dans mon bureau et ça fait deux jours. » Il dit en s'adressant à Ron.

« Vous avez essayé un parapluie ? » Ron demande incertain.

« Je ne vais pas tarder à descendre Catermol. »

« À descendre ? » Ron demande.

« Pour interroger votre femme. Si la statue du sang de ma femme n'était pas claire et que le directeur du département de la justice magique me filait un travail, je pense que j'en ferais une priorité. » Il s'arrête. « Vous avez une heure. » Il dit avant de s'en aller.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se ferme et démarre rapidement et brutalement. Je me maintiens grâce l'appui au plafond.

« Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Ma femme est toute seule en bas. » Dit Ron paniqué.

« Ron... » Je commence.

« Tu n'as pas de femme. » Harry finit.

« Ah ta raison. »

L'ascenseur s'arrête au département des mystères magique ou Ron doit se rendre.

« Et comment j'arrête la pluie ? » Il demande.

« Essaye Finite Incantatem. » Hermione lui suggère. Et il sort de l'ascenseur.

« Finite Incantatem. » Il se murmure. « Et si ça ne marche pas ?! »

Mais avant que l'un d'entre nous puissent répondre l'ascenseur était déjà partie pour s'arrêter un peu plus loin.

« Si on n'arrive pas à repérer Ombrage dans l'heure, on cherche Ron et on revient un autre jour d'accord ?» Dit Harry.

Hermione et moi hochons la tête alors que les portes s'ouvrent sur une petite femme habillée tout de rose. Dolorès Ombrage !

« Ah Mafalda, Evra. » Elle sourit en entrant dans l'ascenseur. « C'est Traverse qui vous envoie ? Très bien. Nous descendons directement. Albert, vous ne sortez pas ? » En se tournant vers Harry

Harry tout raide sort en marchant très bizarrement puis se retourne vers Hermione et moi alors que la machine reprend son chemin.

Hermione se tient au coin nerveuse, mais Ombrage, quant à elle, a un grand sourire plastifié au visage.

« Alors comment allez-vous mesdemoiselles. » Elle rit sottement.

« Oh, nous allons bien. » Je dis avec mon plus beau faux sourire en espérant qu'elle n'a pas remarqué la nervosité dans ma voix.

L'ascenseur descend et les portes s'ouvrent sur un grand couloir noir avec beaucoup trop de portes. Ombrage sort en premier et prend la première porte sur la gauche. Ses talons claquent bruyamment. Nous suivons derrière elle silencieusement. Nous entrons dans une salle sans porte avec devant nous des tribunes de chaises en cercle, au milieu il y a une petite chaise devant un grand bureau. Je connais cette pièce ! Cette salle est la même pièce ou Harry et moi avons été interroger par le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque pour avoir utilisé de la magie devant Dudley pour échapper au Détraqueurs.

« Allez-vous asseoir. » Elle nous dit, sa voix faite écho dans la pièce. « Prenez note. » En pointant les sièges juste en bas du bureau. Silencieusement, Hermione et moi prenons place.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Hermione me chuchote à l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Je hausse mes épaules, car je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. L'un avec de long cheveux noir foncé et l'autre avec des cheveux court blond.

Elle portait un pull gris et une longue jupe noire. Elle a les cheveux brun clair en demi-chignon.

« Mary Elizabeth Catermole ? »

« Oui. » Réponds la femme en chuchotant.

« Vous habitez 27 Chizburshed Garden Great Tolling, Mère de Maisie, Ellie et Alfred. Épouse de Reginald Catermole. »

Elle lui répond par un petit hochement de tête. À ce moment Harry et Ron arrive d'une porte creuse.  
« Reg.» Appelle Mary.

En voyant Ron ne pas bouger Harry l'attrape par les épaules et le pousse en avant. Il marche gêné juste derrière elle en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Mary.

« Merci Albert. »

« Mary Elizabeth Catermole une baguette vous a été confisquer ce matin à votre arrivée au Ministère est ce bien cette baguette ? » Ombrage demande en levant une baguette.

« Oui.»

« Pouvez-vous nous dire s'il vous plaît a quel sorcier ou sorcière, vous avez pris cette baguette »

« Je ne l'ai prise à personne. Je l'ai acheté sur le chemin de Traverse chez Ollivander quand j'avais 11 ans. Elle m'a choisie. Elle répond à Ombrage.

« Vous mentez, les baguettes ne choisissent que des sorciers et sorcière, or vous n'êtes pas une sorcière. »

« Mais si. Dis leur Reg, dis leurs ce que je suis. »

Ron bredouille. Je me tourne vers mon frère pour voir que son regard est fixé au cou d'Ombrage, je me tourne pour la regarder et je le vois. Le médaillon.

Je me retourne vers Harry pour le voir sortir sa baguette de son manche son visage commencer à faire des bulles sur sa peau.

« Albert ! »

« Vous mentez Dolorès et on ne doit pas mentir. » Dit Harry alors que son visage a repris son apparence normal.

« Stupéfix. » Il crie en lui jetant le sort. Hermione se lève et arrache le médaillon de son cou, elle me le passe et je le passe à Harry.

« Mais c'est Harry Potter. » s'écrie Mary

« Oui, ta raison, on pourra le raconter aux enfants. » Lui dit Ron en courant dans le couloir.

Nous arrivons à l'ascenseur, mais en nous tournant nous voyant plusieurs Détraqueurs à nos trousses. Une fois rentrer a l'interieur je me rend compte que mon visage a retrouver sa forme normal. Je vois mon frère qui se tient devant nous pour tous nous protéger avec ses bras. J'attrape ma baguette de mon blazer.

« Expecto Patronum.» Je crie en envoyant les Détraqueurs hors du couloir. L'ascenseur s'arrête au rez-de-chaussée, je vois que Hermione est aussi redevenue elle-même mais pas encore Ron. Nous sortons en baissant la tête, mais quelques travailleurs commencent à nous reconnaître.

« Mary, rentre chez nous, prend les enfants, je te rejoindrai là-bas. Il faut que l'on quitte le pays, tu comprends ? »

Elle hoche la tête. « Oh Reg » elle murmure avant de l'embrasser passionnément à pleine bouche et c'est à ce moment-là que Ron reprend son apparence normale. Elle se recule et le regard incrédule et le vrai Reg arrive de derrière seulement vêtue de son débardeur et d'un caleçon. Mon Dieu que c'est gênant.

« Mary. » Il dit confus.

« Reg. » Elle dit toute aussi confuse.

« Allez Ron. » Je hurle en lui faisant un mouvement de la main pour qu'il vienne.

Il se sépare des Catermole inconfortablement et viens nous rejoindre. Nous marchons dans la foule en essayant de se fondre dans la masse, mais c'est cause perdu.

« Ce sont les Potter. » Crie, une femme. Et tout le monde se stoppe pour regarder dans notre direction. « Attrapez-les. »

Nous commençons à courir avec des sorciers derrière nous qui tente de nous capturer. Nous leur envoyons des sorts en poussant les personnes sur notre chemin. Nous arrivons aux cheminées qui se ferme tour à tour, mais nous arrivons à une cheminée encore ouverte, nous sautons dedans dans une brillante lumière verte. Je me sens tourner quand mes pieds quitte le sol. Puis tous s'arrêtent mon corps tombe au sol.


	9. Pense à toi

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

Je me retrouve allongée au sol, je me frotte l'arrière du crâne en regardant autour de moi.

« Ooww. » Je grogne. « Ou diable sommes-nous ? Non non ne répond pas. Pourquoi sommes-nous dans une forêt ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Je pensais que tu étais supposé de nous ramener au Square Grimmaurd. » Dit Harry en marchant vers elle, je me lève à mon tour pour la voir, mais m'arrête horrifiée.

Ron était allongé par terre gémissant de douleur, son bras était presque détacher de son épaule, avec lui, Hermione qui essaye de le consoler.

« On y était. » Elle pleure. « Mais Yaxley m'avait agrippé le bras, et comme il a vu où on était, je me suis dit que l'on ne pouvait pas rester alors je nous ai ramenés ici.»

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Ron ? » Je lui demande.

« Il a été désarticulé. » Elle me répond les joues ruisselantes de larmes. « Harry, Bella vite dans mon sac, il y a un flacon nommé Essence de Dictame. »

Harry court jusqu'au sac en question et cherche dans le sac infini d'Hermione.

« Vite ! » Crie Hermione.

Harry sort sa baguette et crie. « Accio Dictame. »

Une petite bouteille remplie de lumière bleue fluide vol du sac de perles. Harry l'attrape me la lance et je cours la donner à Hermione.

La petite bouteille s'ouvre avec une pipette et Hermione laisse échapper quelques gouttes au bras blessé de Ron.

« Chut ça va aller. » Hermione lui dit pour le calmer ce qui a l'air de marcher.

« Bella reste avec Ron s'il te plaît.» Me demande Hermione.

Je hoche la tête et m'agenouille à côté du blessé en lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » J'entends Harry demander à Hermione a quelques pas de Ron et moi.

« Les sortilèges de protection. » Elle répond. Elle fait des mouvements circulaires avec son bras en murmurant des sortilèges. « Tu na qu'a monter la tente.»

« La tente ? Où est-ce que tu veux que je trouve une tente ? » Il demande, mais son regard se retrouve bientôt attirer par le sac de perle d'Hermione.

Il marche jusqu'à lui et pointe sa baguette dessus.

« Accio Tente. »

Une grande tente jaune vol du sac.

« Comment va Ron ? » Me demande Hermione en revenant vers moi.

« Oh, ça peut aller. » Je lui réponds.

« Est-ce que tu peux me passer mon sac ? » Elle me demande.

Je hoche la tête et marche jusqu'au sac en question, mais en passant, je vois Harry tenter de mettre la tente.

« Frérot, tu es un sorcier utilise la magie. » Je lui dis.

En rigolant, je repars vers Hermione et lui passe son sac.

« Merci. » Elle me dit en me regardant dans les yeux. Elle fouille dedans quelque temps et en sors une écharpe de bras. « Il va devoir porter ça pendant quelques jours. »

Elle lui place soigneusement l'écharpe autour de lui pour ne pas lui affliger plus de douleur qu'il en a déjà. Je me lève et la laisse pour rejoindre mon frère qui a enfin monté la tente.

« Tu as pris mon conseil à ce que je vois. » Je le taquine.

« Haha moque toi autant que tu veux. » Il dit.

Je m'avance et entre ma tête a l'intérieur. Bordel, c'est énorme !

« C ' est bien de voir que tout est en place. » Je lui dis.

« Ouais et je l'ai fait moi-même. » Il dit fièrement.

« Laisse moi deviner, tout, c'est mis à voler de partout et tu as fait sort pour tout ranger avant que l'on ne le voie n'est-ce pas ? » Je l'interroge.

Ses yeux quittent les mieux pour regarder le sol.

« Ha Ha ! » Je crie. « Je le savais ! »

« Roh la ferme. »

« Allez, je sais que tu m'aimes. » Je lui dis en frappant son bras taquinement.

Ce sont ces moments-là qui me manquent. Avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de calme et de bon délires avec mon frère. Ce qui est très rare depuis un moment.

Je me retourne et vois Ron passer devant moi, mes yeux trouvent ceux d'Hermione pour lui qu'est-ce qui se passe.

« Je lui ai dit de se reposer pendant un moment et qu'après nous essayeront de détruire le médaillon. Est-ce que tu l'a ? »

Je tire la chaîne d'autour de mon cou et le fait pendre devant moi.

Elle hoche la tête puis part. Je me retourne et regarde la forêt autour de nous en pensant au Cullen, me demandant ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

Mon accro du shopping de sœur, mon gros nounours de frère, Jasper qui est toujours là pour me calmer, la belle Rosalie qui me détester pour des raisons inconnues jusqu'à récemment, mes seconds parents et enfin mon Edward. Mon tendre, doux, calme, protecteur, fort et beau Edward. Ses adorables yeux dorés qui me font fondre a chaque fois que je les vois, ses cheveux bronze désordonnés dans lesquels je n'ai juste envie d'y mettre mes mains.

« J'espère qu'ils vont bien. » Je pense a voix haute.

Je sens cette sensation étrange qui pénètre dans mon esprit.

« Bordel de... » Je murmure. « C'était quoi ça ? »

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Une familière étincelle s'allume dans mon cerveau. La même que quand je suis avec Edward.

Edward !

Une petite vision me percute.

 _« Alice où est-elle ? » Un Edward brisé demande._

 _« Je ne sais pas Edward. Je n'arrive pas à la voir. » Lui chuchote Alice._

 _« Je vais la chercher. » Hurle Edward en se levant du coin de sa chambre._

 _« Mais elle a dit de ne pas la suivre. » Alice lui rappelle._

 _« Je m'en fiche Alice. Elle l'autre moitié dont j'ai besoin. Comment te sentirais-tu si ça était Jasper ? » Edward demande entre ses dents ce qui fait taire Alice._

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je sors de la vision. J'ouvre mes yeux pour me retrouver encore dans la forêt.

« Waow ! Ça doit être ça ce qu'Alice ressent. »

Je me secoue la tête pour me remettre de ce qui vient d'arriver. Ce que j'ai vu. Oh non !

« Oh non ! Edward, tu ne dois pas me suivre. Tu te mettras en danger. »

Je cours hors du champ de protection qu'Hermione a placé.

« Alice si tu peux m'entendre ne laisser pas Edward venir me chercher. Il se mettra en danger. Crois-moi. Mais je vais bien, regarde. » Je fais gesticuler mes mains devant mon visage. « Tu vois. Je suis dans une forêt avec des amis et nous allons parfaitement bien. Je reviendrai bientôt. Je le promets. Je vous aime tous. Souvenez-vous de ça. Bye. » Avec ça, je referme mon esprit.

« S'il te plaît vois ça Alice. » Je prie silencieusement.

* * *

 _ **EDWARD POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

. Oh Bella où est-tu ?

J'ai un t-shirt que Bella a portera côté de moi. Ça sent comme elle.

Ça fait trois semaines maintenant. Trois horribles semaines sans fin depuis que j'ai vu Bella. Ma tendre Bella.

Je me tourne vers Alice qui est assise au bord de mon lit.

« Alice où est-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas Edward. Je n'arrive pas à la voir. » Chuchote Alice.

« Je vais la chercher. » Je hurle en me levant du coin de ma chambre.

« Mais elle a dit de ne pas la suivre. » Alice me dit.

« Je m'en fiche Alice. Elle l'autre moitié dont j'ai besoin. Comment te sentirais-tu si ça était Jasper ? » Je lui demande entre mes dents. Elle se tait et se retourne pour quitter ma chambre, mais se stoppe soudainement, une vision lui arrive.

 _« Alice si tu peux m'entendre ne laisser pas Edward venir me chercher. Il se mettra en danger. Crois-moi. Mais je vais bien, regarde. » Elle fait bouger ses mains devant elle. « Tu vois. Je suis dans une forêt avec des amis et nous allons parfaitement bien. Je reviendrai bientôt. Je le promets. Je vous aime tous. Souvenez-vous de ça. Bye. »_

Et la vision s'arrête.

« Bella. » Je chuchote.

« Tu vois, elle ne veut pas que tu viennes. Elle veut que tu restes ici. Avec nous pour attendre son retour. » Alice dit.

« Mais si elle ne revient pas. » Je dis en m'allongeant dans mon lit inutile.

Alice court à vitesse vampirique vers moi. Elle enroule ses petits bras autour de moi en me frottant le dos gentiment. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit elle qui me conforte, je veux des bras chauds et doux autour de moi, ceux de mon ange.


	10. Tentative

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

 _ **PLUS TARD DANS LA JOURNÉE**_

Cela faisait un peu près une heure et demi que nous étions dans la forêt. Je me suis changé dans un pull blanc et d'un jean. Ron s'est réveillé il y a 15 minutes alors nous nous sommes réunis pour détruire le médaillon maintenant.

Je prends l'Horcruxe de mon cou et le place a terre à un mètre de nous.

Ron commence en premier.

« Incendio ! » Cri Ron. Le médaillon s'enflamme, mais ne brûle pas.

« Impervious ! » Dit Hermione. Le médaillon bondit pour retomber au sol.

« Defindo ! » Cri Harry en pointant l'Horcruxe.

« Reducto ! » Hurlai-je en espérant que le sort fasse quelque chose à ce stupide médaillon. Mais rien !

J'en ai assez de ce stupide bidule. Je m'avance en jetant sorts après sorts sur le médaillon. Je veux juste en avoir fini avec ce truc. Le détruire en prenant un pas de plus pour tuer Voldemort et vivre nos vies en paix ou je pourrais retourner à Forks chez ma deuxième famille. Chez mon Edward.

Je soupire de frustration en réalisant que les sorts jetés ne font rien a ce stupide Horcruxe. Frustrée, je tourne les talons et marche en direction la tente.

« Putain de médaillon. » Murmure-je, Harry passe devant moi et passe le médaillon autour de son cou.

« Nous allons le porter à tour de rôle.» Dit Harry en le cachant sous son t-shirt.

Nous nous retournons en même temps et il me suit, nous nous posons derrière la tente jaune. Nous nous asseyons par terre. Harry sort le petit bout d'un miroir que Sirius nous a offert a notre quinzième anniversaire.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et me regarde dans le miroir en question. Mes cheveux sont mal coiffés et des cernes bleus apparaissent en dessous des mes yeux. Je ne fais pas d'habitude attention a quoi je ressemble, mais là, je suis vraiment horrible.

 _'' Sirius pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes ?_ _''_ Je me demande. Des larmes menacent de couler, mais je les retiens du mieux que je peux.

Harry sort le médaillon de son t-shirt et le fait tourner. La seconde suivante, ma vision se retrouve dans une pièce sombre.

Un vieil homme qui frissonne est recroqueviller dans le coin de la pièce entouré de boite de tonne de baguettes.

 _'' Dis-le-moi Gregorovitch '' Questionne Voldemort faisant tomber les boites au sol._

 _''On me la voler '' Répond un homme tremblant de tout son êtrr._

 _'' Qui est-ce ?_ _Le voleur '' Persiste Voldemort_

 _La vision change et nous volions dans un grand couloir jusqu'à qu'une porte en bois s'ouvre pour révéler un jeune blond sauté de la fenêtre._

 _'' Un jeune homme, c'est lui qu'il la prise, je ne l'ai jamais revu._ _Je le jure sur ma vie.'' Tremble t-il toujours_

 _'' Oh, je te crois '' souris mauvais Voldemort._ _'' AVADA KEDAVRA ''_ Il crie et Gregorovitch s'effondre au sol.

Et je fus ramené dans la forêt. Je vois Hermione se tenir devant mon frère et moi.

« Je penser que ça s'était arrêté. » Dit-elle « Vous devez fermer votre esprit. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser rentrer. »

« On essaye Hermione. » Sifflai-je gacée« Tu-sais-qui a trouver Gregorovitch. »

« Le fabricant de baguette ? » Interroge t-elle surprise.

Harry hoche la tête. « Il veut quelque chose que Gregorovitch avait et qu'il na plus. Il veut cette chose à tout prix. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. »

La radio dans la tente se fait de plus en plus entendre et Harry se lève pour aller l'éteindre.

« Non. Ça le réconforte. » Défends Hermione.

« Ça me tape sur les nerfs Hermione. » Réplique hargneusement Harry. « Qu'est qu'il espère entendre ? De bonnes nouvelles ? »

« Il espère ne pas entendre de mauvaises nouvelles. »

« Dans combien de temps, nous pourrons voyager ? » Demandai -je

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » Répond Hermione. « Je fais tout ce que je peux. » Elle rajoute en voyant l'expression d'Harry.

« Tout ce que tu peux ce n'est pas suffisant ! » Hurle Harry, rouge de colère.

Je suis surprise de l'excès de colère d'Harry. Il ne lève jamais la voix. Excepté quand... non ne pense pas à ça. Mauvais souvenir.

« Enlève-le. » Ordonne Hermione.

Harry enlève la chaîne du médaillon de son cou.

« Tu ne dirais pas ces choses si tu ne le porter pas. » Dit t-elle.

Elle n'as pas tord...

Harry dépose le médaillon dans la main d'Hermione et elle repart dans la tente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Me murmure Harry qui est toujours assis à côté de moi.

« Hé bien, je suppose... que nous devons trouver un moyen de détruire le Horcruxe. » Soufflai-je. « Et rapidement. »

« Ouais ta raison. » Il se lève et m'offre sa main.

Je prends sa main et il m'aide à me lever du sol.

Nous marchons jusqu'à la tente pour nous rendre dans la pièce tablée. Nous passons Ron qui écoute toujours la radio contre son torse.

Je prends quelques livres qu'Hermione a ramenées et nous installons à table.

Pages après pages et toujours rien pour nous aider. Je baisse la tête défaite, du coin de l'œil, je vois Harry faire de même.

Je regarde dehors pour apercevoir qu'il fait déjà nuit noir.

« Ugh, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tu viens ? » Dis-je, me retournant vers mon frère.

Il hoche la tête et nous nous levons. Après juste quelques seconde marche nous voyons trois personnes floues se tenant devant Hermione. L'un d'entre eux se tenait juste en face de ma meilleure amie qui avait littéralement arrêté de respirer. Je pouvais reconnaître ces personnes.

Ce sont des rafleurs !

Quelque chose attire l'attention du rafleur en face d'Hermione, et il se remette tous à marcher.

« Des rafleurs. » Dit Harry à haute voix.

« Il a senti mon parfum. » Dit-elle chevrotante.

Nous remarchons de là ou nous étions venus.

« La prochaine fois, tu n'en portera pas. » Je lui souris. « Au moins, nous savons que tes sorts sont efficaces. »

« Quand pourrons nous partir ? » Demande Harry.

« Je te l'ai dit, Ron est trop faible pour transplaner. » Hermione répond.

« Dans ce cas, nous irons à pied. »

Nous nous rapprochons de la tente pour voir Ron rôder dehors. Il a l'air contrarié. Je passe devant lui souriant, mais il se contente de me foudroyer du regard en rentre dans la tente à son tour.

Je fronce les sourcils confuse. Ron et moi sommes meilleurs amis. Quelque chose a changé ?

Je souffle un bon coup et marche jusqu'à mon lit sans me préoccuper de changer de vêtements, je suis trop fatiguée.

Cela a été une longue journée. Oui, une très longue journée.


	11. La nuit ou nous étions 4

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

Jour après jour, nous cherchions des Horcruxes à travers le pays pour pouvoir les détruire. Plus les jours passent plus Ron devient distant. Il ne fait que de rester dans son coin à écouter sa radio. Il ne semble pas avoir envie de nous parler. Il a sa radio allumée partout avec lui ce qui me rend folle.

J'adore Ron. Il est comme un second frère pour moi franchement, mais il a vraiment l'air d'avoir une dent contre moi, je peux m'apercevoir qu'il inflige le même traitement à Harry.

Nous venons de terminer une grande randonnée, nous nous sommes installés autour d'un grand lac et je suis esquintée. Je marche vers mon lit et tombe en soupirant. Trop de fatigue, mon corps est courbaturé de partout, je commence à puée, je n'ai pas eu de douche depuis des semaines.

Cela fait 2 mois 3 semaines 6 jours 7 heures et 12 minutes que j'avais quitté les Cullens et 2 mois et 3 semaines qu'on avait quitté le Terrier. Et franchement, je commençais à perdre la tête. Nous avons été là pendant tout ce temps et tout ce que l'on a fait, c'est de trouver le médaillon.

* * *

 _ **PLUS TARD DANS LA JOURNÉE**_

J'étais allongée sur la table avec Hermione et Harry assis dans la pièce ouverte d'à côté, je me battais contre mes paupière lourdes et Hermione coupait les cheveux d'Harry. J'étais allongée sur la table à regardé le plafond de la tente et à ne rien faire

Je me retourne vers Hermione en entendant les paires de ciseaux tomber au sol, son expression faciale change comme si elle se rappeler de quelque chose. Elle court vers moi et prend un des livres sur lesquels j'étais allongé. Hélas, j'ai réagi trop rapidement ce qui ma fait tomber avec les autres livres.

« Désolée, Bella. » Dit-elle me dépassant.

« Je vais bien. » Grommelle-je. « T'inquiète, je vais bien. »

Harry passe une main sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux et l'autre, il me la tend pour m'aider à me relever.

Prenant sa main, il m'aide à me soulever du sol et je m'assois sur le banc. Je regarde Hermione qui tourner frénétiquement les pages d'un livre en murmurant des paroles.

« Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide. » Dit-elle dans sa barbe alors qu'elle s'arrêtait sur une page en particulier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande-je me levant du banc pour regarder le livre en question.

« Tous les deux, vous avez détruit le journal de Tom Jédusor dans la chambre des secrets il y a cinq ans, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui avec des crochets du basilic. Si tu me dis que tu as un des crochets dans ton fichu sac brodé de perles. » Réplique lentement Harry.

Hermione ignore sa dernière phrase et continue de parler.

« Tu ne comprends pas, dans la Chambre des Secrets, vous avez tué le basilic avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Sa lame est imprégnée de venin du basilic. L'épée... »

« Absorbe que ce qui la renforce. » Harry et moi disons d'une même voix.

« Exactement. Et c'est pour ça...» Elle dit.

« Qu'elle peut détruire les Horcruxes. » Mon frère et moi continuons.

« C'est pour ça que Dumbeldore vous la léguez. »

Je souris en sentant un énorme poids sur mes épaules se dissiper. Maintenant, nous savons comment les détruire.

« Tu es brillante, je pourrais t'embrasser maintenant. »

« Et bien merci Harry. » Fit Hermione les joues les joues legèrement rougissante

C'est à ce moment-là que les lumières s'éteignent de la pièce s'éteigne.

Je me retourne pour voir Ron à l'entrée tenant son déluminateur. Il rappuie dessus et de la lumière en sors pour se replacer dans les lampes.

« L'épée a été volée. » Dit Ron. « Oui, je suis toujours là, mais continuez, je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance. » Il rajoute sarcastiquement.

Nous tombons dans le silence.

« Écoute si tu as quelques choses à dire ne te gêne pas crache le morceau. » Harry l'encourage.

« D'accord, je vais le cracher, mais ne t'attend pas à me voir sauter de joie à l'idée de devoir trouver une chose de plus. » Grince Ronald.

« Je croyais que tu savais à quoi tu t'engager. » Harry lui dit.

« Ouais moi aussi, je croyais. » Il grogne.

« Attends, je suis désolé, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe là. Je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qui n'est pas à la hauteur de tes espérances. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on séjournerait dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, qu'on trouverait un Horcruxe tous les deux jours, tu croyais être de retour chez ta maman pour Noël ? » S'énerve Harry en se plaçant devant lui.

« Non, je croyais qu'après tout ce temps, on aurait au moins au moins accompli quelques chose. Je croyais que tu savais ce que tu faisais. Tous les deux ! » Il dit en se tournant vers moi.

Je lève ma main. « Hé laisse moi en dehors de ça, veux-tu.»

Ron se retourne vers Harry.

« Je t'ai dit tout ce que Dumbeldore ma dit. » Réplique Harry exaspéré.

« Ce que Dumbeldore ta dis ce n'est pas suffisant. » Hurle mon prochain ex-meilleur ami « Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'écoute la radio toutes les nuits ?! Pour m'assurer que je n'entendrais pas le nom de Ginny ou Fred ou George, ou des parents. »

« Tu crois que je ne l'écoute pas moi aussi ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ?! » Hurle Harry.

« Non, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait. Vos parents sont morts, vous n'avez pas de famille ! »

Choque, voilà ce que je ressens, Ron doit être vraiment énervé, car il ne dirait jamais quelque chose de ce genre. Qu'est ce qui lui prends pour débiter des conneries de ce genre.

Mon choc se transforme rapidement en peine. Pourquoi il dit ça ? Ça me donne envie de lui mettre une énorme gifle qu'il sentira bien, mais je ne le fais pas. Je me retiens.

« Ron » Sifflai-je essayant de le séparer d'Harry.

« Les garçons arrêté !» S'écrie Hermione m'aidant.

« Alors Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! »

Il retire le médaillon de son cou, le jette à terre et se tourne vers Hermione.

« Et toi ? Tu viens ou tu restes ? »

Elle détourne ses yeux de Ron. « Ron, je-je ne peux, j'ai dit à Harry et Bella que j'aiderais. Je tiens ma parole. »

Je lui souris et elle aussi, mais son sourire n'attend pas ses yeux. Je pouvais voir à quel point elle était triste de la tournure des événements.

« Très bien alors. »

Il nous regarde tous une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller. Je reste figée sur place à regarder interdite l'endroit où il a disparu. Je me reprends rapidement et lui cours après en criant son nom.

Le ciel était noir et je n'avais aucune idée ou je marchais, mais je continuais de courir. J'arrive vers une colline et cris son nom pour qu'il revienne avant qu'il ne fasse une chose regrettable. J'espérais qu'il soit toujours là.

Je descends de la colline et marche entre les arbres que j'arrive à identifiée. Je suis essoufflée, mais je continue de marcher à travers la forêt en espérant le trouver.

« Ou sommes nous ? » Une voix inconnue demande.

« J'sais pas. » Réponds une autre voix.

Je regarde derrière l'arbre ou je suis pour voix deux mangemorts dos à moi. C'est là que je commence à m'inquiéter. J'étais un peu trop loin de la tente et probablement hors du charme de protection qu'Hermione a placée.

Après m'être assurée qu'ils ne me regardent pas, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et j'ai couru le plus vite que j'ai pu. J'esquivais les arbres et écarter les branches de mon chemin, pendant un moment, j'ai oubliée là ou je devais me rendre ce qui ma fait chuter sur une bûche.

Je me relève et enlève boue sec de mes vêtements.

Je rentre essoufflée dans la tente et vois mon frère conforté une Hermione qui pleure. Harry me remarque et cours vers moi.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça Isabella Lily Marie Potter ! » Cri t-il rassuré me serrant dans ses bras.

« Désolée. » Je dis gentiment en le serrant aussi.

Il me relâche pour me regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les cheveux ? » Demande t-il en enlevant les broutilles de ma chevelure.

« Hum, je suis tombée en courant dehors après que j'ai vu des mangemorts. » Expliquai-je en murmurant la dernière partie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Demande t-il interdit.

« J'ai dit que j'ai vu des mangemorts alors je me suis mise à courir. »

« Oh mon Dieu, tu vas bien ? Ils t'ont vue ? » Demande t-il inquiet en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne m'ont pas vu, j'ai couru avant qu'ils ne me voient. » Réponds je.

Je me tourne vers Hermione, ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, des larmes continuent de couler sur ses joues.

« Oh Hermione. » Je dis en me ruant vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras..

Elle met sa tête dans mon cou en continuant de renifler.

« Je suis désolée, je vais ruiner ton t-shirt. » Elle dit en essayant de s'écarter.

« Ça na pas d'importance. Tu es plus importante qu'un t-shirt Mione. » Je lui dis

Plus tard dans la nuit, je m'endors sur la chaise à côté de ma meilleure amie qui pleure le départ de Ron.


	12. Les Montagnes

_**I** **dentité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

Les jours passaient et nous trouvons rien du tout. Depuis hier, nous nous sommes installés en haut des montagnes. Hermione est distante comme jamais. Le départ de Ron l'a vraiment blessée.

Il est 22H, Hermione, Harry et moi sommes dans la pièce principale, mais aucun de nous prend la parole. Seul le crachat de la radio rempli, la pièce. Mione est assise sur les petites marches d'escalier, Harry est assis se contentant de fixer le mur et moi, je lis Les Hauts de Hurlevent (qui est mon livre préférée soit dit en passant) allongée sur mon lit et pense à Edward.

Les crachats de la radio s'estompent pour laisser place à de la musique folklorique. Harry se lève se dirige vers Hermione et lui offre sa main. Elle accepte et se lève à côté de lui. Harry lui enlève le Horcruxe du cou puis le jette sur le lit à côté puis ils se mettent à danser gauchement. Je m'assois sur mon lit et les regarde attentivement.

 _'' Pass me that lovely little gun  
My dear, my darling one  
The cleaners are coming, one by one  
You don't even want to let them start  
_

 _They are knocking now upon your door  
They measure the room, they know the score  
They're mopping up the butcher's floor  
Of your broken little hearts  
_

Hermione a déjà retrouvé son sourire et elle se met à vraiment danser en tourbillonnant avec mon frère en rigolant ensemble.

 _Forgive us now for what we've done_  
 _It started out as a bit of fun_  
 _Here, take these before we run away_  
 _The keys to the gulag_

 _O children_  
 _Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
 _Children_  
 _Rejoice, rejoice_

 _Here comes Frank and poor old Jim_  
 _They're gathering round with all my friends_  
 _We're older now, the light is dim_  
 _And you are only just beginning_

 _O children_

 _We have the answer to all your fears_  
 _It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear_  
 _It's round about and it's somewhere here_  
 _Lost amongst our winnings_

 _O children_  
 _Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
 _Children_  
 _Rejoice, rejoice_

 _The cleaners have done their job on you_  
 _They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove_  
 _They've hosed you down, you're good as new_  
 _They're lining up to inspect you_

 _O children_

 _Poor old Jim's white as a ghost_  
 _He's found the answer that we lost_  
 _We're all weeping now, weeping because_  
 _There ain't nothing we can do to protect you_

 _O children_  
 _Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
 _Children_  
 _Rejoice, rejoice_

 _Hey little train! We are all jumping on_  
 _The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
 _We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
 _And the train ain't even left the station_

 _Hey, little train! Wait for me!_  
 _I once was blind but now I see_  
 _Have you left a seat for me?_  
 _Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

 _Hey little train! Wait for me!_  
 _I was held in chains but now I'm free_  
 _I'm hanging in there, don't you see_  
 _In this process of elimination_

 _Hey little train! We are all jumping on_  
 _The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
 _We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
 _It's beyond my wildest expectation_

 _Hey little train! We are all jumping on_  
 _The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
 _We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
 _And the train ain't even left the station ''_

La chanson se termine et leurs sourires s'effacent de leurs visages. Je les regarde tous les deux inconfortablement.

« Par Merlin, c'est gênant. » Dis-je à voix basse en retournant à la lecture de mon livre.

Je me rallonge sur mon lit. Le silence continue toute la soirée jusqu'à que l'on aille se coucher. Demain, nous aurons peut-être une journée chargée.

Ce sont les rayons du soleil m'ont réveillée ce matin. Je m'assois et m'étire en regardant autour, mais personne à l'horizon. Je me lève en grognant et baille un bon coup. Je peux dire que je n'ai jamais été du matin.

Je prends mon sac et en sors des vêtements pour la journée d'aujourd'hui et me change.

J'erre à travers les petites pièces de la tente et vois Harry allongé sur son lit regardant son vif d'or voler en l'air.

« Hey » Je le salue. « Ça te dérange si je m'assois ici ? »

« Naan viens t'asseoir. » Dit-il me laissant de la place.

« Alors... T'as trouvé quelques choses ? » Je demande.

Il secoue la tête. « Je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire Hermione ma bien dit que les vifs d'or avaient une mémoire tactile. » Il dit le dernier mot en murmurant.

D'un coup, je comprends. Harry n'a jamais attrapé le vif d'or avec ses mains, mais avec sa bouche quand il est tombé de son balai. Je le regarde et il me regarde aussi. Il a compris !

Au même moment, nous sautons du lit et sortons à l'extérieur pour rejoindre Hermione. Elle est assise sur une pierre en lisant le livre que Dumbeldore lui a légué. Je m'avance prudemment vers elle pour ne pas tomber sur les rochers... ou mes propres pieds.

« Hey, quoi de neuf ? » Je demande en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Oh. Rien du tout. Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose. » Baille t-elle.

« Vraiment ? Nous aussi. » Je regarde Harry. « Je lui dis où tu veux le faire ? »

« Je lui dis. Hermione, tu te rappelles du premier match de Quidditch en première année ? Hé bien, je ne l'ai pas attrapé avec la main, j'ai presque failli l'avaler. » Il dit.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu as raison. Tu as essayé ? » Elle demande curieuse.

Harry secoue la tête. « Non pas encore. »

« Vas-y » Hermione l'encourage.

Il place lentement le vif d'or à ses lèvres en sortant un bout de sa langue avant de se retirer. Nous attendons et les yeux d'Harry s'élargissent de stupéfaction.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » Je me lève en me plaçant à ses côtés. Une inscription apparaît sur le vif. _Je m'ouvre au terme._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Je me demande à moi-même.

« Qu'est que ça dit ? »

« Je m'ouvre au terme. » Je lui dis. « Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« Regardez ça. » Elle dit en ouvrant son livre en nous indiquant un symbole sur une page. C'est un triangle dessiné avec cercle à l'intérieur.

« Au début, j'ai cru que c'était avec le livre. Mais j'ai réalisé que quelqu'un l'avait tracé a l'encre. »

« Tu as raison. » Dit Harry derrière son épaule.

« Attendez une seconde ce symbole me dit quelque chose. » Je dis en essayant de me rappeler ou je l'ai vue.

Réfléchie, Bella, réfléchie.

Trouvée !

Au Ministère, à la maison de Sirius, au Terriers aussi, au mariage... Le mariage !

Luna. Son père. Xenophilius Lovegood ! Il portait un collier avec le même symbole au mariage de Fleur et Bill. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ? Je regarde mon frère en espérant qu'il a une idée, mais il a l'air aussi confus que moi.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va me dire à quoi vous pensez ?! Je ne partage pas vos pensées de jumeaux moi. » Dit Hermione.

« Nous pensons que nous avons vu ce symbole sur le collier du père de Luna au mariage. »

« Je me demande ce que ça veut dire. » Elle se murmure.

« Oh et Hermione. » Se retourne Harry alors qu'il repartait dans la tente. « Bella et moi, nous voulons aller à Godric's Hollow. C'est là que nous sommes nés, là que nos parents sont morts... »

« Et c'est là qu'il s'attend a ce que vous y aller parce que c'est un endroit qui compte pour vous. » Elle dit en se levant prenant direction de la tente.

« Oui, mais cet endroit compte aussi pour lui Hermione... »

« C'est la aussi qu'il a failli mourir. » Je finis pour lui.

Hermione s'arrête et prend une grande bouffée d'air. Elle se retourne vers nous.

« D'accord, nous irons à Godric's Hollow. »

Je souris. Enfin, nous irons à l'endroit ou tout à commencer.

Demain.


	13. C'est étrange

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid. » Je dis en claquant des dents alors que nous marchons contre le vent glacial.

La neige tombe légèrement.

Hermione, Harry et moi marchions dans la fameuse ville de Godric's Hollow. Cela fait des heures maintenant que nous marchions dans cette ville, plus nous marchons et plus certaines choses m'était familière.

Les maisons, les rues... Dire que je n'ai plus mis les pieds dans cette ville depuis 16 ans, j'ai vécu ici pendant la première année de ma vie comme même.

Nous continuons de marcher rue par rue jusqu'à que nous débuchons sur un vieux cimetière.

Harry et Hermione y entre et moi, je m'appuie contre la porte à regarder le mur de pierre en face.  
Je me demande s'ils sont là. Est-ce qu'ils sont enterrés ici ?

Je me dégage de la porte après avoir pris quelques inspirations et pénètre dans le cimetière.

Je regarde autour de moi et vois Harry et Hermione devant une tombe à discuter. Alors que je m'apprête à les rejoindre une tombe attire mon attention.

La pierre tombale de mes parents.

« Harry vient ici ! » Je crie derrière mon épaule.

Il parvient vers moi en courant suivi d'Hermione sur ses pas.

« Qu'est-ce...» Il s'arrête quand il s'aperçoit de la tombe en face de nous.

 _En mémoire de_

 _JAMES POTTER - LILY POTTER_

 _Né le 27 Mars 1960 - Née le 30 Janvier 1960_

 _Décédé le 31 Octobre 1987 Décédée le 31 Octobre 1981_

 _Qu'ils reposent en paix._

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ils sont là. Je suis en présence de mes parents. Ils sont peut-être morts, mais ils sont toujours là... Avec moi.

Regarder leurs tombes me fait conscience a quel point ils me manquent. Toutes ces années à dissimuler ma peine et mon chagrin causé par leurs morts.

Mes parents me manquent.

Je me tourne vers mon frère qui a des larmes qui menacent de couler. C'est bizarre de le voir pleurer alors qu'il est tellement fort. Il a toujours été fort à cacher ses sentiments, mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui me dois de le consoler.

Je le serre dans mes bras de toutes mes forces possibles.

Pourquoi a t'il fallut que ce soit eux ? Pourquoi mes parents ? Pourquoi a t'il fallut que Peter Pettigrow dit où ils se trouvaient ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu être l'un des élues. J'aurai voulu d'une vie où je pourrais m'affaler dans un canapé avec mes parents et mon frère à regarder la télévision. C'est ça que je veux.

Hermione se rapproche et s'agenouille et fait apparaître des tulipes blanches devant la tombe.

« Merci. » Je chuchote en étant pas sûr qu'elle ne m'a entendue, mais le sourire qu'elle m'envoie m'affirme qu'elle m'a bien entendue.

« Hey, qui est-ce ? » Je demande en voyant à ma droite une vielle femme nous regardant.

« Je crois... » Harry commence.

« Que c'est elle. » Je finis

« Vous avez raison. » Dit Hermione.

« Bathilda Tourdesac ! » Nous disons tous en même temps.

« Aller venez. » Dit Hermione en prenant mon bras et celui d'Harry.

Nous sortons du cimetière et marchons à l'endroit ou la vielle dame se tenait.

« Bonjour. » Dit Harry. « Vous êtes Bathilda Tourdesac ? »

Elle hoche lentement la tête.

« Pouvons-nous vous parler ? » Je lui demande.

Elle hoche une fois encore la tête puis nous tourne le dos et se met à marcher.

Nous marchons quelques minutes jusqu'à atterrir à une vielle et mal entretenue maison.

« Hum... C'est un joli endroit. » Je mens.

Nous la suivons à l'intérieur pour s'apercevoir que c'est encore pire. Le papier pain vieux se détachent des murs, des livres et des papiers sont éparpiller partout.

Bathilda se déplace jusqu'au coin de son ''salon'' pour en sortir des bougies. Elle s'essaye à allumer les allumettes qu'elle a sous la main, mais échoue. Alors mon gentleman de frère se propose de l'aider.

Une fois les bougies allumées, nous pouvons voir la pièce plus clairement qu'il y a quelques minutes. De vielle photo sont accrocher au mur. Une photo en particulier attire mon attention. Un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'année les cheveux longs tombant sur ses épaules, vêtue d'un blazer gris qui tient une baguette. Sa tête est tellement sérieuse, pas de trace d'un sourire devant l'objectif.

« Vous avez bien connu Dumbeldore ? » Je lui demande.

Elle ne me répond pas. Elle me fixe quelques seconde avant de disparaître de notre vue.

« Elle est vraiment étrange. » Je dis à Harry alors qu'il s'approche de moi. « Elle ne parle jamais. Je me demande bien pourquoi. »

C'est à peine ma phrase finie que je sens une main frêle me toucher l'épaule. Je m'arrête de respirer. Je me retourne lentement. Ouf ! C'était juste Bathilda qui se tenait derrière nous.

« Salut ? » Je dis en ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Je ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ne me réponde pas. Mais elle se met à nous parler en fourchelang en nous mentionnant de la suivre. Nous montons à l'étage laissant Hermione en bas. Elle ouvre une porte et se déplace pour nous laisser entrer. Harry et moi entrons notre tête dans la pièce sombre juste quelque secondes, mais une fois que l'on se retourne, Bathilda avait déjà disparu.

Ce n'est pas normal.

Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.


	14. Bathilda Tourdesac

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

Elle n'est plus là. Elle n'est même plus dans le couloir. J'ai juste tourné la tête quelques secondes et à la vitesse à laquelle elle marche, j'aurai dû l'apercevoir s'en aller. Non, j'aurais dû l'entendre partir.

« H-Harry où est-elle partie ? » Je bégaie nerveusement.

« Qui ça ? » Il me demande.

« Bathilda idiot qui d'autre ! » Je m'énerve en lui lançant un regard _' T'es idiot ou quoi ?_ _'_

« Oh. Heu, je ne sais pas. Je ne faisais pas attention. » Il dit en grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

« Sans blague ? » Je dis sarcastiquement en rentrant tout de même dans la pièce. Je pense que cette pièce est la pire de cette maison. Les murs, le sol et le plafond sont sales couvert d'une mystérieuse substance et les meubles sont brisé et éparpiller un peu partout.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette pièce ?

« Beurk, c'est dégueulasse. » Je grimace de dégoût, mais m'arrête en entendant des chuchotements résonner dans les murs.

« T'as entendu ça ? » Harry me demande en alerte.

Je hoche la tête.

Le truc le plus flippant dans tous ça c'est que je suis sur que ces chuchotements ne sont pas humains.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

« C'est quoi ça ? » Je lui demande en essayant de contrôler les frénétiques battements de mon cœur.

« Encore... Je ne sais pas. »

Soudainement, je perçois un mouvement du coin de mon œil à terre. Cela ressemble à un... Un serpent. Je me frotte les yeux. Oh oh ce n'est pas bon signe ça.

« Harry ! » Je hurle terrorisée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a » il me demande en me faisant face.

« Serpent ! » Je crie en pointant l'emplacement où je l'ai vu à côté de la chaise cassée au sol, mais le serpent n'est plus là.

« Ou ça ? Je ne vois rien du tout. » Il dit en regardant tout autour de la pièce.

« Il était là, juste là, je te jure ! » Je lui dis au bord de l'hyperventilation.

« Bells, Bella. » Il dit en plaçant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me calmer. « Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le trouver. »

Je lui hoche la tête vigoureusement et lui prend la main et nous nous mettons en cherche de ce serpent.

Un bruit se fait entendre.

Un hisse ment de serpent !

Ça vient de derrière nous. En ne faisant pas de mouvement brusque, je me retourne le plus lentement possible. Mais le serpent se jette sur nous.

Harry ! » Je hurle en nous poussant au sol.

J'entends un crack et ferme les yeux en sachant d'où vient ce bruit.

Ma baguette !

Merde ! Comment suis-je censé me défendre maintenant sans baguette ? Durant ma deuxième année à Poudlard, j'ai su que de réparer une baguette n'était pas facile.

Mais bon, je fais abstraction de ma misère me relève et prend Harry pour sortir immédiatement de cette pièce.

Nous courons, mais le serpent nous rattrape et essaye d'attraper Harry. Nous sautons les marches d'escalier en n'en ratant quelque une.

Nous retrouvons Hermione en bas et sans la prévenir, je l'attrape par le bras pour sortir de cet endroit, mais le serpent nous a rattrapés et se jette sur nous, mais nous l'esquivant en nous jetant à terre.

Hermione lui jette un sort et elle en profite pour ramasser la baguette d'Harry tombé devant. Nous nous levons tous lentement pour regarder si le serpent a été vaincu.

Apparemment non puisque qu' il se redresse vers nous en ouvrant sa grande bouche.

« Confringo ! » Crie Hermione avant de nous attraper et de transplaner hors de cet endroit.

* * *

 _ **ALICE POINT DE VUE :**_

Nous étions tous les 7 assis dans le salon en silence. J'étais assise sur les genoux de mon Jazzy quand une vision m'est arrivée.

 _Il y a trois personnes en train de courir d'une maison qui explose._ _Un garçon aux cheveux châtain foncé en bataille avec des yeux verts perçant portant des lunettes rondes._ _Il porte une jacket marron foncé avec un pantalon de la même couleur et un t-shirt blanc._

 _Une fille avec des cheveux caramel légèrement bouclé avec un bonnet rose._ _Ses yeux sont marron foncé._ _Elle porte un jean bleu et un manteau de couleur sombre._

 _Et finalement une fille avec des cheveux blonds vénitiens au yeux marron chocolat à la peau pâle._ _Elle porte un pull rouge clair avec un leggins noir._

 _C'est Bella !_

« Alice, Alice ! » J'entends Jasper crier en me secouant ce qui me fait réagir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Carlisle demande.

« Bella. J'ai vu Bella. » Je dis le plus calmement que je peux. Cela fait plus de deux mois que je n'ai rien vu sur Bella.

Edward tourne la tête vers moi à la mention du nom de Bella.

« Bella ?! Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Avec qui est-elle ? » Il me bombarde.

« Elle est avec deux autres personnes de son âge. Un garçon et une fille. Je ne les ai pas reconnus. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Il me demande inquiet.

« Une heu explosion. Dans une maison. Ils sautaient d'une fenêtre pour y échapper, je crois. » Je murmure

« Ils ont QUOI ? Est-elle blessée ? » Il me demande en panique.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit blessée. Elle avait juste quelque coupure au visage. »

« Comment sont les autres personnes avec elle ? »

« Le garçon ressemble un peu à Bella. Il a des cheveux châtains foncés avec des lunettes rondes, il a une cicatrice au front. La fille à des cheveux caramel bouclé et les yeux marrons. Edward, elle va bien ce n'est pas suffisant à savoir ? »

« Non ce n'est pas suffisant, je veux qu'elle soit ici avec moi. »


	15. Le Quator d'or

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

Un journée est passé depuis l'incident dans la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac.

Nous avons appris que ce n'était pas Bathilda Tourdesac que nous avons rencontrer hier, d'après Hermione, elle serait décédée depuis 8 mois.

Bizarre.

Hier, nous avons installé la tente dans une forêt tranquille à proximité d'une rivière presque gelée et des montagnes, je peux dire que c'est vraiment magnifique ici.

Le soleil brille, mais le vent froid claque méchamment contre nos peaux.

Hermione est assise contre un arbre à quelques mètres de la tente, Harry et moi marchons à l'endroit où elle se trouve.

« Hey. » Je m'assois en la saluant.

Elle me regarde en m'adressant un sourire triste.

« Je suis désolée. » Elle dit en tripotant ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Désolée de quoi ? » Demande Harry qui est tout aussi confus que moi.

« Vous savez pour être allé chez Bathilda hier alors qu'elle est censée être morte depuis huit mois. C'est quelques choses que j'aurai dû savoir. » Elle dit tristement et honteuse.

« Hermione. » Je dis en plaçant mon bras sur ses épaules. « Ce n'est pas ton job de tout savoir, tu sais. Et on n'attend pas de toi que tu sache tout non plus. D'accord ? » Je lui dis très sérieusement.

Elle hoche la tête. « D'accord. » Elle me répond après une courte pause.

« Heu Hermione, je peux reprendre ma baguette s'il te plaît ? » Harry demande.

Mon amie détourne ses yeux apeurés de mon frère, mais Harry remarque l'expression de ses yeux.

« Hermione où est ma baguette ? »

« Quand on quittaient Godric's Hollow je lui ai jeter un maléfice et il a rebondi. » Elle explique en révélant la baguette cassée d'Harry caché sous le plaide posé à terre. « Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de la réparer, mais les baguettes... »

« Laisse tomber. » Il dit en se forçant de sourire.

Il n'est pas vraiment en colère contre elle, mais envers lui-même.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » Hermione chuchote.

« Je sais que tu l'es. » Il se lève après lui avoir donné une brève accolade

« Ça ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. » Je murmure, mais ils m'ont apparemment entendue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Hermione me demande.

« Hier. Quand le serpent nous a attaqué Harry et moi, on est tombé sur ma baguette ce qui la casser. » Je réponds.

« D'accord. Heu Hermione donne moi ta baguette. Allez-vous réchauffer à l'intérieur toute les deux. »

Hermione sort sa baguette de son pull et la passe à Harry.

Allez, on y va. » Je me lève prend la main d'Hermione pour l'aider à se relever et je nous entraîne dans la tente.

Une fois que nous sommes assises Hermione me demande :

« Tu crois qu'il est en colère contre moi ? »

« Non-bien sûr que non. Il doit être un peu ennuyé, mais pas en colère et surtout pas contre toi. Ne t'inquiète pas.» Je la rassure.

« Mais il se pourrait que tu aies tort. Et s'il est en colère contre moi ?! » Elle pleure.

« Écoute Hermione, je connais Harry comme le dos de ma main. Il est mon frère jumeau et je peux te dire à 100 % qu'il n'est pas en colère contre toi. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

Et pendant le reste de la journée Hermione et moi sommes rester à l'intérieur de la tente à blaguer et rigoler comme des collégiennes de 12 ans et ça fait du bien.

En fin de journée, je suis allongé sur le dos dans mon lit et me demande quelle aventure nous serons embarquer demain.

MA vie ressemble vraiment à un film. Un vrai film d'horreur ou tout peut mal terminer.

Je déteste ce film.

* * *

 _ **HARRY POINT DE VUE :**_

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Même si ma montre indique qu'il est 23:59.

Je sais que je dois dormir, mais je n'y arrive pas quelque chose me retient. Je le ressens.

Je sors de mon lit, sors de la tente et je marche jusqu'au petit lac glacé dans la forêt. La neige blanche recouvre tout les environs. Dès que je m'assoie contre un arbre, j' aperçois le patronus d'une biche qui marche sur le lac gelé, je me lève lentement et la suit. La biche s'arrête au milieu puis elle se transforme en une boule luminante avant qu'elle ne descende dans l'eau gelé. Je m'agenouille, frotte la neige recouvrant le lac et je la vois.

L'épée de Gryffondor.

Je sors la baguette d'Hermione et fais un trou dans la glace. Je me déshabille de mes vêtements à l'exception de mon caleçon puis saute sans réfléchir dans le lac.

L'eau est tellement froide que je l'impression que l'on me transperce de milliers petites aiguilles, mais je force à nager vers l'épée. J'allais justement l'attraper quand ma cicatrice s'est mis à me brûler. La douleur est tellement forte que je commence à boire la tasse. Au moment où je me dis que je vais me noyer une main m'attrape et me sort de l'eau.

Je recrache l'eau de ma bouche et prends plusieurs inspirations pour m'aider à mieux respirer..

Je cherche à tâtons mes lunettes qui sont tombées pour voir la personne qui vient de me sauver la vie.

Ron Weasley. Mon meilleur ami

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Je lui demande essoufflé

« Je voulais revenir. Je voulais revenir au moment que j'ai transplaner, mais je ne savais pas ou vous étiez. » Il dit nerveusement.

Je hoche la tête ne sachant pas quoi répondre

Je me lève puis me rhabille. Je place le médaillon sur une grosse pierre puis prends l'épée posée au sol.  
« Prends-la. » Je la tends à Ron, mais il se recule.

« Non pas question. Toi prends là. »

« Non, c'est toi qui dois l'avoir. Tu vas le faire pour t'excuser Ron. »

Il regarde l'épée en réfléchissant puis après quelques secondes, il hoche la tête et s'en empare.

Je prends quelques inspirations avant de dire quelques mots en fourchelangue.

Une ombre noire nous pousse au sol avant de se transformer en Hermione... Et moi !

« Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es rien comparé au grand Harry Potter » Dit la figure d'Hermionne.

Bella arrive de dernière nous et elle se met à rigoler d'un rire mauvais et moqueur que mon moi et Hermione rejoint.

« Ron ne l'écoute pas. Il ment ! » Je lui hurle.

Il se lève prend l'épée tombée au sol et courant vers moi en s'apprêtant à attaquer. J'ai cru qu'il s'en prendrait à moi, mais heureusement que non. En un coup, il détruit le médaillon avec l'Hocruxe à l'intérieur.

* * *

 ** _BELLA POINT DE VUE :_**

Je me réveille en ressentant ma cicatrice me brûler.

« Oww ! » Je crie de douleur dans mon oreiller.

« Hermione, Hermione. » Je hurle en chuchotant en entreprenant de sortir de mon lit.

Je m'aperçois que le lit de mon frère est vide.

Je cours jusqu'au lit d'Hermione puis la secoue dans la tentative de la réveiller.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu réveille toi Hermione ! »

Elle ouvre un œil. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Elle murmure.

« Harry. Il n'est pas là. » Je dis effrayer.

Des bruits de pas dans la neige se font entendre à l'extérieur.

« Il y a quelqu'un dehors réveille toi Hermione. » Je dis inquiète.

Complètement groggy, elle se lève, prend sa veste et sort dehors avec moi derrière elle.

« Ton frère a intérêt d'être dans de gros problèmes pour me réveiller à cette heure. »

Et c'est là que nous le voyons. Se tenant à côté de mon frère, Ronald Weasley.

« Salut. » Il nous salue gêné.

Je lui souris. J'attendais d'Hermione qu'elle lui court après pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais je me trompais, elle croise les bras et lui lance un regard noir sans bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Elle lui demande froidement.

« Je voulais revenir à la minute que je suis parti, mais je ne savais pas comment vous trouver. »

« Et comment tu nous as retrouvés sans être indiscrète ? » Elle lui demande des plus énervée.

« Le matin de Noël, je m'étais endormi dans un pub, je me cachais d'une bande de rafleurs et je l'ai entendu de là. » Il dit en pointant le déluminateur dans sa main. « Une voix. Ta voix Hermione. Tu disais mon nom. Seulement mon nom. Comme un murmure. Alors je l'ai pris, je l'ai actionné une petite boule lumineuse est apparu et j'ai su. Et c'est vrai la boule de lumière à flotter vers moi droit sur ma poitrine et elle est entrée en moi. Et j'ai su qu'elle m'emmènerait là où j'avais besoin d'aller. Alors j'ai transplaner et je me suis trouvé dans cette forêt. Il faisais nuit et je ne savais pas ou j'étais. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que l'un de vous se montrerait. Et c'est arriver. »

Aww ils sont tellement adorables tous les deux. Quand vont ils remarquer qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ?

« Et bien, tu ne peux pas disparaître pendant des mois nous laissant blessés puis revenir en espérant qu'on oubli tout. Triple idiot ! » Elle hurle avant de repartir dans la tente.

Apparemment pas aujourd'hui.

J'adresse un sourire désolé à Ron puis rejoins Hermione à l'intérieur.

Attention le quatuor d'or est de retour a botter certain cul de sorciers.


	16. Les Rafleurs

**_Identité Secrète._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

Une semaine est passée depuis le retour de Ron. Sa relation avec Hermione s'améliore, mais ce n'est toujours pas parfait. D'ailleurs, c'était quand la dernière fois que ça l'a été ?

Nous sommes tous assis autour de la table dans la tente, mais personne ne prends la parole. Quand soudainement un gros crash se fait entendre à l'extérieur.

Lentement, nous nous levons en faisant le minimum de bruit et nous sortons. Mais rien, il y a personne, alors nous cherchons plus profondément dans la forêt. Des bruits de pas lent se font entendre derrière nous.

Une branche se brise.

On ne s'embête même pas à regarder derrière nous, on sait déjà que c'est mauvais signe alors nous nous mettons à courir.

Nous sautons des bûches et des troncs d'arbre à terre, esquivons des branches d'arbres tout en courant et je ne suis pas tombée une seule fois, mais les rafleurs sont rapides et nous rattrapent. Harry et moi continuons de courir côte à côte jusqu'à que nous apercevons Hermione qui s'est arrêté de courir et qui regarde autour d'elle avant que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur nous.

C'est là qu'elle fait quelque chose que jamais je n'aurai cru qu'elle ferait. Elle sort sa baguette et nous jette un sort en pleine poire. L'impact du sort nous fait tomber au sol. Je sens mon visage s'enfler. Je rampe jusqu'au lac à côté pour voir ma réflexion.

Mes lèvres rouges sont gonflées comme tout mon visage d'ailleurs et mes yeux se sont élargis, je me tourne vers Harry, et son visage est pire que le mien, en dirait qu'il s'est fait piquer par une armée d'abeilles.

Avant même que je n'ai la chance de me lever moi-même un rafleur m'attrape par le coude. Il a des cheveux mi court pas coiffés et des vêtements froissés sale comme s'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis des semaines, mais comme c'est aussi mon cas, je ne fais pas de commentaire.

D'autres rafleurs arrivent, deux d'entre eux tiennent Hermione et Ron. L'un d'entre eux tient un petit carnet contenant différent noms.

« Quel est ton nom ma douce ? » L'un d'entre eux avec une queue-de-cheval demande à Hermione.

« Pénélope Deauclair. » Ment Hermione

« Hmm » Il hume en attrapant son menton.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » Hurle Ron qui essaye d'échapper de l'emprise d'un rafleur.

« Tais-toi ! » Il hurle. « Ma douce. » Il murmure en regardant Hermione avant de se retourner vers moi puis Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé l'affreux ? »

Je dois retenir un éclat de rire. Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais son visage est vraiment hilarant.

Harry ignore sa question et reste dans le mutisme.

« Ton nom ? »

« Vernon. » Ment Harry. « Vernon Dursley.»

« Et toi ton nom ? » Il me demande.

Je réfléchis une seconde.

Devrais je suivre Harry et dire que je suis Petunia Dursley la sœur de Vernon ou dire que je suis une différente personne ?

Une personne différente.

« Elizabeth Masen. » Je lui dis en pensant au passé d'Edward.

Je me rappelle de la nuit où il m'a demandé de l'épouser, la bague qu'il m'a donnée appartenait à sa mère.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai toujours pas dit à Harry que j'étais fiancée à Edward. En même temps, il n'a même pas remarqué ma bague au doigt.

Je me fais la promesse de lui dire une fois que tout ce chaos sera fini. Si je vis jusqu'à là.

« Vérifie dans la liste. » Il ordonne.

L'homme vérifie dans les pages, mais finis par secouer la tête.

« Il n'y a rien sur la liste. »

« Qu'est-ce que qu'on fait d'eux ? » Demande un autre rafleur.

« On les emmène au Manoir Malfoy. »

Et ils nous entraînent de l'autre côté de la forêt. Je sais que je devrais me battre, hurler ou essayer de m'échapper, mais je suis trop fatiguée, je sais que je ne pouvais pas m'échapper même si je le pouvais.

Nous continuons de marcher jusqu'à que nous débuchons sur un grand manoir blanc cassé fermé par un grand portail noir.

Il nous entraîne à l'intérieur avant de nous jeter sur le sol froid.

Je lève la tête et vois Bellatrix Lestrange, les rafleurs qui nous, on ramener ici, quelques mangemorts que je ne connais pas et les Malfoy, Drago y compris.

Bellatrix Lestrange se retourne vers nous avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Son verre rempli d'un liquide étrange se casse au sol.

Elle court vers nous le plus vite qu'elle peut avec ses talons de 10 centimètres qu'elle porte et prend notre tête dans chacune de ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? » Elle demande en se retournant vers les rafleurs.

« On sais pas. On les a trouvés comme ça. » L'un d'entre eux murmure

« Drago. » Elle dit bruyamment. « Viens. Viens ici. »

Drago marche lentement jusqu'à nous.

« Est-ce que se sont eux ? » Elle lui demande.

« Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr. » Il dit lentement et calmement.

« Drago regarde bien » Dit son père en le prenant par le cou. « Parce que si c'est nous qui livrons les Potter au seigneur des Ténèbres tout sera pardonner. Tout redeviendra comme avant. Tu comprends ? »

« Je ne pense- » Drago commence avant d'être interrompu par un cri.

« Qu'est que c'est que cela ? » Crie Bellatrix en pointant Hermione. « Pourquoi cette sale sang-de-bourbe a mon épée ? »

Attends une seconde quelle épée ? Déjà, ce n'est pas son épée, elle appartient à Godric Gryffondor et aux élèves de Poudlard.

Mais avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit Harry, Ron et moi somme entraîner au sous-sol. La porte se referme.

C'est le noir complet.


	17. Le Manoir Malfoy

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

« Nooon ! » Je hurle en essayant de me débattre, mais son emprise me tenait fermement.

 _' Pourquoi il ne me laisse pas tranquille'_ Je me demande.

Soudainement, je suis jeté dans un endroit sans lumière.

La porte se referme.

C'est le noir complet.

« Bella ! » J'entends Harry se précipite vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien. Mais il faut qu'on aille aider Hermione. Elle est avec Bellatrix... toute seule. » Je dis à bout de souffle effrayé pour mon amie.

« Maintenant qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? » Cri Ron. « On ne peut pas la laisser avec l'autre Mademoiselle Cinglée la haut. Qui sait ce qu'elle fera à Hermione ! »

« Calme-toi Ron, on va trouver un plan. » Je lui dis ce qui le relaxe un peu.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre.

« Attendez, vous entendez ça ? » Nous chuchote Harry, mais aucun de moi ou Ron ne répond.

« Bonjour ? » Dit une voix familière derrière nous.

Je fais volte face.

Ron actionne son déluminateur pour apporter de la lumière dans la pièce

« Luna ? » Je demande alors qu'elle déloge sa tête de l'obscurité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Questionne Harry.

« Et bien, ils sont venus pour moi pendant la nuit il y a quelques jours. Ils n'étaient pas très ravis que mon père vous soutienne. Mais je vais bien. » Elle dit de sa voix rêveuse.

« Oh Luna, je suis tellement désolée. » Je lui dis sincèrement.

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Nous n'allons pas arrêter de vous supporter à cause de ''Vous-Savez-Qui'' et de toute manière, je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute. »

« C'est gentil Luna merci de... » Je ne finis pas ma phrase en voyant apparaître une figure sortir de l'obscurité. C'est un gobelin. Et c'est Gripsec !

« Gripesec pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Harry demande.

« Il n'y a pas de temps pour les explications, mais... » Il est coupé par le petit son de pas.

Un autre visage familier apparaît sous nos yeux. Il est facilement reconnaissable avec son air débraillé, un t-shirt gris et de son mélange de chaussettes assorties. C'est Dobby bien sûr !

« Dobby ! » Harry et moi disons simultanément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demande Harry.

« Dobby est venu au secours de mes amies Bella et Harry Potter bien sûr. Dobby sera toujours là pour Bella et Harry Potter. » Il répond fièrement.

Aww ! J'adore ce petit elfe !

« Merci Dobby. Nous avons de sortir Hermione d'ici, nous avec. » Harry fait une pause. « Tu peux transplaner dedans et hors de cette cave ? Tu pourrais nous prendre avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr Dobby est un elfe. » Il lui répond.

« D'accord. Dobby, il faut que tu attendes en haut des escaliers et faisant du bruit pour attirer comme ça Queudver viendra ici pour voir ce qu'il se passe, fait en sorte qu'il ne te vois pas quand il ouvrira la porte. Une fois qu'il sera inconscient Bella, Ron et moi pourrons monter en haut pour sortir Hermione pendant que toi, tu sortira Luna et Gripsec d'ici. Après ça, tu nous feras transplaner d'ici, ok Dobby ? »

« Oui, mais ou ça ? » Je demande.

« A la Chaumière aux Coquillages à Tinworth. Il y a un petit cottage près de la plage. Peu de gens sont au courant de son existence. Bill et Fleur y résident. » Dit Ron.

Un cottage... À côté de la plage... Peu de gens en sont au courant. Moi ça me va.

Dobby hoche la tête avec moi et Harry.

Et quelques secondes plus tard nous voici dans l'action. Dobby a flashé en haut des escaliers, nous nous cachons tous derrière des poteaux de la cave en attendant que Queudver fasse son apparition.

La lourde porte de métal s'ouvre bruyamment avec un Queudver au pas de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce... » Il a un air confus et de rage sur sa sale tronche de rat. Il ne finit pas sa phrase que Dobby l'a déjà pétrifié.

« Bon boulot Dobby. Maintenant occupe toi de Luna et de Gripsec. » Je dis et il hoche la tête.

« Mademoiselle. » Dobby dit en offrant sa main à Luna qui accepte en souriant.

« Bien le merci Monsieur. » Elle sourit heureusement.

« Monsieur ? » Glapit Dobby. « Dobby l'aime beaucoup. »

Je souris au mignon petit Elfe avant de suivre Ron et mon frère à l'étage ou Hermione est retenue.

Et ou fâcheusement Bellatrix, les Malfoy, une brochette de Mangemorts et des rafleurs si trouvent aussi.

Nous montons doucement à quatre pattes les escaliers et ouvrons une porte. Bellatrix n'est pas là, ni qui que ce soit.

 _' Ça doit être la porte de côté.'_ Je pense.

« Ça doit être la porte de côté. » Je dis à voix haute

J'ouvre la porte et oh mon Dieu ce n'est pas vrai !

Ma meilleure amie est allongée inconsciente au sol avec les mots rayé sur son bras gauche Sang-de-bourbe écris en sang.

Même si la vue du sang me rend malade, je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs. La douleur qu'elle a reçue a du être insupportable. Ma pauvre Hermione restée seule avec l'autre salope cinglée.

Des pas de pieds se rapprochant se font entendre alors nous nous cachons dans un endroit ombre pour ne pas être vu.

« Lucius appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Elle lui ordonne d'une voix terrifiante. « Fais le savoir que nous avons capturé ces rats et que nous avons les jumeaux Potter aussi. » Bellatrix ris de sa voix de crécelle.

Au moment que Lucius Malfoy commence à quitter la salle, nous sortons de notre cachette, baguette à la main. La mienne est pointée sur la salope timbrée par excellence.

En entendant le son de nos pas, ils se retournent pour nous faire face. J'envoie un Expelliarmus à Licius pour l'empêcher d'appeler Voldemort. Mais Bellatrix attrape Hermione qui recommence à reprendre conscience.

« Baguette à terre. » Elle hurle, un couteau au cou d'Hermione.

Nous lâchons nos baguettes alors que Drago s'occupe de les réquisitionner.

 _' Merde qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant '_ Je me demande

« Lâchez-la !» Ron lui grogne.

Elle secoue la tête en rigolant, mais s'arrête en entendant un bruit venant de dessus nos têtes.

Dobby est sur le chandelier à dévisser des vis.

Les lumières grisaillent avant que le chandelier ne tombe sur Bellatrix... Et Hermione !

Mais Bellatrix a un mouvement de recul et lâche Hermione qui tombe dans les bras de Ron.

Harry court chercher nos baguettes chez Drago puis revient vite vers nous.

« Toi ! » Elle hurle en pointant son long doigt sur Dobby. « Tu as failli me tuer ! »

« Dobby na jamais voulu tuer, Dobby voulait seulement mutiler ou blesser très gravement » Dobby dit alors que Narcissa Malfoy pointe sa baguette sur nous, mais Dobby claque des doigts et récupère sa baguette.

« Comment oses-tu désarmer une sorcière ? Comment oses-tu défier tes Maîtres ?» Hurle Bellatrix.

« Dobby n'a pas de maître, Dobby est un Elfe libre et Dobby est venu sauver Bella et Harry Potter et leurs amis. » Dobby dit fièrement avant nous faire transplaner.

Mais j'ai le temps de voir Bellatrix lancer un couteau dans notre direction.


	18. Dobby, un Elfe libre

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

Le sang se draine de mon visage en voyant de le couteau venir dans notre direction.

Nous atterrissons sur le sable de la plage de Tinewath, je vérifie que tout le monde va bien et je vois Dobby . Du sang coule de son t-shirt!

« D-Dobby » Je bégaie en courant vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il sort sa main qui était derrière son dos et montre le petit couteau de Bellatrix couvert de sang.

« Non !» Je hurle, Harry le rattrape alors que Dobby s'apprêtait à tomber.

« Non » Je souffle consciente des larmes qui coulent sur mon visage.

« Dobby. » Harry chuchote tristement. « Dobby tiens bon. Tiens Bon, tiens Bon d'accord, on va arranger ça. » Il dit comme s'il essayer de se rassurer lui-même que Dobby.

Je me tourne vers Hermione en espérant qu'elle a dans son sac de perle quelque chose, quelque chose pour le sauver, mais elle me regarde les yeux remplis de larmes et de tristesse avant de retomber en sanglotant sur Ron.

Dobby prend une grande inspiration.

« Mourir avec ses amis est la plus apaisante des façons. » Il chuchote tellement bas que je ne peux tout juste l'entendre.

« Non, non ne dis pas ça Dobby. » Je pleure.

« Mais c'est vrai Bella Potter. Dobby se meurt. » Il murmure.

J'essuie les larmes de mon visage et regarde mon frère qui pleure aussi.

« Ne pleurez pas. Dobby est heureux d'être avec ses amies Bella et Harry Potter. » Il murmure avant de fermer ses yeux.

« Dobby.» Moi et Harry chuchotons.

Mais Dobby ne répond pas.

Dobby est mort.

« On devrait l'enterrer » Dit Harry les larmes aux yeux. « Comme il le faut. Sans la magie. »

Après avoir attrapé une pelle, Harry et moi commençons à creuser un trou. Un trou de la taille d'un petit corps d'Elfe.

« On va vous laissez » Nous chuchote Hermione.

Ils rentrent tous dans le petit cottage nous laissant seule avec Dobby.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit parti. » Je murmure en essuyant les larmes de mes joues.

« Je sais. Moi non plus. » Harry chuchote en libérant sa main de libre pour caresser la joue froide de Dobby.

Je me redresse pour prendre le corps sans vie de Dobby des bras d'Harry pour qu'il se lève avant de me mettre à genoux pour déposer Dobby dans le trou que l'on a creusé. Mais je ne me résous pas à le faire, alors je me retourne vers Harry pour un peu d'aide. Il s'agenouille à côté de moi et place ses mains sur les miennes, ensemble, nous déposons la dépouille de notre ami Dobby.

« Attends. Je- je veux juste-. » Je bégaie incapable de trouver les mots.

Je retire mes chaussures et enlève une de mes chaussettes avant de l'enfiler sur le petit pied de Dobby.

Harry me sourit avant de recouvrir Dobby d'un drap.

Nous le recouvrons de sable.

« Finis. » Je souffle en tapotant la tombe.

« Pas encore. » Il me dit softement. Il prend une grosse pierre ronde et une petite pierre pointue avant de se mettre à graver la grosse pierre avec.

 _Ici repose Dobby_

 _Un grand ami et un Elfe libre._

 _27 Juin 1995 - 22 Mars 2012_

 _Qu'il repose en paix._

« C'est gentil. » Je chuchote en lui souriant.

Il me sourit avant de tendre sa main pour me relever.

Allez viens avant que les autres ne viennent nous chercher » Il dit.

Nous marchons main dans la main jusque dans le cottage.

* * *

 **0o0o0 0o0oo0 0o0o0 0o0o0 o0o0o0 0o0o0o o0o0o0o 0o0o0 0o0o0 o00o0o0**


	19. De l'autre côté

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19**_

* * *

 _ **EDWARD POINT DE VUE :**_

7 mois, 22 jours, 5 heures et 12 secondes. 13 secondes, 14... 15... 16... 17 depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu l'amour de ma vie. Presque un an. Elle a manqué Noël, ça aurait dû être notre premier Noël ensemble. Mais le destin doit me détester.

La douleur que je ressens dans mon torse devient de plus en plus insupportable. Je veux partir à sa recherche, mais ma famille me disent que je dois rester ici, mais j'ai prévu de d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Si je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle d'elle d'ici là, je partirai à sa recherche, je ne m'arrêterai pas avant de l'avoir dans mes bras.

En ce moment, je suis en boule dans le coin du salon que je n'ai pas quitté depuis un peu près deux semaines avec ma famille.

Personne ne parle, la pièce est totalement silencieuse. Personne ne va bien depuis le départ de Bella. Carlisle et Esmée ont perdu une fille, Emmett et Jasper ont perdu une sœur, Alice a perdu sa meilleure amie/sœur et j'ai perdu ma compagne. Nous souffrons tous, Rosalie comprise même si elle fait son meilleure pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Je ne peux que penser à Bella. Les moments que nous avons passés ensemble, son visage angélique, ses grands yeux de biche...

Alors que je lisais les pensées de ma famille une image m'est venu.

 _Une plage vide avec seulement une vielle petite maison et deux adolescents._ _Un garçon et une fille._

 _La fille a de longs cheveux blonds vénitiens, la peau pale et des yeux marron clair qui me semblent familiers mais aussi différents._ _Elle a sa tête posée sur l'épaule du garçon._

 _Il a des cheveux noir de jais, la peau pale aussi et des yeux vert émeraude._

 _« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit parti._ _» Pleure la fille._

 _« Je sais._ _Moi non plus._ _» Le garçon dit tristement._

 _La fille se lève et prend quelque chose des bras du garçon._

 _Un animal mort._

 _Il est petit avec une peau pale verte, de grands yeux ronds et de grandes oreilles pointues._ _Il porte un t-shirt couvert de..._ _sang !_

 _Les deux adolescents placent le corps dans un trou à terre._

 _La fille lève son visage complètement et je la reconnais._ _  
_  
« Bella ! » Je chuchote en me relevant.

Les têtes des membres de ma famille se retournent vers moi à la mention du nom de Bella, excepté Alice qui a vu la vision.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Est-elle blessée ? » Esmée me bombarde de questions.

« N-Noon. » Je bégaie en ne sachant pas quoi leur dire.

Avec qui est-elle ? Un frère ? Non, elle n'a pas de frères ou de sœurs. Mais ils se ressemblent pourtant...Peut-être, c'est quelqu'un de Phoenix, mais la aussi Bella ne parle jamais de ses amis de Phoenix. Mais s'il sera de Phoenix ne devrais pas t'il être bronzé ?  
Un petit ami ? Non, je ne peux même pas y penser.

« Edward, Edward. » J'entends mon père m'appeler.

« Quoi. » Je dis en regardant autour de moi. « Je suis désolé, je réfléchissais.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu fiston ? » Carlisle demande.

« Bella. J'ai vu Bella, mais elle était différente, elle était couverte de sang, mais pas le siens. Elle était sur une plage vide avec un garçon, ils tenaient une sorte d'animal mort qui ressemblait à un chihuahua. Mais le plus important, c'est que Bella est en vie ! » Je dis à vitesse vampirique.

« Tu dis que tu as vu une sorte d'animal que tu n'as jamais vu avant ? » Demande Carlisle.

« Non, il avait une peau pale verte avec deux grands yeux et des oreilles pointues. Il avait l'air d'avoir la peau sur les os. » Dit Alice avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Carlisle secoue la tête.

« Cela me dit rien. »

« Et l'autre garçon ? » Interrompt Emmett. « Il est comment ? »

« Il a des cheveux noir de jais et des yeux verts. Il est mince et porte des lunettes rondes. »

« Ça se trouve, elle te trompe. » Tranche Rosalie.

« Rosalie ! » Gronde Esmée.

« Rose, tu sais que Bella ne ferait jamais ça. » Emmett lui dit.

« Qu'attendez-vous que je pense hein ? Je veux dire, elle nous quitte sans nous dire au revoir, mais avec seulement une lettre pour s'expliquer ! Charlie ne nous dit rien et cela fait 7 mois ! C'est évident qu'elle ne reviendra pas ! » Elle hurle.

« Rose ne te rappelles-tu pas ce que la lettre disait ?! Elle doit finir quelque chose qu'elle a commencé. » Je dis en sortant la lettre de ma poche.

« Ouais Rose, Bella ne blesserait jamais Edward comme cela. Elle n'est pas comme ça ! » S'écrie en Alice alors que les autres membres de ma famille hochent la tête avec elle.

« Peut importe. » Elle souffle avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce.

Emmett nous lance un sourire désolé avant d'aller la suivre.

« ATTENDEZ ! » Crie Alice, Emmett s'arrête de marcher et se retourne vers elle.

« Quoi ? » Je demande curieusement. « Est-ce... ? Tu as- »

« C'est juste... le garçon. Le garçon était là dans la dernière vision que j'ai eue. Tu te rappelles ?! Celle où ils s'échappaient de la maison qui exploser. » Explique Alice. « Même si je me demande ou est l'autre fille. »

Je soupire lourdement avant à mon tour de tourner les talons.

« Je vais chasser. » Je dis à ma famille sans me retourner.

« Attends. » Crie, une petite mais bruyante voix.

« Oui Alice ? » Je dis en ouvrant la porte.

« Je peux venir aussi ? » Elle demande gentillette.

Je voulais dire non, que j'avais besoin de passer un peu de temps seul, mais bon...

« Bien sûr. » Je souris.

Nous courons dans la forêt et je me sens calme pour la première fois depuis 7 mois, 22 jours, 5 heures, 31 minutes et 43 secondes...

* * *

 _ **POINT DE VUE INCONNU :**_

« Alors l'humaine est partie ? Alors quoi maintenant ? On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. »

« Calme-toi ma sœur. »

« Me calmer ? Comment je suis supposée me calmer ? On ne peut pas la traquer ! Son esprit ne marche pas comme ça ! Et tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit, ces imbéciles ne savent pas où elle est ? »

« Elle reviendra vite sœurette. Et quand elle sera là... Nous serons prêts. »


	20. Le Cottage Sur La Plage

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20**_

* * *

 _ **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**_

* * *

« Alors c'est quoi cet endroit ? » Harry demande à Ron alors dès notre entrée dans le cottage.

Luna qui était assise dans la pièce principale lisant une édition du Chicaneur Magazine, relève sa tête en nous adressant un petit sourire.

« Il nous appartient, nous l'avons depuis quelques années. Bill et Fleur y résident en ce moment. » Répond Ron.

« Où sont ils ? » Demande Hermione alors qu'elle examine la cuisine dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

« Avec papa et maman. Maman a insisté pour qu'ils restent avec eux jusqu'à que la bataille soit finie. Charlie aussi.» Affirme Ron.

Puis le silence.

« Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demande nerveusement Ron.

« Nous devons parler à Gripsec et Ollivander. Ollivander pour vérifier que nos baguettes sont sur pour être usé, et Gripsec pour savoir pourquoi Bellatrix Lestrange s'attendait à ce que l'épée soit dans sa chambre forte à Gringotts. » Je leur informe.

« On commence par qui ? » Demande Ron.

« Ollivander. » Je lui réponds. « Il sera plus facile. » Je dis et tout le monde approuve de la tête.

« D'accord allons... » Je me stoppe en repérant quelque chose dans le coin de la pièce qui attire mon attention.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Mon frère me demande, mais ses yeux se dirigent à l'endroit que je fixe. « Encore ce signe. »

« Quel signe ? » Demande Ron, il se dirige à l'endroit que mon frère et moi regardons. « Ah, vous voulez dire les reliques de la mort ? »

« Les quoi ? » Nous demandons tous les trois simultanément confus.

« Attendez une seconde. Je m'en rappelle maintenant ! Je l'ai déjà vue dans mon livre. » Trépigne Hermione.

« Quel livre ? » Questionne Harry.

« Celui que Dumbeldore m'a léguée. Regardez ! » Elle sort le livre de son sac puis tourne les pages frénétiquement avant de s'arrêter sur une page.

« Écoutez. » Elle nous dit avant de se mettre à la lecture.

 _' Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient le long d'une route solitaire et tortueuse au crépuscule. Ils finirent par atteindre une rivière trop dangereuse pour être traversés. Mais les trois connaissaient bien trop l'art de la magie et d'un simple coup de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont. Alors qu'ils allaient traverser une silhouette encapuchonnée leur barra le passage._

 _C'était la Mort._

 _Elle était furieuse, furieuse, car d'habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière._

 _Mais la Mort était rusée._

 _Elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leurs magies et leur dit qu'ils avaient droit à une récompense pour s'être montré aussi malin._

 _Le plus âgé des frères lui demanda une baguette plus puissante que tous les autres alors la Mort lui en fit une avec une branche de sureau qui se trouver là._

 _Le deuxième frère décida d'humilier la mort encore plus et il lui demanda le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. Alors la Mort amassa une pierre de la rivière et la lui donna._

 _Puis elle s'adressa au troisième frère un homme humble, il demanda quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans que la Mort puisse le suivre. La Mort à contre cœur lui tendit alors sa propre cape d'invisibilité._

 _Le premier voyagea jusqu'à un lointain village ou grâce à la baguette de sureau, il tua un sorcier avec lequel il s'était querellé autre fois. Enivré par le pouvoir que la baguette de sureau lui donner, il se venta d'être invincible. Mais cette nuit la un autre sorcier vola la baguette et pour faire bonne mesure lui trancha la gorge._

 _Et ainsi, la Mort prit le premier frère._

 _Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui et prit la pierre qu'il tourna trois dans sa main. Pour sa plus grande joie, la fille qu'il avait espéré épouser avant qu'elle ne meure prématurément apparut devant lui. Cependant, elle resta triste et froide, car elle n'appartenait pas au monde des vivants. Rendu fou par un désir sans espoir le deuxième frère se tua afin de la rejoindre._

 _Et ainsi, la Mort prit le deuxième frère._

 _Quant au troisième frère la Mort le chercha pendant de nombreuses années mais ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement qu'il a atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des frères enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et l'a donna à son fils._

 _Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et ils quittèrent cette vie comme des égaux.'_

« Waow.» Je souffle. « Mais je ne comprends toujours pas quel rapport ça a avec les reliques de la mort. »

« Facile, pense le comme ça.» Elle attrape un crayon et un bout de papier sur la table. « Le triangle représente la cape d'invisibilité, le rond représente la pierre de résurrection et la ligne représente la baguette de sureau. »

« Mais attend Volde- »

« Ne dis pas son nom ! » Me gronde Ron en m'interrompant.

« Pourquoi Ron ? Je n'ai pas peur moi de le dire. » Je lui dis.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas peur, mais quand je vous avais quitté, j'ai entendu que son nom avait été ensorcelé alors s'il te plaît ne dis pas son nom. »

« Okay. Mais vous-savez-qui n'a pas la baguette de sureau. »

« Je crois que tu as raison. » Me dit Harry. « Alors nous devons faire vite. »

Une fois sa phrase fini, nous montons tous les quatre les escaliers pour nous rendre dans la chambre ou Ollivander se trouve.

Hermione toque timidement.

« Hum Monsieur Ollivander pouvons nous rentrer ? » Elle dit de sa plus petite voix.

« Ugh, bien sûr entré . » Il murmure presque.

Hermione ouvre la porte.

Ollivander est assis sur une chaise devant une coiffeuse, une tasse à la main, perdu dans ses pensées

« Hum bonjour Monsieur, c'est moi Harry Potter. »

« Oui oui, je me rappelle de vous monsieur Potter, 27 centimètres faits avec du houx et une plume de phœnix, facile à manier et très souple. Et vous Mlle Potter 25 centimètres faites d'un noisetier avec une plume de phœnix également, assez ferme. »

« Co-comment savez-vous cela ? » Je demande abasourdie.

« Oh Mlle Potter, je me rappelle de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues. » Ollivander explique.

Harry éclaire sa gorge.

« Heu, nous avons besoin de savoir si nous pouvons nous en servir sans risque. »

Harry lui passe la première baguette.

« Bois de noyer et ventricule de dragon. 31,8 centimètres, c'est... Inflexible. Elle appartenait à Bellatrix Lestrange. »

« Et celle-ci ? » Je lui demande en lui donnant la seconde baguette.

« Aubépine, écrin de licorne, 25 centimètres et relativement souple. C'était la baguette de Draco Malfoy. »

« Sont elle toute sûr pour être utilisé ? » Hermione demande.

Ollivander se contente de hocher la tête.

« Et bien merci monsieur Ollivander vous nous avez été très utile, mais nous devons y aller. » Je lui dis.

« Ça a été un plaisir de vous revoir et j'espère que vous y succédiez. »

Nous quittons la chambre.

« Alors Gripsec est le suivant ? » Demande Ron nerveusement.

Je hoche la tête

Nous marchons de l'autre côté du petit couloir et toquons à la porte trois fois.

« Entrer. » Répond Gripsec, nous rentrons tous dans la chambre.

Ron et Hermione s'assoient sur le lit quand Harry et moi prenons une chaise en nous asseyons plus près du gobelin.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? » Harry demande en premier.

« En vie. » Il répond

« Vous vous souvenez sans doute pas que... »

« Que je vous ai conduit à votre coffre à votre première visite à Gringotts. » Nous le regardons surpris qu'il puisse s'en rappeler. « Même chez les gobelins, vous êtes, tous les deux, célèbre Bella et Harry Potter.»

« Pourquoi Bellatrix Lestrange pensait qu'elle devait être dans sa chambre forte à Gringotts ? » Questionne Harry.

« Il y en a une dans la chambre forte de madame Lestrange qui est identique, mais c'est un faux. »

« Elle n'a jamais soupçonnée qu'elle était fausse ? » Je demande.

« La réplique est très convaincante, seul un gobelin peut voir que celle-ci est la vraie épée de Gryffondor » Il dit.

« Qui l'a placé là ? » Demande Hermione.

« Un professeur de Poudlard, si j'ai bien compris, il est directeur maintenant. » Il répond.

« Rogue ? Il a mis une fausse épée dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix ? » Ron demande.

Le gobelin affirme de la tête.

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour rentrer à Gringotts, dans une chambre forte. » Je dis à Gripsec.

« Et pourquoi vous aiderai-je ? »

« Nous avons de l'or, beaucoup d'or. » Je réponds.

« L'or ne m'intéresse pas, ça voilà mon prix.» Il nous dit en pointant l'épée dans les mains de mon frère.

Harry et moi nous nous regardons avant de regarder Hermione et Ron nerveusement.

« ... D'accord. » Je dis en me levant. « Nous revenons dans une minute. »

Nous sortons tous de la pièce.

« Pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'aller dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix ? » Hermione demande après nous soyons un peu éloignés de la chambre.

« Parce qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup trop effrayé de savoir que nous soyons entrés à l'intérieur. Peut-être quelque chose s'y trouve, un Horcruxe peut être... »

« Je parie qu'il y a un autre Horcruxe dedans. » Ron dit en approuvant les paroles d'Harry.

Alors que nous commencions à rentrer dans la chambre une pensée m'est venue.

« Oh non Luna ! » Je m'exclame.

« De quoi ? » Hermione demande.

« On ne peut pas la laisser ici. »

Je cours au rez-de-chaussée suivit par les autres.

« Luna, nous allons devoir partir alors... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je me débrouillerais. » Elle me répond.

Nous lui hochons la tête avant de remonter à l'étage dans la chambre de Gripsec. Nous établissons un plan. Nous nous intrusions dans Gringotts pour rentrer dans cette chambre forte, trouvons l'Horcruxe, avant de le détruire et de donner l'épée de Gryffondor à Gripsec.

Enfin !

Un pas de plus dans notre quête pour tuer Voldemort.

Un pas de plus vers la liberté.


	21. La Casse de Gringotts

_**Identité Secrète.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21**_

* * *

 _ **Bella Point De Vue :**_

* * *

« Alors ? Comment je suis ? » Demande Hermione.

Le polynectar l'a transformée en Bellatrix Lestrange. Ses cheveux qui étaient d'un châtain clair sont maintenant d'un noir, épais et négligé, comme si ses cheveux étaient un nid d'oiseau.  
Elle porte une longue robe fluide noire, des collants noirs et des bottines noires également trouvées dans le placard de Fleur.

« Hideuse. » Répond Ron.

Ron est lui-même déguisé d'une fausse barbe et ses cheveux sont maintenant mi-long et vaguement ondulés, comme Hermione, il est habillé tout en noir.

 _' Pourquoi les mauvais ou méchant s'habillent tout le temps en noir ?_ _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre les vêtements colorés ?_ _Est-ce que c'est une sorte de tendance mode ou je ne sais quoi ?_ _'_ Je me demande en regardant l'accoutrement de mes deux meilleurs amis.

Nous montons tout en haut de la colline puis nous nous tendons la main pour nous mettre à transplaner.

« On compte sur vous Gripsec, si vous nous faîtes franchir la sécurité et entré dans la chambre forte l'épée est à vous. » Harry lui rappelle.

Gripsec hoche la tête.

Le gobelin place sa main sur nos mains et nous transplanons.

Alors que je regagne ma vision et mon équilibre, je vois que nous nous tenons près de Gringotts.

Harry s'abaisse pour permettre à Gripsec de monter sur son dos avant qu'ils ne disparaissent sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Moi de mon côté, je disparais de la vue d'autrui grâce à mon bien le plus précieux.

Un collier qui m'a été donner à mon premier Noël à Poudlard.

Il appartenait à ma mère.

Nous nous infiltrons dans la banque, Hermione est devant avec Ron derrière elle qui la suit.

Hermione marche chancelante du haut de ses talons de 7 centimètres jusqu'au bureau d'accueil.

« Je souhaite rentrer dans ma chambre forte. » Hermione dit en usant sa meilleure voix de Bellatrix.

« Document d'identité. » Dit le gobelin sans lever ses yeux du livre dans lequel il continue d'écrire.

Oh merde... On va être découverts ! Nous sommes condamnés.

« Je doute fort que ce soit nécessaire. » Continue Hermione.

« Oh madame Lestrange. » Dit le gobelin en levant ses yeux sur Hermione. « Mais j'aurai toujours besoin de votre document d'identité. »

Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est qu'on est censé faire maintenant ? Nous avons aucune preuve ! J'essaye de réfléchir à une solution jusqu'à que je n'entende Harry chuchoté quelque chose.

« _Impero._ »

Et quelque secondes plus tard le gobelin affiche un sourire idiot sur son visage. Il ferme ses yeux en inspirant avant de les ouvris une nouvelle fois.

« Entendue madame Lestrange. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Il dit en sautant de son siège.

Nous sortons de l'accueil et il nous conduit à l'emplacement ou une petite charrette dangereuse sans barre de sécurité se trouve.

« Nous voici. »

À contrecœur, je monte à bord à côté d'Harry.

Une fois tous installée, la charrette se met en marche.

Plus nous avançons plus la charrette gagne de la vitesse, tellement que j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber.

Le trajet continue quelque minutes, je remarque devant nous une immense cascade d'eau. Nous traversons la cascade d'eau, je ressens de la magie dans l'eau qui nous tombe dessus. Avant que tout à coup, le chariot se stoppe.

Je remarque que mon collier a quitté mon cou. Je me tourne pour m'apercevoir qu'Harry est redevenu visible, et Hermione qui est redevenue... Hermione.

La seconde suivante, nos sièges disparaissent et nous tombons tous dans le vide.

Hermione et moi crions le plus fort de nos voix aiguës. Le sol se rapproche et rapproche. Je ferme les yeux en attendant la douleur éclatée sur mon corps, mais elle ne vient pas. Nous avons atterri au sol tout en douceur.

Je me lève.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici vous tous ? Voleur ! » Hurle le gobelin.

Ron lui jette un impero et nous nous mettons à courir jusqu'à la chambre forte.

La porte s'ouvre doucement et nous entrons à l'intérieur ou la pièce est remplie d'or.

« Lumos. » Harry et moi disons.

« _Accio Horcruxe._ » Dit Hermione en brandissant sa baguette autour de la pièce.

« Ne me dis pas que tu essayes encore ce truc. » Ron lui dit.

« Ce genre de magie ne fonctionne pas ici. » Dit Gripsec.

« Bella, Harry, il est ici ? » Demande Hermione.

Nous hochons la tête distraitement.

Et je le vois. Un petite coupe en or, posée en haut d'une pile d'objets.

« Il est là. » Je dis en le pointant avec ma baguette.

Je commence à marcher vers lui quand accidentellement, je fais tomber un bracelet en or qui se multiplie sous mes yeux.

« Ils sont implantés le maléfice de Gemino, tout ce que vous touché se multiplie. » Gripsec nous informe.

« Ne bouge pas. » Hurle Hermione, mais je l'ignore et continue de courir vers la coupe. Les objets se multiplient jusqu'à mon cou.

Je stoppe tout mouvements pour laisser les objets qui se multiplient me mener à la coupe.

« Allez ! » Je hurle alors que Harry et moi nous nous approchons du Horcruxe. Juste 1 mètre... 50 centimètres... 20 centimètres... 5... Je l'ai !

Je me sens poussant en dessous, des objets continue de tomber au-dessus de moi. Alors j'arrête de bouger.

Je sais à quoi Harry pensait, car je pensais la même chose.

1... 2... 3 explosion.

Une explosion, des lumières de couleur verte sortent du bout de nos baguettes balayant les objets d'or autour, nous laissons un chemin devant nous...

On peut dire merci au sort Confringo.

Nous rampons jusqu'à la porte.

« Aidez-nous Gripsec. » Je lui dis.

Il me regarde en souriant

« J'ai dit que je vous aiderez à entrer, je n'ai jamais dit que je, vous aiderez à sortir. » Une fois sa phrase finie, il sort de la pièce, l'épée de Gryffondor à la main et l'autre gobelin à ses côtés.

Espèce de...

La porte restée entrouverte est à quelque pied de nous.

Hermione court vers moi et Ron vers Harry pour nous donner un coup de main.

« Sortons d'ici ! » Hurle Ron en sortant de la chambre forte.

Nous courons jusqu'à que je me fige en voyant ce qui est devant moi.

Un énorme... Non non, un gigantesque dragon se tient au milieu de la salle.

Ses écailles sont d'un gris métallique pastel, de longues griffes acérées qui peuvent être mortelles recouvrent sa tête jusqu'au bas de sa queue, des yeux rouges sang et de longue dents tranchantes.

Et puis comme si ça ne pouvait pas être pire, 12 hommes en uniforme bleu se ramènent en nous jetant des sorts. Ugh saleté de gardes de Gringotts.

« Viens Bella ! » Hurle Harry en m'attrapant par mon poignet pour nous réfugier des sorts envoyés derrière des poteaux.

« On ne peut pas rester là ! Qui a une idée ? » Hurle Hermione.

« Mais c'est toi le génie ! » Lui hurle Ron.

« J'en ai une, mais il faudrait être malade ! » Hermione dit avant de pointer de sa baguette le mur. « _Reducto_! »

Puis elle saute en atterrissant sur le dos du dragon, elle se tient sur ses épis pour s'empercher de tomber.

Je la suis et saute après elle.

« Bon alors vous venez ! » Je crie à travers le bruit des sorts jeté.

Les garçons sautent et atterrissent derrière nous.

« _Defodio_ ! » Hurle Hermione en pointant le plafond. Le sort endommage le plafond, des bouts de pierres nous tombent dessus. « _Reducto._ » Jette Hermione et le dragon se libère de ses chaînes.

Le dragon détruit l'intérieur de Gringotts avant qu'il ne se mette à voler dans les airs.


	22. Retour à Poudlard

**Identité Secrète.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

* * *

 **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**

* * *

Le dragon volait toujours alors que nous approchions une petite île sur un océan.  
Mmm, on pourrait s'arrêter ici.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Je crie contre le vent.

« On saute ! » Répond Ron d'une voix tremblante.

« Quand ? » Hermione hurle.

« Maintenant ! »

Nous lâchons les épis du dragon et tombons dans l'eau froide.

J'essayais de remonter à la surface quand ma cicatrice au front s'est mis à me brûler. La douleur était horrible, elle s'amplifiait encore et encore. J'essayais vraiment de remonter à la surface, mais la douleur était trop forte.

J'arrête de nager, j'arrête de lutter.

Mes yeux se ferment...

 _Une pièce est remplie de corps morts._

 _Voldemort._

 _Il tue tout le monde._

 _Des gardes de Gringotts, des gobelins y compris Gripsec._ _Ils sont tous couverts de sang._

 _La main sans vie de Gripsec est agrippée par l'épée de Gryffondor._

 _Voldemort marche pied nu sur le sol couvert de sang en murmurant en fourche-langue._

 _ **« Ils sont découverts notre secret, Nagini.**_ _ **Cela nous rend vulnérables.**_ _ **Tu dois rester proche.**_ _ **»**_ _Hisse-t-il toujours en fourche-langue, tout en marchant dans le manoir Malfoy._

L'image change.

 _Un fantôme._

 _Elle a des cheveux bruns et la peau pale._ _Elle est vêtue d'une robe flottante bleue._

 _Le drapeau de Serdaigle se fait apercevoir puis une coupe._

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et je me dépêche de remonter à la surface. Une fois ma tête hors de l'eau, je me mets à tousser, j'ai bu la tasse.

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour repérer les autres, je vois mon frère à ma droite qui bien sûr a vu la même chose que moi et Hermione et Ron sur une terre ferme.

Je nage vers eux.

« Le dernier Horcruxe. Il est à Poudlard. » Je dis essouffler en sortant de l'eau.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Hermione demande inquiète.

« On l'a vu. » Je réponds.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser entrer ! » Elle nous reproche.

« On ne peut pas tout le temps l'en empêcher ! » Harry lui balance.

Après lui avoir lancé un mauvais regard, elle ouvre son sac de perle, en sort des vêtements et nous les passe.

« Nous devons aller à Poudlard. » Dit Harry en se changeant.

« Quoi ? Mais il nous faut un plan. Il faut le mettre au point. »

« Hermione, aucun de nos plans à vraiment marcher. On a un plan, on y va et tout par en vrille. »

« Mais il y a un problème. Rogue est directeur maintenant. On ne peut pas rentrer par la grande porte. » Ron dit.

« On va aller à Pré-au-Lard. » Harry dit.

« On prendra le passage secret à Honeydukes. » Je termine sa phrase.

Hermione et moi, nous nous éloignons un peu des garçons pour aller nous changer. Je porte un jean slim noir, des vans blancs et un pull fin noir accompagné d'un veste blanche. Une fois toutes les deux vêtue, nous rejoignons les garçons.

* * *

 **0o0 0o0 o0o o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0**

* * *

Nous transplanons à Pré-au-Lard tard dans la nuit. Nous marchons dans la neige à travers le brouillard pour aller à Poudlard. Mais...

Mais attendez une seconde, qu'est-ce que...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Je me demande à haute voix. Je plisse des yeux pour avoir un meilleur vu de ce qui est devant nous.

Deux ombres floues se déplacent puis tout à coup plus rien.

Je secoue la tête avant de remarquer le lacet de ma chaussure droite défaite.

Je m'arrête pour faire mes lacets pendant que les autres s'aventurent à marcher sans remarquer mon absence.

Pff !

Une fois mon lacet fait, je me relève, mais je sens une présence derrière moi.

« Salue ma jolie. » Dit une voix d'homme pas du tout plaisante.

Mon cœur se met à cent à l'heure. Je flippe. De mes mains tremblantes, j'essaye discrètement de chercher ma baguette, mais me rappelle de la minie batte de Quidditch que Dumbeldore m'a légué.

Je souffle.

Allez 1, 2, 3

Je me retourne en sortant la minie batte de poche qui s'agrandit et le frappe à l'estomac puis à la tête ce qui le rend inconscient.

« Ron ! Hermione ! » Je crie en courant du corps inconscient à terre. Sachant que de dire le prénom de mon frère dans ces endroits est une mauvaise idée.

Je me jette dans ses bras. Il me regarde inquiet.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? »

« Ra-Rafleurs. Ils sont la » je halète.

« Quoi ! Ou ça ? » Il dit en m'examinant.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand une porte derrière nous s'est ouverte.

« Rentrez ici !» Dit une vieille voix pressé.

Harry est le premier à réagir et entre dans à l'intérieur en m'emmenant avec lui. Ron et Hermione nous suivent derrière.

L'homme ferme la porte la porte derrière lui et se retourne vers nous.

C'est Alberfoth. Albeforth Dumbeldore. Le frère de Dumbeldore.

« Vous êtes Alberforth n'est-ce pas ? Le frère de Dumbeldore. » Demande Harry avant que je ne le fasse.

« Oui. Mais maintenant vous allez me dire à quoi vous pensiez en venant à Pré-au-Lard ! Il y a des mangemorts partout ici ! » Cri Alberforth.

« Dumbeldore nous a donné une mission. » Je lui dis sérieusement.

« Une mission. » Il raille. « Une mission facile, j'espère. Une marrante. »

« Et bien non pas vraiment. » Je dis.

« Alors ne le faites pas. Il est mort maintenant alors vous n'avez pas à le faire. »

« Non. Il nous faisait confiance. Ce n'est pas juste une mission qui lui donnera bénéfice, c'est une mission qui profitera à tout le monde magique. » Dit Harry.

« Vraiment ! S'il vous faisait confiance pourquoi il ne m'en a jamais mentionné ! Est-ce qu'il y a mentionné à elle ? La seule chose à ce que mon frère tenait été le pouvoir ! » Il hurle en pointant la peinture au mur d'une jeune fille dans une prairie.

 _' Pourquoi le ferait-il ?'_ Je me demande confuse.

« C'est votre sœur, Ariana. Elle morte très n'est-ce pas ? » Demande Hermione.

« Mon frère a sacrifié de tas choses dans sa quête du pouvoir. Y compris Ariana. »

« Où avez-vous eu ce miroir ? » Je demande une fois avoir remarqué le miroir cassé dans ses mains. C'est le miroir que Sirius nous a offert à notre anniversaire.

« Mondungus Fletcher me l'a donné. » Me dit Alberforth.

« Il n'avait aucun droit à vous le vendre, il appartenait à... » Hurle Harry avant d'être interrompu.

« A Sirius Black. Mais vous pouvez constater que cela a été une bonne chose. »

« Nous devons rentrer à Poudlard. » Je dis en faisant un pas vers lui. « Nous pensons qu'il y a un Horcruxe là bas. »

Il ferme les yeux, secoue la tête en soupirant résigné.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. » Il chuchote.

Une fois sa phrase finie (Ariana du portrait) se retourne et marche jusqu'à que l'on ne la vois plus.

« Je dois partir maintenant. Bonne chance à vous. » Alberforth dit avant de quitter la pièce.

La peinture s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître notre fameux Neville.

« Neville ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venu vous chercher. Et ça » il dit en désignant son visage. « Ce n'est rien par rapport à Seamus. » Il répond en m'aidant à monter dans le tunnel.

« Je ne savais pas que ces tunnels existaient. » Dit Hermione alors que nous marchons.

« C'est parce qu'ils étaient condamnés durant notre première année. » Répond Neville.

« Alors à quoi l'école ressemble maintenant que Rogue est directeur. » Murmure Ron.

« On le voit rarement. Ce sont les jumeaux sur qui il faut se méfier. » Il dit en s'arrêtant. « Nous voilà. Et si on s'amuser un peu. » Il nous dit de ne pas bouger de derrière lui puis ouvre une porte. « Je vous ai ramené quelque chose. »

« Ce n'est pas encore un truc cuisiné par Alberforth. » Je reconnais la voix de Seamus Fennigan demandé.

Neville se déplace sur le côté.

Des cris de joie et des sifflements se font entendre à notre vue.

Une fois que les acclamations s'estompent une tête rousse sort de la foule d'élèves.

« Rogue sait que vous êtes de retour, il sait que vous avez été vu à Pré-au-Lard. »

Le son de la voix de Ginny attire l'attention d'Harry. Il se regarde quelques instants avant qu'elle ne coure dans ses bras.

« Je suis parti pendant six mois et elle m'a déjà oublié. » Blague Ron derrière moi.

« C'est bien que vous soyez de retour... » Seamus laisse sa phrase en suspens en brisant le silence.

« Nous sommes seulement là pour quelque temps ensuite nous partirons. » Je dis alors que Harry et Ginny se séparent de leur embrassade.

« Partir ? Pourquoi ? » Demande Neville.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour rester. Nous sommes là pour récupérer quelque chose. » Répond Harry.

« Mais-mais nous pouvons vous aider. »

Je le regarde avec une grande gratitude.

« La mission que Dumbeldore nous a confiée est secrète. Nous ne sommes pas supposés le dire. On n'était même pas supposé de le dire à Ron et Hermione. C'est notre mission. »

« Mais nous sommes tous de l'armée de Dumbeldore. Nous pouvons aider. Nous méritons de le savoir. » Plaide Neville.

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule mon frère et nous communiquons silencieusement.

« Ok d'accord. Nous cherchons quelque chose. » Je balance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Dean Thomas demande.

« On ne sait pas. » Je réponds.

« Ou c'est ? » Demande Cho Chang.

« Nous ne savons pas non plus. Ce que nous savons, c'est que c'est petit, facile à dissimuler et ça a un rapport avec Serdaigle. » Dit Harry avec un bras autour de Ginny. « Vous avez des idées ? »

Luna est la seule à prendre la parole.

« Il y a le diadème de Serdaigle. » Elle demande de sa voix rêveuse.

« Mais Luna, il est perdu depuis des siècles. Personne vivant ne l'as plus vu » Dit Cho

La pièce retombe dans le silence au son de la porte qui s'ouvre.

« Nous devons y aller. Rogue sait que Harry et Bella sont de retour. Il veut en parler dans la Grande Salle. » Crie une première année, je suppose.

Les jumeaux Potter sont de retour les amis.

Showtime !


	23. Réunion d'Ecole

**Identité Secrète.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

* * *

 **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**

* * *

Alors que la foule se dispersait, Harry et moi allions dans un coin pour nous vêtir de nos anciennes robes de sorciers.

Une fois changés, nous faisons notre chemin vers la Grande Salle et attendons à l'extérieur derrière la porte fermé.

À travers la porte, je peux entendre clairement la voix de Rogue.

« J'ai eu à ma connaissance que certains d'entre vous savaient que les Potter avaient été vus à Pré-au-Lard à 06:03 ce matin. Alors quiconque élèves ou professeurs s'avisent de leur venir en aide au Potter se verra infliger une punition. » Dit-il d'une voix malsaine.

Et c'est sur ça, c'était notre moment pour rentrer par la grande porte.

Nous poussons les portes et rentrons à l'intérieur, des hoquets de stupeurs et des murmures nous accueillent.

« Malgré toutes vos stratégies défensives. » Commence Harry.

« Il semble qu'il y a un problème de sécurité Mr le Directeur. Un très gros problème. » Dis, je en mettant le plus de venin sur le mot directeur.

Alors que nous parlons, je vois dans le coin de mon œil Kingsley, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred et George, Mr et Mme Weasley, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Lupin, Tonks et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre apparaître dans la Grande Salle.

« Comment osez-vous vous tenir là où il se tenez. Comment osez-vous ! Dites leurs, dites leurs comment vous l'avez regardé dans les yeux cette nuit la et l'avez tué. » Cri Harry alors que Rogue n'ose même pas nous regarder dans les yeux.

Il sort sa baguette de sa robe la pointant sur nous, mais mon frère et moi sortons la nôtre aussi. Les élèves hoquettent en se reculant. Professeur Mcgonagall fait barrage entre Rogue et nous avec sa baguette à la main.

Elle est la première à attaquer, mais Rogue se protecte encore et encore sans jamais attaquer, il finit par transplaner par la grande fenêtre.

Les élèves applaudissent et cris alors que Mcgonagall fait réapparaître la lumière dans la salle, mais les applaudissements s'estompe vite à l'écoute d'un cri aigu perçant d'une fille roulé en boule dans le coin d'un mur. Un deuxième cri se fait entendre derrière et celui la vient de Parvati Patil.

 _Je ssais que beaucoup d'entre vous voudront combattre. Ccertain penssent même peut-être que c'est ssage. Mais c'est de la foliie. Livrez moi Harry et Bella Potter. Et il ne ssera fait aucun mal à persssone. Livrez moi les Potter et vous sserez récompenssés. Je vous donne une heure._

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Que quelqu'un les attrape ! » Hurle Pansy Parkinson.

Mais personne ne bouge, excepté Ginny qui vient se placer protectivement devant Harry, suivit par Ron, Hermione puis par tout le monde.

« Cela sera tout Miss Parkinson. » Dit d'une voix froide McGonagall. « Ah Mr Rusard, pourrait, vous emmenez Miss Parkinson et le reste des Serpentard au cachot. »

Alors que les Serpentard quittent la Grande Salle, les élèves retombent dans les applaudissements.

« Miss Potter, Mr Potter, je suppose que vous aviez une bonne raison de venir ici. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? » Nous demandons le professeur.

« Du temps. Le plus de temps possible. » Je lui dis.

Elle hoche la tête. « Je vais voir ce que je pourrais faire. Et s'il vous plaît... Soyez prudent. »

Elle tourne les talons et s'en va. Au moins, elle tient à nous

Harry et moi courons hors de la salle et nous nous dirigeons dans les escaliers. Nous poussons les gens qui descendent les escaliers.

Ginny arrive de derrière nous.

« Harry, sois prudent et ne fais rien de stupide. » Elle dit en le serrant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur sa joue.

« Toi aussi, Ginny, je t'aime. » Dit Harry.

« Moi aussi. C'est pareil pour toi Bella. »

« Bonne chance Ginny. » Je lui dis en lui faisant un bref câlin.

Elle part et Harry et moi continuons notre route.

« Harry où est-ce qu'on va de toute façon ? » Je lui demande essoufflée.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Il me répond.

Mais nous nous continuons de courir jusqu'à que nous entendions quelqu'un crier notre nom derrière.

« Harry, Bella ! » Crie Luna alors qu'elle s'approche de plus en plus de nous.

« Nous sommes un peu occupés la Luna. » Cri Harry sans que nous nous arrentions dans notre course.

« Harry et Isabella Potter, vous allez m'écouter maintenant ! » Elle hurle à pleins poumons.

Nous nous arrêtons et nous nous retournons vers Luna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luna ? » Je demande un peu froide. Mais sans vouloir être impoli.

« Vous ne savez pas où vous allez n'est-ce pas ? »

Nous secouons notre tête. « Le diadème. Il est perdu, comment sommes nous supposer le trouver ? »

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ce que Cho a dit ? Aucune personne vivante ne l'a revu. Vous devez à une personne qui est déjà morte. »

« Et connais-tu quelqu'un qui est déjà mort ? » Questionne Harry.

Luna hoche la tête. « Suivez-moi. »

Nous redescendons les escaliers et courons près de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Nous ralentissons à la vue d'une porte ouverte voûtée. C'est un endroit que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant.

« Ou sommes nous ? » Je demande, mais Luna s'arrête de marcher et se retourne vers nous.

« Elle est timide, c'est mieux si vous y allez juste ensemble. » Elle dit avant de s'en aller.

Harry et moi nous nous regardons avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Et nous la voyons.

Un fantôme.

Elle a de long cheveux brun foncé, des yeux gris et elle porte une longue robe flottante grise.

« Vous êtes la Dame Grise n'est-ce pas ? » Demande Harry.

« Je ne réponds pas à ce nom. » Elle dit froidement sans se retourner.

« Excusez-moi. Vous êtes Helena Serdaigle. La fille de Rowena Serdaigle.»

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Elle dit en se retournant vers nous.

« Um... Luna dit que vous pouvez nous aider. » Je dis en hésitant un peu.

« Luna n'est pas comme les autres. Elle est tellement gentille. » Elle dit en souriant pour la première fois. « Mais elle avait tort, je ne peux pas vous aider. »

« Nous cherchons le diadème de votre mère. » Je crie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. « Nous voulons le détruire comme vous vouliez le faire.»

Cela attire son attention, elle revient vers nous.

« Pourquoi ? En quoi cela vous intéresse ? »

« Nous voulons détruire Voldemort. Avec le diadème détruit, nous aurions une chance de le tuer. » Lui dit Harry.

« Il m'a menti. » Elle chuchote tristement.

« Il nous a menti aussi. » Harry dit sincèrement.

Mais apparemment cela à le coup de l'énerver. Elle vole jusque devant nos visages et hurle. « Je sais ce qu'il a fait, je sais qui il est ! »

Harry et moi reculons instinctivement et elle se calme un peu.

« Il est ici dans le château, dans l'endroit ou toute chose est cachée. Si vous demandez, jamais vous ne saurez, si vous savez, il suffit de demander. » Elle dit mystérieusement avant de disparaître.

« Merci. » Je chuchote.

Nous courons hors d'ici.

« C'est la salle sur demande n'est-ce pas ? » Je lui demande alors que nous courons dans les escaliers.

« Ça doit l'être. » Me dit Harry.

Les élèves courent toujours partout dans Poudlard en hurlant et crier dans toutes les directions. Mais avant que nous atteignions la salle sur demande, nous tombons sur Neville.

« Harry, Bella avez-vous vu Luna ? » Il demande en sautant sur place.

« Non-pourquoi ? » Je demande.

« Je suis fou d'elle. Il faut que je lui dise. On sera sans doute mort d'ici l'aube.»

« Neville est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Je demande en examinant son visage qui est couvert de blessures. Sans mentionner qu'il se comporte comme s'il était fou.

« J'vais bien ! Je n'ai jamais été mieux. Je pète le feu. Faut que j'aille la retrouver. » Il dit avant de descendre les escaliers.

Et bien, j'espère qu'il la trouvera.

« Harry ! Bella ! » Quelqu'un crie derrière nous.

C'est Ron et Hermione

« Harry, Bella, nous pensions que... » Dit Ron.

« C'est Ron qui a eu cette idée, brillante d'ailleurs. » Interrompt Hermione.

« Pour détruire l'Horcruxe, vous avez détruit le journal de Jédusor avec un basilic et avec Hermione, on pense savoir ou en trouver un pour détruire la coupe. » Dit Ron.

« Ouais, ouais. » Harry hoche la tête. « Um, tenez prenez ça avec vous » Harry leur donne la carte des Maraudeurs.

« Soyez prudents. » Je leur crie.

Harry et moi arrivons sans interruptions devant la salle sur demande.

C'est bientôt la fin.

Le diadème détruit et on se rapproche plus dans notre quête pour tuer Voldemort.


	24. Feu Dans la Salle Sur Demande

**Identité Secrète.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

* * *

 **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**

* * *

La Salle sur Demande. Elle n'apparaît seulement quand on en a vraiment besoin.

Je ferme mes yeux et pense à combien j'ai besoin de cette salle.

' Dans l'endroit ou tout est caché.'

Après quelques minutes à penser la même chose comme une prière, les portes s'ouvrent enfin, je remarque que la Salle ne ressemble plus à l'endroit que nous avions utilisé durant notre cinquième année pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. La Salle est remplie de différents objets, je vois des vieilles chaussures, des balais volants, et même des vieux vêtements.

« Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartiens les Potter. » La voix de Drago Malefoy dit derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons et voyons Drago et ses deux acolytes, Goyle et Blaise Zabini à ses côtés avec leurs baguettes braqués sur nous.

Je me demande où Crabbe se trouve ces temps-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec celle que tu as ? » Demande sarcastiquement Harry en hochant sa tête vers la baguette de Malefoy.

« C'est celle de ma mère. Elle est puissante, mais elle ne me convient pas. » Il nous dit en jouant de ses doigts sur la baguette.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça Drago. » Dis-je gentiment en m'avançant un peu.

« Si, si je le dois ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! » Il crie.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement, mais il se reprend vite. Je vois qu'il commence à abaisser sa baguette. Je peux voir derrière ses cheveux déformés par la fatigue et je me sens mal pour lui.

« Aguamenti ! » Hurle Goyle, brisant le silence, un jet d'eau sort du bout de sa baguette.

« Protego ! » Je crie avec ma baguette devant moi. Mon sort produit un petit mur transparent devant moi, le sort de Goyle se cogne dessus avant de faire boomerang. Voilà comment Goyle se retrouve trempé.

Je souris.

« Harry, Bella ! » Hurle Ron alors qu'il arrive derrière nous accompagner d'Hermione.

« Avada Kedavra ! » Hurle Goyle en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione, mais elle se protège du sort de la Mort.

« Protego ! »

Ron regarde Goyle comme s'il avait des envies de meurtres. Drago et ses acolytes se mettent à courir.

« RAAAH, c'est ma copine espèce de crétin. » Hurle Ron en les poursuivants.

« Alors vous sortez ensemble maintenant ? C'est arrivé quand ? » Je demande intriguée.

J'ai toujours su que ces deux là s'aimaient bien, je l'ai su durant notre troisième année...

« Il y a 15 minutes un peu près. On s'est embrassé quand on était dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et maintenant... Bah, tu vois quoi. » Elle rougit.

C'est la façon la plus bizarre pour deux personnes de se mettre ensemble. La Chambre des Secrets ?!

« C'est bien. » Je hoche la tête avec un sourire au visage. « En fait comment vous y êtes vous rentrer ? »

« Oh. C'est Ron. Apparemment, Harry parle dans son sommeil. »

« Um... Les filles un peu d'aide s'il vous plaît. » Dit Harry stoppant notre conversation.

« Désolé. » Hermione et moi disons avant de rejoindre Harry pour l'aider.

Nous jetons des objets venant d'une certaine pile faisant des bruits de crash.

« Ce n'est pas ça la haut ? » Je lui demande en voyant un petit objet brillant en haut de la pile

Harry me hoche la tête et se dépêche de monter au sommet

« Je l'ai ! » Cri Harry, il me la lance.

Je l'attrape et admire la beauté de ce diadème. Il est petit, en argent et symétrique.

Harry redescend.

« AAAAAAAAAHHHH ! » Hurle bruyamment Ron en panique. « Goyle a mis le feeeeeeuuu ! »

« Quoi ? » Je crie, alors qu'il court nous dépassant et s'empare de la main d'Hermione.

« Courez ! » Il crie.

« Allez Harry ! » J'attrape sa main et nous courons dans la même direction que Ron et Hermione ont disparu.

Mais il y a du feu sur ce chemin qui nous bloque.

« Par là. » Dit Harry en prenant un autre chemin.

« Attention ! » Je crie alors que le feu s'apprête à tomber sur nous. « Aguamenti ! »

« Regarde, ils sont ici » Dit Harry en pointant de l'autre côté de la salle Hermione et Ron. « Allons-y » Il me prend ma main et nous courons vers eux.

« Par Merlin, sortons de cet endroit ! » Hurle Ron alors que nous les rejoignons.

« Attendez ! » Nous stoppe Harry.

« Harry si nous ne sortons pas d'ici très vite, nous allons finir en cendres ! Alors partons ! » Hurle Ron.

« On ne peut pas les laisser ici. » Il dit en nous montrons Drago et Blaise en haut d'une pile d'objets.

Harry à raison, même si j'ai beau détesté Drago je ne peux pas le laisser mourir.

« Harry a un point. » Je dis.

« D'accord, mais comment on est supposé montés la haut. » Ron dit en croisant ses bras.

« Et bien... On pourrait utiliser cela. » Je dis en gestant les balais sur une pile à côté de nous.

« Très bien. » Souffle Ron.

Nous attrapons tous un balai et volons.

« Si on meurt à cause d'eux, je vous tue les Potter. » Hurle Ron alors que nous nous approchions des deux Serpentard.

Harry attrape la main de Drago pendant que Ron attrape celle de Blaise.

Avec Hermione et moi au-devant, nous volons à la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

« Aguamenti ! » Crie Hermione en pointant le feu devant la porte.

Nous sortons de la Salle sur Demande en prenant de grande bouffé d'air. Ron passe le crochet du basilic à Harry.

« Poignarde-le. » Ron dit.

En un mouvement précis Harry abat le crochet sur le diadème. Il explose avec une grande fumée noire.

Douleur. Ma tête me brûle. Ça dure pendant au moins 15 secondes. J'ouvre mes yeux et je peux voir Drago et Blaise s'enfuir et Hermione et Ron agenouillés devant nous inquiets.

« Le serpent. » Je chuchote, mais Ron a une expression confuse. « Le serpent est le dernier Horcruxe. »

« Très bien. » Il se murmure. « Si nous trouvons Voldemort nous trouvons le serpant. »

Harry et moi nous nous concentrons.

 _« Mon seigneur, êtes-vous sûr que nous devons faire ça maintenant. Peut-être devrions nous attendre qu'ils soient seuls et le faire. » Dit Lucius Malefoy._

 _Voldemort se retourne vers lui avec une expression mauvaise._

 _« Comment peux-tu dire ça, comment peux-tu supporter Lucius ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas Maitre. » Il répond._

 _« Nous allons faire ça ce soir. » Hisse Voldemort. « Nous allons le faire maintenant. »_

 _« Oui Maitre. » Dit Lucius Malefoy les yeux au sol._

 _« Maintenant part Lucius, j'ai à faire. »_

« Le hangar à bateaux. » Harry et moi disons en ouvrant les yeux toujours affectés par la douleur.


	25. Les Souvenirs De Severus Rogue

**Identité Secrète.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

* * *

 **JANE VOLTURI POINT DE VUE :**

* * *

« Maître, l'humaine a disparu. » Dis je sérieusement.

« Disparu ? Disparu ou ? » Demande inquiet Aro.

« J-Je ne sais pas m-maître. Les Cullen n'en ont aucune idée n'ont plus. »

« Alors nous avons un problème, n'est ce pas ma chère Jane. » Dit Aro en se levant de son trône. « Rassemble Demetri et le restes des gardes. Trouvez la ! » Hurle t il.

« Mais son esprit est bloqué. Le pouvoir de Demetri ne marchera pas sur elle. » Je lui rappelle.

Saleté de stupide humaine.

« Jane tu l'a vu avec ce Edward quand ils étaient venu en Italie l'automne dernier. C'est évident qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre très longtemps loin de l'autre. Elle reviendra. » Dit le Maître.

« Oui maître je serais sur mes gardes. » je murmure en me retirant.

* * *

 **O0o0o o0o0 oo0o o0o0 o0o0 o0o0 o0o ooo0 o0o0 0o0o 0o0o 0oo0 0o0o 0o0o0 0o0o o0o0 0oo0 0o0o o0o0 o0o0 o0o0 o00o 0o0o o00o oo0 o00o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0o 0o0o 0o0o0 o0o0**

* * *

 **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**

* * *

« Attention ! » Hurle Harry en prenant le bras d'Hermione pour lui éviter un sort

« Stupéfie ! » Criai-je sur un mangemort

« Allez. » Chuchote Harry.

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer à Hermione et Ron que tout est ok.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ce qui arrive. Poudlard ma maison pendant 7 ans entrain d'être détruit par des géants, mangemorts, Détraqueurs, loup garous, et même des accromentules ! C'est completement le chaos.

Nous passons entre les pieds d'un géant qui essaye de nous écraser avec une grosse pierre, mais il nous rate alors nous pouvons nous échapper de lui.

Tout aller bien jusqu'à que nous arrivions sur le petit pont. Une centaine de Détraqueur arrivent vers nous.  
Je sors ma baguette comme tout le monde. Mais avant que je n'aie la chance de faire quoi que ce soit Aberforth derrière nous fait un patronus pour les repousser.

Une fois les Détraqueur partis, nous courons en direction du hangar à bateaux.

« Chut. » Je chuchote en me mettant à genoux pour regarder dans le hangar.

Il y a Voldemort, Rogue et Nagini.

« Chuut, ils sont là. » Je leur mime de la bouche en faisant des mouvements de bras pour leur dire de s'agenouiller.

« Cette baguette ne m'appartient pas vraiment n'est-ce pas Severus ? » Parle Voldemort de sa voix de serpent.

« Bien sûr qu'elle vous appartient, vous avez accompli de la magie extraordinaire avec cette baguette mon seigneur. » Murmure nerveusement Rogue.

« Severus la baguette ne répond qu'a celui qui a tué son dernier propriétaire. Et tu as tué Dumbledore ce qui veut dire que la baguette ne répond qu'as toi. »

« Mais mon seigneur- » Rogue essaye de prendre la parole, mais est coupé par Voldemort.

« Severus, tu as été un loyal serviteur mais seulement moi puisse vivre à jamais. Nagini. » Commande Voldemort.

Un gros crash se fait entendre à l'intérieur suivi par des gémissements de douleur puis le bruit de transplanage de Voldemort et Nagini.

Une fois partis, nous courons tous à l'intérieur pour trouver Rogue avachi contre le mur le cou couvert de sang.  
Nagini a dû le mordre.

« Oh mon Dieu. » J'entends Hermione chuchoté derrière.

Harry et moi, nous agenouillons devant Rogue.

Harry appuie sa main contre la plaie ouverte sur le cou de Rogue.  
L'odeur du sang me rend malade moi.

Des larmes coulent des yeux de Rogue.

« Prenez-les, prenez les. » Dit t-il en les indiquant ses larmes.

« Hermione donne moi un flacon ou n'importe quoi. » Je demande en tournant ma tête vers elle.  
Elle fouille dans son sac et sort un flacon.

« Tiens. » Chuchote t-elle me le passant.

Je le donne à Harry qui collecte les larmes de Rogue.

« Tu ressemblez tellement à ta mère. » Murmure t-il en me regardant. « Vous avez ses yeux. » Il dit en se retournant vers Harry avant de lâcher son dernier souffle.

« Allez. » Je chuchote en essayant de ne pas pleurer. « Allons-y » Dis-je prends le bras d'Harry.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux pleurer. Je veux dire que Rogue a toujours été horrible avec nous et il a tué Dumbledore. Qui plus est, il est un mangemort.  
Mais le voir mourir...  
Une douleur horriblement familière me coupe dans mes réflexions.

 _' Vous avez combattu vaillamment, mais en vain._ _Je ne souhaite pas cela._ _Chaque gouttes versée d'un sang de sorcier est un terrible gâchis._ _J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement._ _Dans mon absence, occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité._ _Harry et Isabella Potter, c'est à vous que je m'adresse maintenant._ _Cette nuit, vous avez laissé des amis mourir à votre place au lieu m'affronter vous même il n'est pas de plus déshonneur._ _Rejoignez-moi dans la Forêt Interdite pour faire face à votre destin._ _Si vous ne venez pas, je tuerai jusqu'au derrière hommes, jusqu'à la dernière femme et jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayer de vous cacher de moi.'_ _  
_

Hermione qui était au sol les mains aux oreilles se met à hurler.  
« Non Bella ! Non Harry ! Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, on trouvera une solution ! »

« Ne parlons pas de ça pour l'instant. Retournons dans la Grande Salle. » Soupire Harry.

Alors notre choix et de mourir ou de laisser les autres mourir.  
Aucune de ces deux options est tentante.  
Bien sûr, je ne veux pas que des personnes meurent, spécialement mes amis, mais je ne veux pas mourir non plus.

Nous retournons dans la Grande Salle en silence.  
La vue est horrible.  
Des corps morts par terre dans la salle et des élèves blessés partout.  
Nous continuons de déambuler dans la salle jusqu'à que je vois deux corps familiers les doigts entrelacés. Lupin et Tonks !  
L'un des meilleurs amis de mon père, notre ancien professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal et Tonks, la femme qui nous a aidé moi et Harry à échapper des Dursley il y a quelques années. Des parents d'un petit bébé qui se retrouve maintenant orphelin. Il subit du même destin qu'Harry et moi. Enfant sans parents.

Le pire arrive avec les Weasley. Ils pleurent tous en se serrant dans les bras.  
Je baisse les yeux vers le corps près d'eux et je ne retiens pas mes larmes.  
Fred Weasley est allongé sans vie au sol avec George pleurant autour de lui.  
Ron court vers eux et sa mère le prend dans ses bras.  
Hermione le suit, mais reste à l'écart en pleurant comme moi.

Fred est mort.  
Fred mon marrant de frère est mort.

« Harry, les larmes. » Je chuchote.

Il hoche la tête et nous nous dirigeons au bureau de Dumbledore.

« Citron Sorbet. » J'essaye comme mot de passe et ça marche.  
Le mot de passe n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Dumbledore utilisé ce bureau.  
Le bureau est toujours le même que la dernière fois. Je pense que Rogue n'a pas dû l'utiliser et qu'il a préféré rester dans ses cachots.

Harry prend la pensive et la laisse flotter au milieu de la pièce avant de laisser tomber les larmes dedans.

« 1, 2, 3 » Nous comptons ensemble et a trois laissons tomber à l'intérieur.

 _Une jeune fille d'un peu près 10 ans se tient dans une clairiè est rousse avec des yeux vert émeraude, elle a la peau pale et est vêtue d'une robe blanche jusqu'au genou._

 _Elle fait apparaître une fleur dans la paume de sa main._

 _« Espèce de monstre, Lily est un monstre ! J'vais le dire à maman et papa.» Une autre fille du même age hurle._  
 _Elle a des cheveux noirs retenus en queue-de-cheval et comme l'autre fille, elle a une robe au motif fleur jusqu'au genou._

 _Un garçon au cheveu mi-long noir et aussi habillé tout en noir (excepté son t-shirt blanc) sort de derrière un arbre.Dès que la fille au cheveu noir aperçoit le garçon, elle se recule avant de courir dans l'autre direction._

 _Le garçon cueille une marguerite et la place derrière l'oreille de la fille rouquine._

 _« Elle est juste jalouse parce qu'elle est une fille ordinaire et toi extraordinaire.» Dit le garçon alors qu'ils sont allongés près d'un lac._

 _« C'est méchant Severus.» Gronde la fille._

 _« Mais c'est vrai.»_

 _L'image change pour être dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard._

 _« Lily Evans. » Minerva Mcgonagall appelle_

 _Lily court excité jusqu'au choixpeau magique._  
 _« Gryffondor. » Hurle le choixpeau._

 _Lily court jusqu'à la table de sa nouvelle en souriant._  
 _À côté d'elle se trouve un jeune garçon les cheveux noirs et au yeux marron avec des lunettes rondes._

 _« Salut, je suis James Potter. » Il se présente en tendant sa main._

 _« Lily. » Elle se présente à son tour en acceptant sa main._

 _Le garçon aux mi-longs cheveux noirs les regarde avec jalousie._

 _Severus et Lily marchent dans un couloir ensemble quand James Potter avec ses amis les bouscule en faisant tomber les livres de Lily. Severus l'aide à ramasser ses livres et Lily foudroie du regard James Potter._

 _« Vous êtes un ignorant comme votre père ! »_

 _« Je vous interdis de dire du mal de mon père ! » La voix d'Harry se fait entendre._

 _Un James et une Lily adulte dansent en rigolant ensemble._

 _Voldemort apparaît la nuit de son retour dans le cimetière._

 _Rogue est à genoux devant une lumière blanche chuchotant._  
 _« S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas. »_

 _« La prophétie ne faisait pas référence à une femme. » Dit Dumbledore. « Mais deux enfants nés à la fin du mois de juillet. »_

 _« Mais ce sont ses enfants et il ira les traquer pour les tuer. Cachez-les. Cachez les tous. Je vous en supplie. » Plaide Rogue les yeux brillants._

 _« Que me donneriez vous en échange Severus. »_

 _« Tout. » Rogue chuchote les yeux remplis de larmes._

 _L'image change._

 _« Harry, Isabella, vous êtes tellement aimés.» Lily chuchote à deux bébés dans un lit de bébé. « Maman vous aime, Papa vous aime. »_

 _« Avada Kedavra ! » Dit une voix en riant alors que la mère laisse échapper un cri horrible avant de tomber au sol._

 _« Elle est morte Albus. Morte ! » Pleure Rogue._

 _« Les Potter ont accorder leur confiance à la mauvaise personne Severus. Tout comme vous.» S'arrête Dumbledore avant de continuer. « Quand Vous-Savez-Qui reviendra... » Commence Dumbledore mais Rogue le coupe._

 _« Il ne reviendra pas. Le seigneur des Ténèbres est parti. » Dit-il._

 _« Mais il reviendra et quand il reviendra, vous devrez protéger les enfants. Si vous l'aimiez vraiment vous les protégerez. »_

 _« Personne ne doit savoir. » Dit Rogue._

 _L'image change encore._

 _Harry et Bella sont dans la Grande Salle durant leur première année à Poudlard. Le choixpeau vient de les attribuer à Gryffondor et ils s'assoit à la table de leur nouvelle maison. Rogue assit à côté de Quirrell foudroie les deux nouveaux arrivants de Gryffondor._

 _Rogue parlant avec Harry et Bella dans un donjon durant la cinquième année en leur apprenant l'Occlumencie pour arrêter Voldemort d'entrer dans leurs têtes._

 _« Votre père était un fainéant. » Hurle Rogue._

 _Dumbledore est assis à son bureau avec Rogue à ses côtés lui examinant sa main presque noire._

 _« Ça se répand. » Dit Rogue « Je ne peux pas stopper le maléfice, mais je peux le retarder. Mais pourquoi avez-vous mis la bague ? »_

 _« Parce que je suis un idiot Severus. » Réponds Dumbledore._

 _« Je crois que vous avez une année avant que cela ne se répande dans tout votre corps. »_

 _« Severus. » Murmure Dumbledore en se levant de son siège. « Vous et moi savons qu'il a assigné à Drago Malefoy de me tuer ce soir. Alors quand le moment viendra et que Drago échouera, vous devrez me tuer. Il vous fera pleinement confiance après ça. »_

 _« Mais- » Rogue essaye de contester, mais Dumbledore le coupe._

 _« Vous devrez le faire. »_

 _Dumbledore tombe lentement de la tour d'Astronomie en mourant._

 _L'image change encore._

 _« Quand le moment viendra, vous devrez le dire à Harry et Bella. La nuit ou Lily Potter est morte pour protéger ses enfants et que Voldemort a tenté de les tuer, mais a échoué. Une part de Voldemort est partie vivre en eux. »_

 _« Comment »_

 _« Ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi pouvez t-il faire certaine chose comme parler aux serpents._

 _« Alors quand le moment viendra, ils devront mourir. » Constate Rogue._

 _Dumbledore hoche la tête. « Oui, ils doivent mourir. »_

 _Rogue rentre dans la maison des Potter à Godric Hollow. Il rentre dans la chambre des bébés jumeaux Potter et s'écroule à la vue de Lily Potter morte au sol._  
 _Il pleure et crie en prenant le corps sans vie de la jeune mère dans ses bras alors que les bébés Harry et Isabella avec une cicatrice fraîche en forme d'éclair pleurent dans leur berceau._

 _« Vous les avez gardés en vie pour qu'ils puissent mourir au moment propice. »_

 _Bella et Harry adolescent apparaissent en rigolant ensemble._

 _« Vous les avez élevés comme des porcs destinés l'abattoir. » Braille Rogue._

 _« Ne me dites pas que vous avez fini tenez par avoir de l'affection pour eux. »_

 _Rogue le regarde impassible pendant quelques secondes._

 _« Expecto Patronum ! » Il souffle et une biche sort du bout de sa baguette._

 _La biche court dans le bureau avant de disparaître par la fenêtre._

 _« Lily. Après tout ce temps. »_

 _« A jamais. » Réponds Rogue._

 _Harry est devant un lac gelé regardant le patronus de biche_

 _« Alors quand le moment viendra les jumeaux devront mourir ? » Demande Rogue sceptique._

 _« Oui et Voldemort devra le faire lui-même. C'est essentiel. »_


	26. Marche Vers La Mort

**Identité Secrète.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

* * *

 **BELLA POINT DE VUE :**

* * *

« Waouh. » Soufflai-je stupéfaite. « J'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rogue était ami avec notre mère, qu'il l'aimé et qu'il nous détester pas. »

« Je sais. Tout ça s'est tellement bizarre. » Murmure Harry.

Nous sortons du bureau de Dumbledore après avoir replacé la pensive à son endroit. Nous nous arrêtons en haut des escaliers menant à la grande porte de Poudlard.

« Alors on fait quoi maintenant Harry ? » Demande-je regardant les escaliers devant nous.

« Et bien... Je suppose que... Nous disions au revoir à Hermione et Ron et nous allons après à la Forêt Interdite. »

Je laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande t-il, mais je sais qu'il connaît déjà la réponse.

« Je me suis toujours dit que nous sortirons de cette guerre vivant. » Chuchotai-je.

 _' Et retrouver Edward et les Cullens '_ Je pense pour moi-même.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. »

« Je sais. » Dit Harry en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

Nous descendons lentement les escaliers.

« Harry ! Bella ! » Crie Hermione en montant les escaliers vers nous.

« Ou vous allez ? » Demande Ron confus alors que nous continuons de descendre.

« La Forêt Interdite. »

« Quoi ! Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! » Hurle Hermione en s'arrêtant la voix remplie de tristesse.

« Nous le devons Hermione. C'est le seul moyen.» Soufflai-je tristement en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Elle court jusqu'à nous pour nous prendre fort dans ses bras en pleurant silencieusement. Elle nous relâche pour retourner dans les bras de Ron qui nous adresse un sourire triste.

Il s'approche de nous, prend Harry dans ses bras avant de venir vers moi. Je me jette à son cou.  
« Je suis tellement désolée pour Fred, Ron. Je t'aime. » Je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Il me relâche avec les larmes aux yeux.  
« Je t'aime aussi. » Dit t'il en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Tuez le serpent. » Je leur dis en me plaçant près d'Harry.

« Tuez le serpent et Voldemort sera mort. Tuez le serpent et tout sera fini. » Fini, Harry.

Nous sortons du château laissant Hermione et Ron les larmes aux yeux sur les marches d'escalier.  
Je me rends compte que c'était la dernière fois que je reverrai mes deux meilleurs amis.

Nous marchons dans Poudlard détruit en ignorant les regards des personnes encore dehors. Nous passons la cabane d'Hagrid et rentrons dans la Forêt Interdite.

Nous marchons profondément dans la forêt quand Harry sort le Vif-D'or de sa poche. Il le ramène à ses lèvres en sortant un bout de sa langue révélant les écriteaux 'je m'ouvre au terme'

Le vif d'or s'ouvre laissant apparaître une petite pierre rubis.

« Est-ce que c'est... ? ? ? » Je commence stupéfaite avant de m'arrêter en voyant quatre figure en face de nous.

Maman, Papa, Sirius et Lupin sont là.

« Maman, papa. » Harry et moi soufflons.

« M-m-mais comment ? »

« La Pierre de Résurrection. » Ma mère me répond d'une voix magnifique.

C'est incroyable d'entendre sa voix pour la première fois de ma vie.

« Je suis désolé. On ne voulait pas qu'aucun de vous ne meure. » Dit Harry tristement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Souris notre père.

« Mais Remus votre fils ? » Dis, je en me tournant vers lui.

« Même s'il n'aura plus de parents, il aura une famille qu'il l'aimera tout autant. Il vous aura vous. » Sourit Remus.

« Vous avez grandi en deux adultes forts et indépendants. » Dit ma mère en me caressant ma joue. Ça fait du bien.

« Est-ce que sa fait mal de mourir ? » Demande Harry la tête baissé.

« Plus facile que de s'endormir. » Répond Sirius.

« Vous resterez tous ? » Je leurs demandes à tous.

« À tout jamais. » Dit papa.

Ils nous sourient tous avant qu'Harry laisse tomber la pierre par terre les faisant disparaître.  
« On vous aime. » Harry et moi soufflons dans le vide.

Nous reprenons route avant que j'arrête Harry.  
« Harry, j'ai quelques choses à te dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Bella ? »

« Et bien, je suis en quelques sortes, on va dire fiancer. »

« Fiancée ! » S'exclame Harry surpris. « Au fils Cullen ? Le vampire ? »

« Ouais. » Dis, je en hochant la tête les bras autour de moi.

« Félicitation sœurette. Je suis juste désolé que tu n'auras jamais ton propre mariage. » Il dit tristement.

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry. » Dis, je en lui faisant un faux sourire. « Je veux que tu sache que j'taime, que tu est le meilleur frère qu'une personne pourrait avoir, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Harry. »

« Je t'aime aussi Bella et tu es la meilleure sœur qu'il soit. » Dit t'il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Nous restons dans les bras de l'un de l'autre pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre chemin.

Arbres après arbres...

« Ahh ! Harry et Isabella. Vous êtes venus. » Hisse Voldemort satisfait.

Espèce de bâtard.

« Harry, Bella qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! » Hurle Hagrid blessé à genoux entouré de mangemorts.

Pourquoi est-il la ? Depuis quand même est-il la ?

« Êtes vous prêts à mourir. » Voldemort sourit.

Nous ne répondons pas et je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite que nous répondions.

« Je t'aime Harry. » Je souffle en attrapant la main de mon jumeau.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella. » Il souffle en me serrant la main.

Je ferme les yeux et attends le moment arrivé.

Je vais mourir...

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Je vois une lumière verte et puis plus rien.


	27. Réveille ?

**Désolé pour le retard. Mon ordi cassé pas moyen d'écrire en ce moment mais voici un nouveau chapitre. Pour répondre à un commentaire oui les Cullens feront leurs apparitions dans un ou deux chapitre.**

* * *

 **Identité Sécrète.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

* * *

 **Bella Point de Vue :**

* * *

Je reprends conscience en sentant de la lumière contre mes paupières. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, je regarde autour de moi. On dirait King Cross, mais en tellement plus propre et sans tous les voyageurs.  
Suis-je morte ? C'est ça le paradis ?

« Harry ? » Appelai-je, me frottant les yeux et en me relevant.

« Bella ? » Appelle t'il à son tour juste derrière moi.

Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever et l'inspecte rapidement. Il est habillé avec les mêmes vêtements que nous avions enfilés après notre vol avec le dragon, mais en blanc comme moi…

« Ou sommes nous ? » Questionne-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, mais on dirait… »

« La gare de King Cross » Finit t'il.

« Quand avons-nous changé de vêtements ? » Demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules sans vraiment prêter attention. Du mouvement ou plutôt du bruit attire mon attention sous un banc.

« Beurk Harry, c'est quoi ça ? » Dis-je en m'abaissant vers ce truc.

Mon frère se rapproche et…

« La vache ! » S'exclame-t-il en reculant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider. » Dit une voix familière derrière nous.

« Professeur ? » Soufflais-je confus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? N'est-il pas censé être mort l'année dernière. Mais nous sommes morts aussi non ?

Il est toujours fidèle à lui-même ses longs cheveux blancs et sa longue barbe et vêtue d'une robe de sorcier bleue pale.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande Harry en faisant référence au truc recouvert de sang et gluant.

« Ça, c'est quelques choses que je vous révélerais plus tard. Marchons un petit peu voulez-vous. » Dit Dumbledore.  
Nous acceptons son offre et marchons en silence sur la gare de King Cross pendant quelques minutes.

« Ou sommes nous professeur ? » Questionne Harry.

« A ton avis Harry où sommes-nous ? » Demande à son tour le professeur Dumbledore

« On dirait King Cross, mais en plus propres et sans tous les gens. » Dit Harry.

« Ah King Cross. » S'exclame le vieil homme. « J'imagine que vous savez maintenant que vous et Voldemort êtes connecté et pas par le destin. »

« Donc c'est vrai professeur, une part de lui vit en nous. » Soufflai-je étonnamment surprise.

« Vivait. » Dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. « Elle a été détruite il y a quelques instants par Voldemort lui-même. Vous deux étiez deux horcruxes qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de créer. »

Bordel de… Nous… Je… J'étais un horcruxe !

Et le truc sous le banc était horcruxe.

Nous prenons place sur un banc et quelques mètres du banc où nous étions avec le truc.

« Nous devons y retourner n'est-ce pas ? » Dis-je maussade.

« C'est à vous de décider.»

« Nous avons le choix. » Fis-je surprise.

« Nous avons toujours le choix. » Dit le professeur en se relevant.

« Professeur. » Appelle Harry faisant retourner Dumbledore. « Est-ce que tous ça est réel ou ça se passe dans notre tête ? »

« Bien sûr que cela se passe dans votre tête, mais pourquoi ça ne serait pas réel ? » Fit-il mystérieusement confus. Rappelez-vous qu'une aide est toujours donnée à ce qui le demande. » Dit-il avant de disparaître.

Je sens ma vision devenir se troubler et mon corps tomber dans le vide avant de tomber lentement sur de l'herbe. Je regarde discrètement les alentours et vois mes doigts entrelacés avec ceux d'Harry. Je sens Harry serrer ma main me faisant comprendre qu'il est bien revenue du monde ou nous étions.

J'entends du mouvement derrière nous et des pas qui se rapproche de nous. Une main froide touche mon poignet.

« Drago, est-ce que Drago est vivant ? » Je reconnais Narcissa Malefoy demandé.  
Je hoche courtement la tête en continuant de jouer au mort.

« Alors cher Narcissa ? » Siffle Voldemort.

« Ils sont morts. » Ment Mme Malefoy.

« Oh oui ! » Rit Voldemort.

Sale bâtard.

« Nooon ! » Cri à plein poumon Hagrid.

Désolé Hagrid.

« Debout vieil empoté. » Siffle l'homme-serpent. « Tu vas les porter jusqu'au Chateau pour que je montre que j'ai tué Isabella et Harry Potter. Que leurs héros sont désormais morts. Comme ils se sont enfuis pour échapper à leur destin. Comment ils m'ont supplié de les tuer. » Je peux entendre son sourire de tordu dans sa phrase.

Je sens des grands bras tremblant me soulever du sol et me prendre dans ses bras.  
Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au château, j'entends et sens Hagrid sangloter.

« Qui est-ce ? Papa qu'est-ce que tient Hagrid dans ses bras ? » J'entends Ginny paniqué.

J'entends des pleurs et des cris. Ceux d'Hermione me déchirent le cœur.

« Les jumeaux Potter sont morts. C'est moi qui les ai tués. Prosternez-vous devant votre maître à présent. Je tuerai tous ceux qui se rebelleront contre moi. » Siffle Voldy.

Personne ne bouge.

Un silence de mort jusqu'à que des chuchotis se fassent entendre dans l'assemblée.

« Ah Drago, Cher Drago. » Souffle Voldemort.

Oh non pas Drago. S'il vous plait pas lui.

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

J'entends des pas s'avancer.

« Et qui peut bien, tu être ? »

« Neville. Neville Londubat. »

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Neville. Non, tu ne peux pas le rejoindre.

Les mangemorts rient à l'entente de son nom.

« Ah Neville, je suis sûr que l'on peut te trouver une place dans nos rangs. » Rit sadiquement Voldemort.

« J'aimerais dire quelque chose avant. » S'empresse Neville. « Ca ne fait rien si Bella et Harry sont morts. »

« Neville ! » Rappelle Seamus dégouté.

« Des gens meurt tous les jours. Des amies, de la famille. Mais ils sont toujours la. Dans notre cœur…avec nous. Tous ! Fred, Tonks, Remus, tout le monde. Et vous avez tort, ils ne sont pas morts en vain ! Mais vous si ! Leurs cœurs battaient pour nous ! Pour nous tous ! »

J'entends le bruit d'une épée comme sortit de son étui.

L'épée de Gryffondor !

Harry et moi sautons en même temps des bras d'Hagrid et nous mettons à courir en direction de l'entrée du château.

Hermione et Ginny souffle de soulagement les larmes à leurs yeux.

« NOOON ! » Hurle Voldy.

Et oui on n'est pas morts.

Je vois Neville se tenir des les grandes portes l'épée de Gryffondor à la main avant d'être propulsé en arrière par un sort lancé derrière nous.

Des lumières vertes sont envoyés de partout alors qu'Harry et moi continuons de courir.

« Alors comme ça t'es fiancé hein ?! » Sourit Harry.

« Et ouais Harry ! » Souris-je à mon tour en évitant un sort lancé.

« Et tu ne l'annonce pas à ton grand frère Bella !? » Fit-il en faisant semblant d'être blessé.

« Et bien je ne pensais pas que ce serais approprié de faire ça par téléphone ou pendant les sept mois que nous avons passé dans la forêt ! » Cris je. « Attention Harry ! » Hurlai je envoyant une lumière verte s'battre sur lui.  
Je me rue sur lui et lance un sort de protection.

« Protego ! »  
Harry me prend la main et nous entraîne à l'intérieur du château. Nous montons les escaliers et courons dans les couloirs déserts

« Endoloris ! » Dit une voix.  
Je contre ce sort contre le mur de pierre qui s'écrase sur mon épaule droite.

« Awww ! » Je gémis de douleur en agrippant mon épaule endoloris.  
Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche de mon jumeau, mais ne le vois pas.

« Harry ! » Appelai-je en cherchant dans tout le coin.  
Je le vois me cherche aussi sur un autre couloir à l'étage en dessus.

Une ombre noire apparaît devant lui, j'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas que les yeux rouges de Voldemort se braquent sur moi.  
Il m'attrape par le cou et me soulève du sol de sa main. Son visage est déformé par le dégoût et la haine.

« Harry ! » J'essaye de crier, mais en vain.  
Je le vois arrivé sur ma droite en courant, mais Voldemort me jette contre lui et ma tête tombe contre le sol de pierre.

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et que je me relève mon frère et Voldemort ne sont plus là.  
Je sors du couloir ou je suis a l'initial et monte les escaliers, arrive en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et les vois face à face.

« Vous aviez raison quand vous disiez que la baguette obéit qu'à son maître. » Murmure Harry calme.

« Oui et j'ai tué Rogue. » Siffle Voldemort fier.

« Mais Rogue n'était pas le maître de cette baguette Tom. » Dis-je en leur faisant signaler ma présence.

Il me regarde avec tellement de haine cette fois. Apparemment, il n'aime pas que l'on lui rappelle son véritable nom.

« Allez Tom commençons cela comme ça a commencé » Dit Harry.

« Ensemble ! » Harry et moi crions en même temps en l'agrippant par chacun de ses bras et de sauter dans le vide.


	28. Maintenant ou jamais

**Petit chapitre désolé.**

 **Le prochain chapitre, c'est le retour de Bella chez les Cullen et les explications.**

* * *

 **Identité Sécrète.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

* * *

 **Alice Point de Vue :**

* * *

Nous étions tous réunis dans le salon. Silencieux depuis le départ de Bella.

Où est-elle ?

 _« Je veux que tu sache que j'_ _taime_ _Harry, que tu es le meilleur frère qu'une personne pourrait avoir, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._ _» Dit Bella dans une forêt sombre._ _  
_

 _« Je t'aime aussi Bella, tu es la meilleure sœur qu'il soit._ _» Dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais en la prenant dans ses bras._ _  
_

 _Ils reprennent chemin ensemble en ce tenant par la main._ _  
_

 _Ils marchent à travers les arbres avant de déboucher devant une troupe de personnes tout en noir avec en chef de file une sorte d'homme-serpent._ _Le visage de l'homme serpent s'éclaircit à la vue des deux adolescents._

 _« Ahh ! Harry et Isabella. Vous êtes venus. » Hisse t il psychotiquement joyeux._

 _« Harry, Bella qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! »_ _Hurle un grand homme couvert de blessure à genoux au sol entouré d'homme en noir._

 _« Êtes-vous prêts à mourir ? » Sourit l'homme serpent._

 _« Je t'aime Harry. » Souffle Bella._

 _« Je t'aime aussi Bella. » Souffle à son tour le garçon aux cheveux de jais en serrant sa main encore plus fort._

 _« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Hurle l'homme serpent le sourire aux lèvres._

Je vois une lumière verte s'abattre sur les deux adolescents les faisant tomber au sol sans vie avant d'aveugler ma vision puis plus rien.

« NON ! Jasper, Emmett attrapé vite Edward ! Ne le laisser pas sortir de la maison ! » Criai-je dans la précipitation sachant qu'il a vu ma vision dans ma tête.

Jasper et Emmett me regardent confus, mais obéissent a ce que je leur dis en voyant Edward se ruer comme un maniaque dans les escaliers.

« Edward NON ! Tu ne peux pas partir chez les Volturis ! » Pleurai, je en m'agrippant aussi à lui.

« Ça ne sert à rien. Elle est morte, elle ne reviendra pas. » Chuchote-t-il abattu.

« Mes visions ne sont pas toujours justes Edward. S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça. Ce n'est pas ce que Bella voudrait que tu fasses. Tu as pensé à nous aussi qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ? On ne peut pas te laisser partir pour que tu ailles te suicider ! S'il te plaît Edward ! » Sanglotai-je.

Je partage ta douleur aussi, pensai-je silencieusement.

Il hoche la tête et secoue la tête en même temps complètement perdu.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air. » Murmure-t-il après quelques minutes de silence avant de sprinter dans la forêt.

Une fois que je ne l'entends plus dans la masse forestière, je me retourne vers tout le monde.

« J'ai eu une vision de Bella. Je crois qu'elle est morte. » Soufflai-je avant de m'effondrer au sol de chagrin.

* * *

 **Edward Point de Vue :**

* * *

Morte. Mon amour, mon ange, mon unique raison d'exister. Morte.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur mort est poignardé de milliers de petits couteaux avant d'être balancé au feu.

C'est bien pire que l'année précédente où je l'ai quitté. C'est de ma faute. J'étais supposé la protéger et au lieu de ça je l'ai laissé mourir.

Ma Bella.

Je veux tellement aller chez les Volturi pour mourir, mais je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas.

* * *

 **Bella Point de Vue :**

* * *

Je sens l'air s'abattre violemment sur mon visage ceux qui m'empêchent d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sens l'essence de Voldemort s'infiltrer en moi à l'endroit où je lui tiens le bras. Alors je le lâche brutalement.  
Je tombe en chute libre, mais au moment que je me rends compte que je vais mourir… J'atterris au sol l'épaule droite en premier. Je peux vous dire que ça fait mal comme jamais.  
J'ai dû faire une chute d'un mètre trente environ.  
J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois que je suis devant l'entrée de Poudlard avec Harry à côté de moi.  
Je cherche ma baguette à tâtons avant de la voir à un mètre de moi à côté de celle d'Harry.  
Ignorant la douleur de mon épaule droite, je rampe jusqu'à elle. Harry imite mes mouvements jusqu'à sa baguette.  
J'attrape ma baguette à pleine poigne, me relevant à genoux face à Voldemort.  
« EXPELLIARMUS ! » Mon jumeau et moi crions à pleins poumons face à Voldemort.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Hurle-t-il.

La lumière rouge d'Harry et la mienne s'unissent pour faire face à la lumière verte de Voldemort.

Mais nous sommes plus forts.

Il n'est plus immortel, mais humain.  
Hermione et Ron, on dut réussir à tuer le serpant.

Sa baguette vole de ses mains et rejoint ceux d'Harry.

Son visage devient noir avant que son corps ne se transforme en tout petit morceau de charbon et de disparaitre dans les airs.

C'est fini.


End file.
